Changes
by Fushigi Hime
Summary: A story of Seiya and Usagi ***Epilogue is up***
1. Changes Chp. 1

Hello to all that is reading this!! It is my first attempt at writing a story, and who better to star in this story than the loveable Sailor Senshi!! This story is not your typical Usagi Mamoru fic. This is about my favorite couple, Seiya and Usagi. Please don't flame me, I spent a lot of time on writing this. Well without further ado, here's the story.

Changes

Author: Fushigi Hime

E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com

Rating: G

It was a brisk April morning. The new buds on the trees were lazily taking their time to develop into the little umbrellas that would soon hide the sun from the Earth. The air was rich with the sent of the cherry blossoms that were now starting to bloom.

Walking quietly, a very lovely girl with long golden hair was on her way to class. She stopped as she came to a cherry tree full of blossoms. Gently, she pulled a branch close to her as she took a deep breath in of the wonderful scent.

"You look so pretty with those blossoms around your face," a soft masculine voice said. The young woman turned around and a large smile was lit upon her face.

"Good morning Mamo-chan my love, I didn't think that I would see you this morning," the young woman said giving Mamoru a gentle hug.

"Usako I felt the need to see you, I have something that I need to talk to you about," Mamoru said.

"What is it?" Usagi asked with wide blue eyes.

"I will tell you after you get out of school, I will wait for you outside once the final bell has rung," Mamoru said.

"But don't you have a lecture at the college today, and then work?" Usagi asked.

"I called in sick for work, and the lecture is going to be cut short today because the sensei has other arrangements today, so I will be able to see you."

"Oh okay then, well I better start walking or I will be late for class, I will see you later then. I love you."

"I love you too Odango," Mamoru said as he turned and walked away.

'I wonder what that was all about?' Usagi thought to herself as she headed off for school. She made it to class on time with five minutes to spare and took her usual seat next to a girl with short blue hair.

"Hey Usagi what's up? Are you ready for the math test today?" 

"Hey Ami, yeah I am ready. We are in high school now, we can't just be lazy anymore." Usagi said with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Usagi is there anything bothering you, you do not seem your usual happy self today?" Ami asked as she looked over at Usagi.

"I don't really know," Usagi started, "this morning on my way to school I saw Mamo-chan. I usually never see him in the morning on my way to school. Anyway, he said that he was going to meet me after the final bell rang, because he has something that he wants to talk to me about. He even called into work sick today!"

"Oh I am sure that it is nothing, now put that out of your mind for now and concentrate on the math test that is headed our way!" Ami said as the sensei placed a math test on her desk.

"Yeah I hope you are right Ami," Usagi said as she started her math test.

The final bell rang at 3:30 and Ami and Usagi headed to their little lockers to get their shoes. They took off their slippers and placed on their shoes. They placed the slippers in the locker where the shoes were and started to leave.

"Hey guys wait up," a voice called from behind Ami and Usagi. The two turned around to see a tall brunette girl headed their way.

"Oh hey Mako-chan how are you doing?" Ami asked as Makoto approached.

"I am doing great, how about you two?" Makoto asked.

"I am doing well," Ami said, "I think that I totally aced that math test."

"Oh Ami-chan you always ace all your tests that is why you are always at the top of the class!" Makoto said with a bit of envy in her voice. "Hey Usagi you have not said one word since I got here are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, but I do have to get going, Mamo-chan said that he was going to meet me outside after school, so I have better get going." Usagi said. "See you two later today okay!" Usagi walked out of the school to where she saw Mamoru standing under a tall tree.

"Hey you, so what is it you want to talk to me about?" Usagi asked, looking at him again with those big blue eyes.

"Lets go somewhere more quiet and alone so where I will not get distracted with what I have to tell you."

"Oh okay, where are we going to go?" Usagi asked.

"To the park by the lake, all the cherry trees are in full bloom over there and I find it very peaceful." Mamoru said as he took Usagi's hand and started to walk to Mamoru's car. Like a gentleman he opened Usagi's door and helped her in the car. He gently but firmly shut her door, made his way over to his side of the car, and got in. The ride to the park was quiet; not a word was said until they got there. 

Mamoru pulled to the side of the road and parked his car. He got out and very quickly went to Usagi's side of the car to let her out. He closed her door then went to the trunk of his car to get something. Usagi looked at what he was getting and got a smile on her face when she saw a picnic basket. She let herself relax and the two headed down towards the lake. They had a wonderful little meal filled with all kinds of sweets and goodies. After the little picnic, Mamoru leaned over closer to Usagi. Usagi's heart started to pound a little faster than normal when she saw the dreadful look in her love's eyes.

"Mamo-chan what is the matter?" Usagi asked.

"Usako I have something to tell you," Mamoru started, "I have been excepted to study at a major university in America. It is the biggest opportunity of my life." Mamoru said with a smile on his face.

"H-how long will you be gone for?" Usagi stammered fighting to hold back her tears.

"About a year or two, maybe longer." Mamoru said with a smile. His bubble of happiness burst when he saw the tears in Usagi's eyes and the pain on her face. "How are you about all of what I just told you?" He asked wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"I am happy for you, it is not everyday that a person from Japan is accepted to study overseas in America, I am happy for you," Usagi said forcing a smile on her face.

"Then why the tears? I love you and while I am there I will be thinking of only you," Mamoru said holding Usagi in his arms now.

"I know, I just do not like the fact that you are going to be gone for so long. I will write you everyday!" Usagi said looking into Mamoru's deep blue eyes. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night, at 5:30, will you see me off?" Mamoru asked.

"You're leaving tomorrow night? This is all too soon Mamo-chan, but yes I will see you off, I love you."

They both looked deep into each other's eyes before embracing each other. They hugged for a while enjoying the warmth of each other's body before letting go.

Mamoru cleaned up the picnic and the two headed back to his car. He took Usagi home, planted a soft kiss on her cheek, and said good-bye. Usagi went inside and up to her room, where she immediately called Makoto.

"Hello! This is Makoto." The voice said.

"Hey Mako-chan, it's Usagi, boy have I got news to tell you guys." Usagi said.

"What is it?" Makoto asked anxious to hear what Usagi had to say.

"Meet me at Rei's temple in 20 minutes, call Minako-chan and tell her to come too, I will bring Ami," Usagi said.

"Okay see you in 20 minutes, don't be late!" Makoto said with a giggle.

"Hey I have not been late to anything in a long time." Usagi said sternly.

"I know I was just teasing, good-bye."

"Bye Mako-chan," Usagi said hanging up the telephone. She called Ami and told her to meet up at Rei's temple. Ami said that she was finishing up her homework and that she will be there when she is done.

About 20 minutes had passed when Usagi started walking up the temple stairs. When she got to the top, she saw a tall girl with dark hair sweeping the sidewalk that led to the temple entrance.

"Hey Rei, how's it going?" Usagi asked.

"Not bad, what brings you here Usagi? Not to be rude or anything, but I am pretty busy." Rei said as she continued sweeping. Just then Makoto, Ami, and Minako were at the top of the stairs.

"Hey guys, you made it!" Usagi said with a smile.

"What is going on here?" Rei asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Rei," Minako said. "Mako-chan told me that Usagi-chan here has something important to tell us." Minako finished as her long blond hair swayed in the breeze.

"You guys," Usagi started, "Mamo-chan is going to go to America to study over there. He is going to be gone for a year or two maybe longer. What is the worst part of this is that he is leaving tomorrow night." Usagi finished as a tear ran down her right cheek.

"Wow that is news." All four girls said in unison.

"Yeah tell me about it, I do not know what I am going to do with Mamo-chan gone." Usagi said her voice cracking from trying to keep her composure.

"Don't worry Usagi, you will be just fine, you will always have us four around to keep you company." Rei said putting her arm around Usagi giving her a soft hug.

"Thanks Rei, you don't know how much that means to me hearing that from you." Usagi said looking her friend in the eyes.

"Hey girl we will always be here for you, no matter what!" Minako said handing Usagi a tissue.

"Well it is getting late," Usagi said, "and I have to get home and start my homework. I will see you guys later." With that Usagi got up and started to head back down the temple stairs.

"If you ever need to talk to somebody, you know who to call." Makoto said calling to Usagi. 

Usagi turned around to look at her friends once more, "Thank you guys, I will remember that." Usagi said and walked away. Her walk home seemed to take forever; the thoughts of what Mamoru told her earlier seemed to weigh down her feet. When she finally got to her house, she opened the door and walked right up to her room. 'I know, I will work on my homework to get my mind off today.' Usagi thought as she went to her bag to grab her math book. She flipped to the page that she needed and started to work. She did not finish one problem before she broke down and started to cry. Luna her little black cat heard her cry and went to her to see what was wrong.

"What is the matter Usagi? Why are you so sad?" Luna asked the crying Usagi.

"Oh Luna, I talked to Mamo-chan today and he told me that he is leaving for America tomorrow to study abroad. What makes things worse is that I am not going to see him for a year if not more." Usagi said as she started to cry harder.

"Usagi you should be happy for him and not sad, there is no need for tears." Luna said placing a paw on Usagi's head.

"Luna I am happy for him, I am just sad that I am not going to see him for such a long time, what am I going to do without my sweet Mamo-chan?" Usagi said looking into Luna's big gold eyes.

"Hey you have the girls, they will always be there for you no matter what, and there is no telling who you may meet down the road."

"You are right Luna, I should say good-bye with a smile. I will see him again. I should not feel so bad."

"That is the spirit Usagi, now why do not you finish that homework of yours."

"I am already ahead of you Luna," Usagi said as she was working again on her math homework.

"Good, now I am going to go back to sleep, see you in the morning Usagi."

"Goodnight Luna." Usagi said. About a half and hour later Usagi was done and in bed, she wanted all the sleep she could get, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The sun shone brightly in the room as Usagi's alarm clock softly went off. She got out of bed, stretched, and went to take a shower. Five minutes later she was dressed and downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning mom!" Usagi said as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep last night?" Ikuko, Usagi's mother asked.

"I slept pretty good, I got a full eight hours of sleep."

"That is good to hear, here is your breakfast honey."

"Thank you mom." Usagi looked at her plate and saw one of her favorites, blueberry pancakes. She got a big smile on her face as she started to eat. Ten minutes later she was finished and cleaned up her dish, took her lunch, thanked her mom for her breakfast and her lunch, and headed out the door.

The air was warm and sweet which made Usagi's walk to school a little more easily. As much as she wanted to savor the air, she knew she would be late for school. She took in one last deep breath of the fragrant air before picking up the pace to school.

She arrived at her school with about ten minutes to spare and she used that time to savor the sweet air. She closed her eyes, stretched out her arms, and was nearly run over by Minako who was speeding her way. Minako gave Usagi such a tight hug that Usagi's face was turning a lovely shade of blue.

"Hey, Minako-chan... mind loosening your grip a bit? I… can't… breathe." Usagi said barely audible.

"Usagi I am so happy to see you!" Minako squeaked as she loosened her tight death grip on Usagi.

"What has put you in such a good mood?" Usagi asked as she looked into Minako's starry eyes.

"Oh nothing, just that it is such a wonderful day and you were the first person that I saw so I thought that I would share my wonderful mood with one of my bestest friends!" Minako said as she looked at her friend. 

"Well Minako dear," Usagi started, "I do not want to burst your bubble, but we are going to be late for class if we just stand here."

"Oh okay, lets go to class." Minako said with the tone of "do I have to?" in her voice.

The two walked to class and took their assigned seats. Usagi took out her workbook, a notebook and a pencil and was ready for whatever the teacher dished out. Minako on the other hand was sitting day dreaming of god knows what. All the scientists and geniuses of the world will never be able to find out what runs through that girl's mind. Usagi started to giggle inside when she saw the goofy look on Minako's face as she was off in la la land.

The rest of school went by pretty fast, and to Usagi's surprise, she did not have any homework. 'This is a first, for once I do not have to waste my time with silly homework.' She walked to her locker, put her books away, and closed the locker. She started to head out the door 

when from out of nowhere a pair of arms where around her waist cutting off the air that she so desperately needed. Of course, it was no surprise to her when she turned around to see none other than Minako.

"Still in your good mood I take it?" Usagi said.

"Well who couldn't be on such a great day like this?" Minako said with an ear to ear smile. She opened her arms to stretch to the sky and inhaled a big smell of the air.

"Well I guess not everybody is as bummed as I am," Usagi said with her head down kicking some rocks. 

"Are you still depressed with Mamoru going off to America?" Minako said picking some the rocks off her shoe.

"I really am happy for him, and I wish him all the best when he is in America, but deep down in my heart, I do not want him to go."

"You know what, the best way to see him off today is with a big smile. If he saw you sad it may give him second thoughts about leaving, and I do not think that you want that to happen."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I will show him off with a smile."

"Good! Now what are we going to do until you have to go to the airport?"

"Actually Mina, I wanted to be alone for a while, it is 4 now and his plane takes off in another hour and a half. I am going to go home to make sure that I look decent when I go to see him."

"Okay then Usagi, talk to you tonight okay?"

"Deal!" Usagi said and started her walk home.

***

Mamoru and Usagi were sitting on a bench right in front of the doors that lead to a long corridor that connected to Mamoru's plane to America.

Usagi's head was resting peacefully on Mamoru's shoulder, her right arm threaded around his left. While Usagi was enjoying her last precious minutes with her Mamo-chan, Mamoru was dreading what he was going to say to Usagi.

"Usako," Mamoru said looking down to a pair of blond odango.

"Hmmm," Usagi said blissfully.

"There is something that I have to tell you, something important."

"Oh I already know Mamo-chan, I already know how much you love me." Usagi said as if she was in heaven with her Mamo-chan.

"No Usagi that is not what I want to tell you." At the mention of "Usagi" instead of "Usako," plus the tone in Mamoru's voice made Usagi's head pop up. Sky meeting sapphire, as she looked him in the eyes.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Usagi said, having a hard time verbalizing the words.

"Usagi, you know that I am going to college in America for a couple of years, and I am going to be very busy, and that I am not going to be able to keep in touch."

"Mamo-chan, w-what are you saying?" Usagi said, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Please don't interrupt me, as much as this hurts me, I must say this. I think that it is best if we separate while I am in America. I feel that in the long run this will help our relationship."

"If that is what you want Mamoru, then this is good-bye forever. You can't just say I want to stop the relationship when you leave then pick up where we left off when you came back like nothing happened. I cannot do that; it's not fair to me. Whatever I may do in my life at that time, you want me to put on hold just because you have come home. I am sorry, but if you want to break up, then good-bye Mamoru. I am so sick of you pushing me away from you for 

your own benefit. Have a safe trip, I love you." Usagi said as she turned around and started to run away, her tears blinding her view of where she was going. Mamoru stood there as he watched the love of his life run out his life forever.

In a room that seemed to be devoid of everything but a giant door, a young woman with wise garnet eyes and flowing green hair looked at the scene that just took placed between Mamoru and Usagi. 

"Mamoru-san you baka, the path that you just chosen was not the wisest one," Pluto sighed looking at the mirror and seeing the events that was going to take place because of what just happened. 

'There is nothing that I can do about this either, this was his choice, and well he will just have to live with what he has done.' Pluto's thoughts were running a mile a minute when she saw a picture of Usagi colliding into the arms of the man that she would spend all eternity with. 

Usagi kept running blindly through the airport that she did not see the group of three people walking in her path.

SMACK.

Usagi hit the young man in the middle and hit the floor. She did not move, just sat there on the floor, and continued to cry.

The young man in the middle knelt down in front of the crying form of Usagi.

"Hey it's okay, there's nothing hurt on me, you don't need to cry," he said taking out a handkerchief. 

Usagi's tears subsided a bit and were able to focus a bit more on a red object in her direct view.

Usagi took the handkerchief and lightly dabbed her eyes dry. She went to give it back when she saw three pairs of legs and one outstretched hand. 

She followed the hand up to its owner. Her eyes got wide in shock and a gasp escaped her lips.

Reaching for the hand, she took hold and was hoisted up on her feet. Usagi just stared at the three for a second before coming back into reality. 

"Thank you," Usagi whispered as she gave the handkerchief back to its owner. "I am very sorry that I was not looking where I was going, I am sorry if I caused you any inconvenience." Usagi said as she bowed her head.

"That is quite alright Miss." The person in the middle said taking back his red handkerchief and placing it back into the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Tsukino Usagi, but please call me Usagi," she said. She knew who these three were, just about everybody knew.

The young man in the middle was the first to introduce himself.

"I'm Kou Seiya, but you may call me Seiya. To my right is Kou Taiki, and to my left, this is Kou Yaten." Seiya said. 

Usagi too each of their hands, looking each one in the eyes and placed her best smile on her face. "It is such a pleasure meeting you three. I thank you for not being upset with me. Seiya, I thank you for your kindness and warmth that you have shown towards me. Now if you excuse me, I don't want to keep you fine gentlemen away from what I am sure is to be a busy day." With that, said Usagi started to walk away.

"She is a sweet girl, I wonder what got her so upset." Seiya said.

"Did you see the look on her face when she saw us? She knew who we are, and yet she didn't act like all of the rest of our fans." Yaten said.

"She took the time to introduce herself and when we were introduced, she treated us the same, I like that," Taiki said with a small grin.

While the actions, that Usagi made to the Three Lights brightened their day, the action that Mamoru made, he would regret for the rest of his life.

***

At Rei's temple, a softly sobbing Usagi was re-living all of the events that took place at the airport.

Rei, being her usual hot-tempered self, was very calm, understanding, and down right comforting Usagi. If there was one thing that Rei hated the most, it was seeing Usagi this upset.

Mina on the other hand was more interested in the one who "answered the call of a lady in distress." She wanted to know all the details of the world famous Three Lights. Of course, she was concerned about Usagi.

Makoto and Ami were just sitting there in silence listening to Usagi's story, when Ami got an idea. "Hey guys, why don't we all go up to the arcade, play a few games, and drink some of those awesome chocolate milkshakes that they have."

"Would you guys be upset if I declined? I just want to be alone for a while; maybe I will join up with you guys later." Usagi said with a hint of depression in her voice.

"Where are you going to go Usagi-chan?" Rei asked, a worried tone in her voice as she looked at Usagi.

"I'll probably just go to the park and think, don't worry if anything happens I will contact you guys. I will be okay," Usagi said giving the group one of her famous smiles. 

"Well okay then, stay safe okay?" Makoto said, giving Usagi a hug. Everyone said good-bye to Usagi and headed towards the arcade.

"I hope that she is going to be okay. I mean this whole thing with Mamoru must be hurting her more than she is letting on," Rei said looking at the figure of Usagi get smaller and smaller in the city. 

"Everything will be okay, she is a tough girl, besides we are here to keep her from going to the madhouse over this." Makoto said, although there was a tone in her voice that was more than a little concerned for Usagi.

"Well let's go get those milkshakes. Even though Usagi is not here doesn't mean that we can't have them right?" Minako said, the thought of having a milkshake was making her mouth water. The rest of the girls agreed and soon they were off to the arcade to have the best milkshakes in all Japan. 

Usagi kept walking, everything that happened that day was playing repeatedly in her head. She still could not believe that her Mamo-chan did not want to be with her when he was in America, but expected her to stop everything that she was doing when he got back. She finally got to the park and sat down at one of the benches that had the nicest view of the park. Her emotions got the better of her again and started to sob softly. She felt like there was nobody out there that wanted to be with her. She kept going over the times that Mamoru did not want to be with her anymore, but took him back when he thought that their love was for real. Usagi looked back on all of the events that took place, not only did it make her hurt more, but she screamed out to the sky asking for answers.

"What did I do to deserve all this pain? Will I ever be truly loved again without being jerked around? Why do I have to be such an idiot?" With that last question, Usagi realized what she was doing and became quiet. The last thing that she needed right at this point was a crowd looking at her as if she was some crazy person. 

"Why did you have to do this to me again Mamo-chan?" Usagi said so softly, almost to herself as the tears welled up again and spilled over her eyes. She hugged and rocked herself in an attempt to give her comfort. It was working a bit, Usagi was calming down, her tears were not falling as fast, and she was getting sleepy. 

"Excuse me miss?" A voice said. Usagi's head popped up and turned around to see a young man holding out a handkerchief for her. "There really is no need to cry, I would like to see that smile of yours again." He said handing the handkerchief to Usagi.

Usagi's eyes got big as she stared up at the young man before her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She tried again and this time the only thing that she could get out was his name.

"Seiya-kun." Usagi whispered, not sure if what he eyes were seeing was the truth.

"Please just call me Seiya, now do you want to talk about what is making you cry?" Seiya said taking a seat next to her on the bench. Usagi just stared at the same red handkerchief that she stared at earlier in the day. She looked at Seiya and saw that he was truly interested in her well being. Usagi felt that she could trust him, although she had just met him.

"Why would you want to hear my sob story?" Usagi said looking Seiya straight in his eyes.

"There is just something about you that shines. Whatever it is, I do not think that you should be crying. I do not know, there is just something that tells me that you are a happy person who usually tries to make people happy." Seiya finished, looked at Usagi, and smiled. Usagi felt something from him that she has not felt from anybody before, not even Mamoru. Whatever it was, she felt like she could trust Seiya and started to tell him her story.

"Okay I will tell you, but there is nothing that important that happens in my life, so if my story bores you, feel free to stop me."

"Usagi, that is your name right?" Usagi nodded a yes and Seiya continued with what he was saying. "I am not going to stop you from what you have to say. I am going to sit here and listen to your story until you stop." With a smile Seiya took Usagi's hands and gave them a little squeeze indicating for her to start her story.

"Well it all started a really long time ago, but to spare you are really long story, I will just tell you what happened in the last two days." Usagi said and began to re-live the events that took place in a couple days span. When mentioning the day at the airport, Usagi started to get teary eyed. 

"I am sorry for getting all emotional like this. I am sure that this is not how you wanted to spend your evening sitting next to a crying girl. Oh by the way, I want to apologize for bumping into you at the airport today." Usagi dried her eyes and handed the handkerchief back to Seiya.

"Hey don't worry about that, I know that it was a mistake and that you did not mean it, in fact the way that you presented yourself in front of my brother's and I was really polite. My brother as well as myself was really impressed. As for you being worried about my evening, don't. I am just glad that I am here to listen. May I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead, I don't mind."

"You know who I really am don't you? You know what my brother's and I do right?"

Usagi looked up at Seiya and began to blush. A small smile played on her lips as she just looked at him.

"You do know who we are!" Seiya exclaimed a huge smile playing back on his lips.

"Yes I know who you and your brother's are. Who doesn't? I just do not act like every other girl out there when they see the famous Three Lights. To me you are just a regular person, who happens to be a little bit more popular then the rest of the people that I know. I do not think 

that just because someone is more famous than another makes that person more important. Do you know what I am getting at?" Usagi said tilting her head to the side looking at Seiya.

"Yeah I do understand. Boy I wish my brother's could hear this. They can't stand all the attention from all the crazed fans we have. My brother's and I are very different. I kind of feel like the black sheep of the three of us."

"Why do you say that? I mean what is so different between you and your brothers?"

"Well for one, I am more out going, unlike my brother's who are more quiet and shut out to the world around them. I like to have fun, go see things, get involved with things, I don't know, I guess it completes me in a way."

"Wow," Usagi said as she looked at Seiya, "we have something in common." She looked at her watch as it read 8:30. "Oh my goodness I didn't realize how late it was, I have to get home, I don't want my parents worrying about where I am. Thank you so much for letting me ramble about my story, it really helped." She stood up from the bench and smiled down at Seiya. Seiya stood up as well, and looked Usagi deep in the eyes.

"It was my pleasure to be of service," Seiya said. Usagi blushed at Seiya's kindness and smiled. "That is what I want to see from you, that pretty smile, it suits you better than tears." 

"Thank you, now I really must be going, I hope to see you around sometime. Goodnight Seiya, thank you again." Usagi said as she gave Seiya small hug. Something inside of her stirred, it felt good, warm, and safe. She broke away from the embrace and started to walk away towards her home. She turned around to look at Seiya one more time, waved good-bye, and headed out of the park. Seiya stood there watching as Usagi walked away. He felt something in his stomach, something he never felt before. It felt good, felt right, something that he wanted to feel again.

Usagi finally made her way to her house, and walked inside. She saw her mother, father, and brother sitting on the couch watching the television. "Hello everybody, I am sorry that I am so late. I went to the park after school to think I bumped into a friend, and we talked. It really helped. I am sorry if I worried you."

"Oh Usagi I am glad that you are okay. Next time call if you are going to go anywhere after school." Ikuko, Usagi's mother said.

"Yes I know mom, I usually do call when I am going somewhere, but I wanted to be alone and I honestly did not expect to be out so late, I am sorry. Now if you excuse me, I have a little bit of homework that I wanted to get done before I go to bed." Usagi said as she started to head up to her room.

"Usagi dear, would you like anything to eat?" Ikuko asked.

"Not right now mom, I am not that hungry, goodnight," Usagi said as she continued her way up the stairs. She got to her room and closed the door behind her. Pulling out her books, she did her homework. Luna came up from behind her and sat down next to her books.

"How are you feeling Usagi-chan, any better?" Luna asked looking at Usagi.

"Yeah I am feeling a little better, I had a nice talk with a new friend today. I really was not expecting to see anyone, but he surprised me." Usagi said without looking up from her book.

"He? Who is this person you are talking about!?" Luna asked in shock. She sat up straight and looked Usagi intently in the eye.

"Yes Luna I talked to a person who happens to be a he. I am allowed to talk to men right." Usagi said looking up from her books to look at Luna.

"Yes Usagi you are allowed to talk to other men, but do you need to pour your heart out to them? Usagi you just ended a relationship with Mamoru, and now you go talking to another person who happens to be a man interested about what happened, why Usagi?"

"Luna I know that you are my guardian. You make sure that nothing bad happens to me. Nevertheless, Luna nothing has happened, there has been no attacks for a long time. I am finally 

becoming organized. I am getting the good grades you always wanted me to get. I am not lazy anymore, never late, and I did not end the relationship with Mamoru, he ended the relationship with me. This person was there for me to talk to. It was not as if I was talking to a complete stranger, I knew who he was. I am glad that I got everything out, if I didn't I would probably be a little bit more miserable now than I was before I talked to him." Usagi spat at Luna, she was upset because she totally turned her life around and was making great progress, but her guardian cat was still harping her on.

"I am sorry Usagi, I did not mean for that to come out like that. I love you as if you were my own, granted you are a human and I am a cat, but still you know what I am getting at. I will always worry about you because I love you and I never want anything bad to happen to you. I am very proud with the way you have turned out. You turned into a beautiful woman right before my eyes. I am proud of the fact that I got to witness you turn from a klutzy crybaby who was never on time for her life, to the beautiful young woman who I am looking at right now. Your mother would be so proud to see how her little princess grew up." Luna said, getting tears in her eyes thinking about life on the moon.

"Oh Luna I am sorry that I snapped at you, I did not mean it," Usagi said as she picked Luna up to giver her a hug. She started to pet behind the ears, which made Luna purr. "I have been under a lot of stress these past few days and it is getting to me. I know that you are proud of me. I am proud to have a wonderful guardian like yourself, I love you Luna." She too started to get tears in her eyes, about the even that just took place between her and Luna, and the events that just took place starting two days ago. "Well Luna it is getting late and I am really tired, I had a busy day today and I am sure that I am going to have another one tomorrow. Everybody will be asking me if I am okay or not." 

"Okay Usagi-chan, sleep well, I will see you in the morning bright and early." Luna said as Usagi placed a small kiss just over her crescent moon. Luna hopped down out of Usagi's arms so Usagi could get ready for bed. Usagi slipped on her nightgown, and got into bed. Luna curled up next to Usagi, Usagi turned off the lights, and the two of them fell asleep. Luna went right to sleep. Usagi on the other hand, was not so lucky to fall asleep peacefully. 

Usagi was running. It was dark and she could not make anything out. She kept running when a bright light blasted her. She was in a room. To Usagi, it almost looked like a dorm room. Unsure where she was, Usagi just stood there. From the other room, she heard a very familiar voice. It was all too familiar to Usagi. She moved to the room towards the voice when she stopped. Another voice was with the other person. Only Usagi did not know to whom this voice belonged. She moved closer to the room and saw that it was Mamoru with another woman. Usagi could feel her heart break into a million tiny pieces as she felt tears well up in her eyes. 

Usagi got blasted with another bright light and was again running. Again, she had no idea where she was running to, she was glad that she was running away from the sight that she just saw. She was afraid of what she may see if she were to stop running. All of a sudden she stopped running and was now walking. The blackness that was surrounding her started to fade away. The sight that was coming into focus was starting to scare Usagi. The music that she started to hear confirmed her fear of what she saw. When both her sight and hearing were focused, Usagi saw that she was in a church. There was a wedding. The couple that was getting married was Mamoru and the bride was not Usagi.

Usagi bolted straight out of bed and started to sob. She could not control her tears, they just fell. She felt so terrible inside, the dream that she just had felt so real. Usagi's actions alerted Luna who was instantly by Usagi's side asking questions.

"What is the matter Usagi? Why are you crying?" Luna asked in a soothing voice trying to calm Usagi down. Usagi looked down at Luna and instantly enveloped Luna in her arms.

"Oh Luna I had this horrible nightmare. I was running and I was blasted with this bright light. I was in this strange room when I heard Mamoru's voice. I headed towards the room when another voice, a female voice startled me. As I crept further I saw Mamoru in the arms of another woman. The next scene I saw was Mamoru getting married. Luna I wasn't the bride, it was another woman." Usagi felt terrible. She knew that it was a dream, but it felt so real. 

"Usagi, it was only a dream, dreams are not real." Luna said as she wiped away the tears from Usagi's eyes.

"Luna do you not remember the dreams that Mamoru and I had back when Chibi-usa was here? We both had dreams of what would happen in the future. Maybe this is the same kind of dream," Usagi said looking in the eyes of her cat. She was truly shook up about this dream. Usagi looked over at her clock to see that she had about a half-hour before her alarm would go off. Deciding that there was no point in going back to bed, she went to take a shower.

"Usagi, you shouldn't worry about this, you know that you and Mamoru were destined to be together." Luna said to add some sort of comfort to the situation.

"You never know Luna, the future is not set in stone." Usagi said as she stepped in the shower. That did not help ease Luna's mind at all. What Usagi said was right, the future wasn't set in stone and that anything could happen. 

"Oh I hope that nothing goes wrong. Please let everything be okay for Usagi, she deserves the best." Luna found a warm spot on the bed, curled up, and fell asleep.

Usagi took her time in the shower. She wanted to wash away all the ick that she felt from the dream. She still loved Mamoru, but she knew that she was not going to put her life on hold for him just so he could go to school overseas. 

'I am not going to ruin my fun over what happened with Mamoru. I am going to move on and be happy.' Usagi thought to herself as she turned the water off. She got out of the shower and dried herself off. She got her school uniform on and headed downstairs for breakfast. She saw the all to familiar scene of her mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast. 

"Good morning mom." Usagi said as she took her seat at the table.

"Oh good morning Usagi, you are up earlier than usual." Ikuko said bringing Usagi some breakfast.

"I have a test today and I wanted to ask the teacher a few questions before hand," Usagi lied. She did not want to tell her mother the real reason as to why she was up earlier.

"Good for you sweetheart. I am so proud of the way you are growing up. You are really turning out to be a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you mom, I really appreciate it. Now if you don't mind, I should be going now, I want to ace that test."

"Okay Usagi, have a good day." Ikuko called out as Usagi left the house.

'Now what am I going to do? I have all this time and nothing to do with it.' Usagi thought as she headed toward school. 'Ami-chan is usually there early reading, maybe she is there now.' Usagi picked up her pace a bit and headed to school. When she got there the place was very quiet with only a few students here and there.

Usagi got to her class where she saw Ami. Just as Usagi thought, she was reading a book about something, she was unable to make out the title on the book. Regardless of what Ami was reading, Usagi headed towards her.

"Good morning Ami-chan." Usagi said taking the seat next to Ami.

"Oh good morning Usagi-chan. What are you doing here so early?" Ami asked. Usagi was always on time for school, but she was never this early for class.

"I had a pretty weird nightmare last night that woke me up. When my mom asked me why I was up so early I lied and told her that I had a test and that I wanted to go over a few things with the teacher."

"What was the dream about?" Ami questioned putting her book away. Usagi saw that the book was on medicine. A subject that Ami hopes to pursue in the future.

"I had a dream about Mamoru getting married." Usagi said.

"Why is that a nightmare, I thought that you loved having dreams of you and Mamoru getting married." Ami said.

"Well yeah that would be fine and dandy had I been the bride in my dream." Usagi said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You mean to tell me that you had a dream of Mamoru getting married to another woman?" Ami asked in shock.

"You know Ami, I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one of the group. You should be able to figure that out," Usagi joked. She just looked at Ami who was starting to get a blush to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, it was just that it caught me off guard, that's all. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. I told myself that I am going to move on. I am not going to put my life on hold just because Mamoru is in America. It is truly over between the two of us. I am ready to move on and see where life takes me. Plus that just means that us girls will have more time to do all the cool things." Usagi said, confidence in her voice as she looked at Ami.

"That is a good attitude to have Usagi, at least you have a positive outlook on this situation."

"Yeah, that is what I think is the best thing to do. This will also allow me to apply myself to school. Hey wouldn't that be so cool if we were both the valedictorians of our graduating class?" Usagi asked, getting excited.

"That would be the best! Two great friends like you and I together like that on our night of graduation," Ami said wiping away a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye.

"Ami-chan why are you crying?" Usagi asked. "This is a happy time, no tears."

"Do you know how happy I am to have a great friend like you. You saw me for who I am not some bookworm who did not have a life. I love you Usagi-chan, I am so happy that you are my friend. You really are the sweetest person I have ever met."

"Oh Ami-chan you are going to make me cry too," Usagi said getting misty eyed. She gave Ami a hug and smiled. "I love you too Ami-chan, it really makes me feel important that I have such great friends like yourself." The two separated from their hug to see that it was almost time for class. Only thing was that Ami, Usagi, the teacher, and one other student was in the room.

"What is going on? Shouldn't everybody be here for class?" Usagi said looking at the teacher.

"Well it seems that we are going to have some new students in the school. They seem to be popular because that is where everybody is right now."

"Do you know who the new students are?" Ami asked now interested in the new conversation.

"I do, but I think that you can wait and see for yourself who they are." The teacher said going back to what she was doing.

"Well that was very informative," Ami said, "she could have at least told us who these people are. I mean it is not like the Three Lights are… going… to… walk… in." Ami said then went completely taken by surprise when it was in fact the Three Lights standing in the doorway. 

"You were saying Ami-chan," Usagi said, a playful smile creeping up on her lips. She was just as surprised to see them in the same room as Ami was.

"Okay class as you may already know, these three gentlemen are going to be attending our school. I am sure that they would like to be treated no differently than everybody else. Now if you three could take your seats, class is about to start. Taiki, you sit in the desk next to Miss Ami. Ami could you raise your hand." Ami timidly raised her hand as a blush crept on her cheeks. "Yaten, you will sit next to Minako." Without instruction, Minako's hand shot straight up in the air. "Thank you miss Aino. That leaves you Seiya. You may take a seat next to Usagi. Usagi could you raise your hand please."

"That isn't necessary sensei, I already know who Usagi is, I will take my seat now," Seiya said heading towards his seat next to Usagi. Usagi felt her face get hot as she watched Seiya take the empty seat next to hers. "Well it seems that we have class together. I wonder what else we will have together."

"It is really nice to see you again. I still must thank you for listening to me the other night, you really are a sweet person." Usagi said. Something inside her was going crazy just looking at him. 'I never had this kind of a feeling before when I was around Mamoru. Maybe what I said to Luna before was right, the future isn't set in stone.'

"Are you still on Earth Usagi?" Seiya asked snapping Usagi out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yes I am still here, why do you ask?"

"You were staring off into space. What were you thinking?"

"Would you two please be quiet and pay attention, we have a lot of material to cover and not a whole lot of time to do it in." The sensei said getting the class back to order.

"We will finish this conversation after school. Will you meet with me?" Seiya whispered to Usagi.

"Yes I will meet you, where would you like to go?" Usagi whispered back.

"Meet me outside after school, we will go from there." Seiya said trying to make it look like he was paying attention.

"Won't you be mobbed by all the girls after school?"

"Don't worry, my brothers know how to get rid of the herd."

"Oh okay then, I will meet you outside after school, now I really should be paying attention to what Ms. Haruna is teaching." The rest of the class went by fast. Usagi soon found out that Seiya was in every one of her classes. It made the day go by fast, not to mention very interesting. Somehow, Seiya sat next to her in every class. That really made Usagi start to wonder if Seiya somehow planned this all to happen.

In the last hour of the day, Usagi took a glance at Seiya. She had to admit he was handsome. With his long black hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes held a sparkle to them that she really liked. He had nice smooth creamy looking skin. Something inside Usagi yearned to reach out and touch his face. To Usagi, Seiya was very intriguing. She felt her stomach doing flip-flops. 'Since when do I get flip-flops in my stomach? This has never really happened to me before.' Usagi was again lost in her thoughts that she forgot that she was staring at Seiya. 

Seiya noticed that Usagi was staring at him and decided to stare back. The lesson for the day was over and the sensei allowed the students to talk as long as it didn't get too loud. About a minute later, Usagi awoke from her daydream to see Seiya staring at her. Usagi knew that she was caught and began to blush a deep crimson. She looked at the clock on the wall, which told her that she had about three minutes left.

"I am sorry, I was staring again wasn't I?" Usagi whispered. It was rather hard for her to get her words to form right; her tongue did not want to work for her today.

"Yes you were. You want to tell me what you were thinking just now?"

'Okay Usagi be brave, just tell him that you think that he is the most gorgeous person you have ever met.' "Oh I was just thinking of the events that have taken place today." 'Chicken, 

you could at least tell him that he is good looking.' "One question though, did you plan to be in every class with me or was that sheer coincidence?" 'Well I guess you can tell him when you two are together after school.'

"You want to know my secret huh? Well you will just have to wait until later today to find out. There is only like a minute left before we can go off to wherever."

"Why do I get this funny feeling that you already have this whole day planned?"

"Cause maybe I do, maybe I don't," Seiya said as the bell to dismiss class rang. "You will just have to wait and see." Seiya said as he stood up offering his hand to Usagi. Usagi couldn't help but to blush at his show of affection. She took his hand and stood up. They both walked down the hall where they met up with Yaten and Taiki. They both could see the angry glances that were given to Usagi being with the three. Yaten found this amusing and couldn't help but to laugh a little at the actions that were being shown.

From behind, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were making their way to the four. Usagi noticed them coming and waved them over.

"Hello there guys, how was the rest of your day?" 

"Pretty good, although I really don't remember anything that went on," Minako said scratching her head.

"Someone in my cooking class blew up a stove, made a huge mess. Other than that the rest of my day went okay." Makoto said, finding pieces of the disaster that took place earlier in her hair.

"Well my day went the same as it always does. I have a lot of catching up to do. I have been slacking off a bit and now I am only five chapters ahead of the class." Ami said in worry.

"Only five Ami-chan? How can you sleep at night?" Minako said sarcastically. 

"Hey Usagi aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Seiya whispered into Usagi's ear.

"Oh yeah. Minna, I would like to introduce you to each other. This is Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou." Usagi said pointing to each respectfully. "This is Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako." Usagi said also pointing to each as she introduced them. "There is one more, but she goes to a different school. I am sure you will meet her down the road someday, that is if you would like to.

"Yes, that would be nice." Taiki said smiling at Usagi. There was definitely a shine from her that was so different from the rest. 

"I am sure that we can find time to meet this other friend of yours." Yaten said also with a smile. There was no mistake, this girl was special somehow. Yaten could feel it, and it felt nice.

"Well if you would excuse us, Usagi and I are going to do something together." Seiya said, as he saw the faces of those who were listening in get ugly with anger. He couldn't help but smile at this. Offering his arm he turned to Usagi, "Ready to go m'lady?" Usagi smiled and took his arm. Together they each walked out of the school and towards the park. It was the same park that Usagi poured her heart out to Seiya.

They headed towards the small lake that was in the middle of the park and sat down on the soft grass under the warm sun. Seiya glanced over at Usagi and was amazed. Usagi looked so beautiful and peaceful with the way the sun was shining off her. Her hair glistened as if it was woven from the finest gold. She just sat there basking in the warmth of the sun, enjoying herself. Seiya was truly amazed by this girl.

Usagi felt eyes on her and turned to look at Seiya. "So are you going to tell me everything now, or am I still going to have to wait?"

"What is it that you would like to know?"

"Well one, why is it that you managed to be in all of my classes?"

"When you told me your name at the airport that one day, I was determined to find out about you. When I saw you again at this park, you were wearing your school uniform so that really helped find out where you went to school. The day I went to register for my classes, I said that I had something for you and that I need to know what class you were in. Well I was lucky to get your whole schedule. I registered for the same classes that you were in and that is how we are in all the same classes. The rest my dear is history."

"Why me of all the other people out there? What makes me so special?"

"You are different from any other girl I have met Usagi. You hold something special that makes you shine. Well I think you are pretty also." Seiya said. He looked at Usagi who was starting to get a blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you Seiya, that is very sweet of you."

"So now it is my turn to ask the questions! What were you thinking when I caught you staring at me in class today?" Seiya asked, a sly tone in his voice. He noticed how Usagi shifted a bit nervously as he waited for an answer.

"Okay to tell you the truth, I think you are cute. I never had the chance to meet a celebrity before. Never in my dreams did I think that I would have the same classes with you or that I would be sitting here in the park by the lake with you. However, I have to be honest with you. I just got out of a long relationship with a man that I really loved…"

"Usagi, I am not saying that we are to start dating right now. I want to become friends with you. Maybe a few dates here and there, just to see what may happen. To tell you the truth, I am not ready to have a relationship right now. There is so much going on in my life right now. With singing and such, I don't have time for a relationship. I just would not be able to devote my time to such a commitment."

"Well then it is settled. We are now friends. A few dates here and there, to test the waters, and see what may happen between the two of us, if anything. Well Seiya, I must be heading home, I have homework that I need to get done. You do too!! Will you walk with me to my house?"

"Usagi, I would love to. Shall we?" Seiya said as he got up off the ground. Helping Usagi to her feet the two starting walking in the direction of Usagi's house. About ten minutes later the two made it to the doorstep of Usagi's house.

"Thank you for keeping me company on my walk home. I really had fun talking to you in the park today. You are a really sweet person." Usagi said as she brushed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow in class then Usagi. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that Seiya turned around and started heading in the direction of the apartment where he and his brothers lived. He brought a hand to the cheek that Usagi kissed and smiled as he continued his walk home.

*5 Months Later* 

Another day of class had gone by, and Usagi was walking home with Seiya. Over the past five months, they have started to grow closer to each other. Those two talked about everything, and Usagi knew that she could trust him. Once they reached Usagi's house they parted with a soft hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Usagi opened her door and waved to Seiya before entering her house. Seiya waved back and blew her a kiss, before heading home himself.

Usagi quietly went up to her room and started her homework. About a half an hour later she was done and started to re-live the day that she just had. She had never met somebody who was so interested in what she had to say, except the girls. 'It is time for me to get over you Mamoru. I think that five months is plenty of time to move on with my life.' Usagi thought to herself as she saw a picture of Mamoru and herself at the park. Usagi picked the picture up and looked at it. A small smile came across her lips as she remembered the times they once shared. Usagi quickly put the picture in a box as a frown replaced her smile. 'Yeah what we _once_ shared.' 

Usagi went around her room looking for anything that reminded her of Mamoru. Anything that she found was placed in the box with the picture. The box was small, no larger than a shoebox. Usagi looked in the box and all she saw in it was the picture, a dried rose, and 

their locket. 'In all the years that we were together, this is all I have from him? Wasn't really big on gift giving.' Usagi took one last look around her room before placing the shoebox in her closet. Usagi took the first step towards her new life. Deciding that she needed some fresh air, Usagi thought that she would visit Rei.

Usagi headed downstairs, placed her shoes on her feet, and headed out the door. On her walk, Usagi thought back on all the times her and Rei got into one of their fights. Usagi got a little laugh on how hot she could get Rei. 'Oh the tongue wars we used to have. They were over the most childish things too.' Over the years, Usagi and Rei grew really close to another. When Usagi grew out of her childish ways and got her act together, Rei was the proudest of all. Usagi knew that if she ever needed to talk to somebody about anything, Rei was always the top person on her list. 

Usagi saw the steps that led up to the shrine that housed the Shinto priestess. Usagi climbed the stairs and saw the familiar scene of Rei sweeping the path to the shrine.

"Kon'nichi wa Rei-chan." Usagi said as she reached the top of the staircase. 

"Kon'nichi wa Usagi-chan, what are you doing here? There is nothing wrong right? No yoma attacks or anything like that? " Rei asked putting her broom away.

"Rei-chan, you know that there has been no attacks in over two years. The problems that we had are over. I needed to get out and get some fresh air. So, who better to come visit on a day like this than you?" Usagi said with a smile.

"Well I must be prepared you know, it is just my nature. Something that I just can't help."

"You would be able to know anyway if we were in danger, you have the sacred fire."

"True, and it hasn't told me anything about possible future enemies. So would you like to join me for some tea and biscuits?"

"That sounds nice. Do you think we should invite the girls to join us?"

"No. Let's just keep it you and me today. I think we should spend some time together to talk without the rest of the girls."

"Sounds nice."

"Besides this gives me a chance to talk to you about Seiya without Minako getting all starry eyed and talking about how cute the Three Lights are. Don't get me wrong, I think they are adorable, but not enough to interrupt a conversation over."

"Rei-chan are you trying to pry into my life?" Usagi said with a giggle giving Rei a sly look.

"Oh no, not me! Whatever makes you think that?" Rei said playfully. The two had a little laugh out of it before Rei went to get the tea and biscuits. About five minutes later Rei returned and the two enjoyed each others company.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi said quietly looking in her teacup.

"What is it Usagi-chan?" Rei questioned looking up from her cup.

"Do you miss all the fighting? I mean now that Galaxia has returned to her old self, everything is over. Do you miss not being able to transform into Sailor Mars?"

"Well I can still transform into Mars, but I know what you are getting at. There has been a few times, where I miss the fighting. However, to tell you the truth, I am glad that everything is really over. It gives us the chance to really be normal people and lead normal lives. What brought this up Usagi-chan?"

"I don't know really. I guess I fell into a routine and now it feels strange not having that routine anymore. I am happy that we aren't fighting anymore, I really am. One more question, I have been thinking about this recently."

"What is it Usagi-chan?"

"Have you ever given it any though as to who the Sailor Star Lights were? We never really got a chance to know who they really were."

"No, I haven't thought about it. In fact I am glad that they are gone. They were very odd, they never wanted to join up with us. I mean in the end they did help with the fight against Galaxia, but disappeared soon after. So, no, I haven't thought about them. What brought that up?"

"Oh I don't know, I was just wondering about them, around the time the Three Lights came to Tokyo." Rei perked up at the mention of the Three Lights and got a smile on her face. 

"So, now tell me about Seiya. Any chance you two may hook up?"

"Rei-chan!!" Usagi squeaked. "Seiya and I are just friends. I mean it is possible, but not yet."

"Yeah I know that Usagi, but it has been five months already. I mean what do you think of Seiya?"

"He is really sweet. There is something about him though that really makes my heart race."

"So do you like him in return?"

"I don't know really. I mean there is something about him that makes me feel something different every time I see him." 

"What about Mamoru? What are your feelings toward him?"

"I loved him. A little part of me still does, but he has hurt me too many times. I am moving on."

"With Seiya?" Rei asked jokingly. She was trying to rile up Usagi a bit.

"Yeah, maybe. Anything is possible." Usagi shot back. Rei was speechless. She did not know what to say to that. 'Mamoru and Usagi are still going to wind up together in the end, it was destiny. Wasn't it?' Rei thought in her moment of silence. She continued to look at Usagi who had the most serious look on her face. 'If anything was to change the future, we would have seen Pluto or Setsuna by now.'

"Rei-chan. Rei-chan, snap out of it." Usagi said shaking Rei back into reality. 

"Oh I am sorry Usagi-chan." Rei said shaking off the last of her thought.

"Welcome back. What type of dream world were you just in? I was trying to get your attention for the last two three minutes."

"I don't know. I am sorry Usagi, maybe you're right. Maybe Minako-chan is wearing off on me, I am starting to daydream like she does."

"Well, it is about time I head home. I will talk to you later Rei-chan." Usagi said as she stood up.

"Okay Usagi. Thank you for stopping by to chat, it was nice."

"Yes it was, we should do it again. Only next time without all the questions about my personal life!" Usagi said and started to head out the door.

"You enjoyed it and you know it!" Rei said with a laugh. "Have a safe trip home, and enjoy the weekend."

"I will, see you later." Usagi said as she started her walk down the temple stairs. She walked down the streets that led to her house and made it home without a problem. Usagi walked in the house and slipped her shoes off.

"Hello, anybody home?" Usagi called into the house. Usagi walked toward the kitchen where she would for sure find her mom. Looking in the kitchen, Usagi noticed that her mother was not there and that there was a note on the counter. Usagi walked closer to the note and began to read it.

"Usagi, I had to run a few errands. Your father 

is working late and your brother is over at a 

friends house. A letter came for you today.

It is in your room on your desk. I will see you

in an hour, I love you. 

Love Mom."

"Well that explains why nobody is home." Usagi said to herself. She decided to go up to her room to see what letter came for her and who sent it. Usagi opened her bedroom door and headed for her desk to find the letter that was said to be placed there. Usagi looked at it and found that there was no return address on it. 'Hmmm that's odd, I wonder who sent this to me.' Usagi opened the letter to find a ticket and a note. Usagi opened the note and started to read what it said.

Dear Usagi,

I am inviting you to see our concert that we are holding Saturday night.

The ticket also serves as a backstage pass so you can come see me when we 

finish. A limo will pick you up so you do not have to worry about finding a way to get there. I thought that maybe after the concert you and I could go to dinner or maybe see a movie. I will see you tomorrow night Usagi. Have a good day. Talk to you later.

Seiya

Usagi looked at the ticket to see that her seat was front row center. 'Oh my wont the girls be jealous when they find this out.' Usagi thought as she placed the concert ticket in a safe spot. Usagi decided to do her homework so it was out of the way. She wanted to enjoy the weekend without worrying about homework. As soon as she finished, a knock was heard on the front door. 'Mom must need help getting in the house.' Usagi thought as she headed downstairs to answer the door. The person on the other side of the door wasn't Usagi's mom, but another visitor that shocked Usagi.

"Setsuna-san, what brings you here?"

"I came to talk to you Princess, things have changed."

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights.


	2. Changes Chp. 2

Well I must say I was quite overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews I received on this story. My thanks goes out to Serena Kou, Sun Guardian, Moon Angel, The Real Sailor Earth/Sun, Yuki No Miko, Christa, the Ice Princess, Selenity, and NoonNak. Thank you so very much for the warm reviews. Here is chapter two of my story changes. I am sorry it isn't as long as chapter one was, but I promise you chapter 3 is going to be a big one! Right now chapter 3 stands at 19 pages!! As soon as I am done with Chapter 3, I will post it. So I am going to stop the blabbing and let you read chapter 2. Thanks again to all that reviewed this story!

Changes

Author: Fushigi Hime

E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com

Rating: G 

Chapter 2

Usagi stood there not believing what she was seeing. Standing before her was Setsuna, better known as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. When Setsuna appeared, something was not right.

"Please come in. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Usagi asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Princess, I have come here to tell you that your future has changed. There was so many paths that you had the choice to lead, and the one that you did choose has changed the outlook of the future a little."

"A little? What do you mean a little?" Usagi asked looking into the eyes of Setsuna.

"I can't really tell you that Princess, I'm sorry. I am here to tell you that there is no problem with the future, just what you knew before about destiny has changed. You will still become queen, and your kingdom will flourish."

"Well if there is no problem, then why are you here telling me this?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to base your life around destiny. The future is what you make it to be," Setsuna said rising to her feet. "You were right about one thing Princess, the future is not set in stone, good-bye." Setsuna walked toward the door.

"Wait, I don't understand what you are getting at." Usagi said heading in the direction that Setsuna was standing.

"You will understand in time Princess, now I must get back to the gates of time. I will be watching the paths of time and make sure there are no abnormal twists. Farewell." Setsuna said and was gone. Usagi stood there totally confused. She closed the door and went up to her room. Usagi sat on her bed and began to think about what just happened. She noticed Luna sleeping at the foot of the bed. Usagi didn't want to wake her, but she needed to talk to somebody about what just happened.

"Luna, wake up I need to talk to you."

"Oh what is it Usagi-chan?" Luna said stretching.

"I had an interesting visitor today."

"Did the Three Lights drop by?" Luna said wanting to go back to her nap.

"No, but Setsuna did." Usagi said. Luna sprung up out of her daze the second she heard the name of the Guardian of Time mentioned.

"What did she say Usagi?" Luna questioned. She was very concerned that Sailor Pluto would all of a sudden pop up.

"She said that things have changed, but nothing bad. She also said that I was right."

"Right about what Usagi? Just tell me already, don't leave me in the dark any longer."

"She said that I was right about the future not being set in stone." Usagi said looking Luna straight in the eyes. "She told me that the future is okay, just things have changed. That one day when we went to the future, well it's not the same anymore."

"Well did you ask her why things have changed, and what it was exactly that has changed?" Luna asked, her mouth going a mile a minute spitting out questions.

"Luna, you know as well as I do that Setsuna does not tell anything about the future."

"Well why then did she stop by here telling you that the future is different?"

"God Luna you sure are asking a ton of questions."

"I am entitled to ask a lot of questions when a matter like this comes up!"

"Setsuna told me that I should not base my life on destiny. You know that Pluto can see everything. She must have seen what took place with Mamoru. She must know the outcome. Therefore, she comes here to let me know that everything is going to be okay. Hey I was just as shocked as you were to see her at my door."

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, I just don't want this peace that we have to be shattered."

"I don't want that either Luna, but she said nothing of evil approaching. I am quite sure that she would have said something if that was true."

"So what are you going to do Usagi?"

"Well I was going to do a little bit of studying, and maybe take a small nap. Wake me if my mom seems to be having trouble when she gets home."

"Okay Usagi I will do that, have a nice nap." Luna said as she walked out of Usagi's room and down the stairs. While Luna waited for Usagi's mom to come home, Usagi was having another dream.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy, where are you?" A young child called out, her voice echoing throughout the building. The little girl was running from room to room looking for her mother when she ran into someone. She looked up to see none other than her mother.

"Chibi-usa sweetheart, what I have I told you about running in the palace. A princess should not run." The queen said kneeling down to her daughter. Not really caring about what her mother said Chibi-usa hugged her mom. "Now what is it you want dear?" Chibi-usa looked up to her mom with a blank look on her face. A big smile came across her face as she remembered what it was she was going to do. She pulled out a pretty pink rose and handed it to her mom.

"This is for you mommy. Daddy thought that it would be nice to give a pretty lady a pretty flower."

"He did? Well thank you Chibi-usa. Not only did your daddy tell you to bring this pretty rose to me, he had a very pretty girl send it." Neo-Queen Serenity laughed scooping her daughter up in her arms. A gentile voice brought attention to the mother and daughter.

"My isn't this a picture perfect moment."

"Daddy!" Chibi-usa exclaimed and jumped into her father's arms.

"Hey there cutie," the king said standing up, "did you give your mother the gift I told you to give her?"

"Yes I did daddy, see she's holding it in her hand right now."

"Very good sweetheart," the king said putting Chibi-usa down.

"So Serenity, do you like the rose?"

"Very much," Serenity said reaching up to give the king a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Seiya."

Usagi bolted straight up out of her sleep. Looking at the far wall Usagi was holding her head, thinking over her dream.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Luna asked creeping closer to her. "What happened, you scared the life out of me?"

"I had another dream." Usagi said still holding her head.

"Was it about Mamoru?"

"No, but it was about the future and myself being queen."

"Well why would that make you bolt up out of a sound sleep like that?"

"Well I saw my daughter, and the king," Usagi said removing her hand from her head to turn to look at Luna. "The king in my dream was Seiya." Usagi's eyes were piercing through Luna. Usagi grasped her head again and stood up to head to the bathroom.

Luna just sat there on Usagi's bed dumbfounded. She just sat there until she came to. "Usagi, I was going to wake you up to let you know that your mom is home. A-are you going to be okay Usagi?"

Usagi splashed some cold water on her face and turned to Luna, "yeah I will be fine, it was just a dream, nothing to get worked up over. Well I am going to go downstairs to see if mom needs any help."

"If you want to talk, I will be here for you." Luna said hoping up on Usagi's shoulder.

"Thank you so much Luna, I really can't express how much you mean to me." Usagi said scratching Luna under the chin. Luna began to purr and push against Usagi's hand. Luna gave Usagi a quick peck on the cheek and jumped down. Usagi went downstairs where her mom was putting away the groceries. 

"Oh hi Usagi, did you get the letter I left on your desk?" 

"Yes I did mom, thank you. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No I am fine, I have pretty much everything put away." Ikuko said looking at Usagi. "Usagi honey your eyes are bloodshot. Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh I just woke up from a nap, it must be from rubbing my eyes."

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Well I am going to the Three Lights concert tomorrow night. The letter was from Seiya. There was a ticket for a front row seat, plus backstage pass. He even is going all out and having a limo picking me up."

"Wow that sounds pretty exciting Usagi. What time is the concert?"

"I think that it is around six or seven. I will find out when the limo picks me up. He said that he may take me out to dinner or a movie after the concert."

"Well, it sounds like he has some feelings for you Usagi." Ikuko said with a smile on her face. "What do you think about him?"

"He is nice, very sweet person. He has been there for me a few times, and I just met him about two weeks ago. I like him, he really cares about my feelings."

"That is really sweet Usagi. How old is he?"

"He is the same age as I am, in the same classes as I am too."

"Well I hope that you have fun. At least I know you will be safe being that there is going to be a driver."

"Yeah, if anything was to come up though, I would call here to let you know."

"I know you would sweetheart. Come here I want to give you a hug." Usagi giggled and walked into her mother's embrace. Ikuko gave Usagi a big hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you sweetie, you are my little girl and I am so proud of you."

"Thank you mom, that really means a lot to me."

The next day everybody got together to do some shopping.

"Did you hear, the Three Lights concert is tonight?" Minako said in her usual bubbly tone.

"I really want to go, that would be so cool to see them perform." Makoto said looking at a picture of them in a store window.

"Well it is too bad that the concert is sold out. There is not a chance we can get tickets to see this concert. Life is not fair." Minako said kicking a rock in the sidewalk.

"Well I am going to the concert." Usagi said walking a little faster.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Minako screeched when she heard what Usagi said.

"You heard me, I am going to the Three Lights concert tonight."

"How did you get a ticket Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, trying her best to shelter her from Minako.

"I got a letter in the mail yesterday. It was from Seiya. He gave me a front row ticket to tonight's concert plus a backstage pass. He is sending a limo to pick me up. He said that after the concert we may go to dinner or a movie."

"Usagi-chan, I would stop talking now while you still have air in your lungs." Makoto said, directing her attention to Minako who was fuming.

"Minako-chan, I was just as surprised when I got the letter, don't be mad."

"But I want to go too." Minako whined.

"Minako-chan, would you please stop that whining, we are here to have fun, not listen to you whining." Rei said, walking next to Minako.

"It's not fair." Minako said, continuing to pout.

"Minako-chan, let's have a good time shopping and not worry about me going to a concert. There will be other concerts that we can all go to together." Usagi said putting her arm around Minako's shoulders.

"Okay Usagi-chan, but you have to give me all the details after okay?" 

"Deal! Now lets shop!"

"Yeah, I am most definitely up for that." Minako said, her mood totally changed.

"It is amazing how she can do a 180 just like that. It is scary how much you and Minako are the same Usagi-chan." Rei said putting her arm around Usagi.

"Ha ha very funny, Rei-chan," Usagi said, "I am not like that anymore."

"Yes I know that, and I am very proud of you. It is about time everything that I have told you has finally sunk in that think skull of yours."

"Well it is wonderful to know that you haven't changed one bit over the years."

"I love this. It feels like old times." Makoto said with a tiny giggle in her voice.

"I do agree, I missed Usagi-chan's and Rei-chan's little quarrels." Ami said agreeing with Makoto.

"Little quarrels?" Both Rei and Usagi said. Shock was clearly written on their faces.

"Our quarrels were not little." Usagi said. "Rei-chan was just down right nasty."

"Oh you weren't any better Usagi-chan." Rei said starting to laugh. Usagi looked at Rei with anger, but soon melted and giggles erupted from Usagi. Soon everybody was laughing and walking down the avenue. 

After about an hour of shopping, the group decided it was time to call it quits.

"Have fun at tonight's concert Usagi-chan." Ami said getting ready to head in the direction of her home.

"As much as I want to go and how jealous I am of you, have fun. You better tell me all the details though." Minako said giving Usagi a wink.

"I will let you guys know what happens, and how the concert went." Usagi said motioning with her fingers on her heart as to say 'cross my heart.' 

"I think that will be fine. I expect a full report tomorrow," Rei said giving Usagi a serious, yet goofy look.

"Well I have the same thoughts as the other two, I will just spare you of hearing it a third time. I will however tell you to have fun. So Usagi-chan, have fun." Makoto said with a little chuckle in her voice.

"Okay guys, I will talk to you tomorrow. I have about a two hours before the concert begins so I really should get home to get ready. Bye guys," Usagi said, waving as she walked away. The rest of the girls said their good-byes and walked away. 

It took Usagi about fifteen minutes to get to her house. She went up to her room with the shopping bag of clothes. Placing the bag on her bed, Usagi went into the bathroom to take a shower. About thirty minutes later Usagi emerged from the shower. A towel crowned her head; a robe cloaked her body. It took Usagi about another forty-five minutes to dry her hair and place it in its usual style. Usagi walked over to her bed to get the outfit that she was going to wear.

Usagi opened the bag to take the outfit she bought out. Usagi bought a black skirt, and a white blouse. The blouse has pink roses embroidered all over in a sporadic pattern. Usagi changed into the outfit and found that it fit perfectly. In her drawer, Usagi took out a pair of white knee-highs. After putting the knee-highs on, Usagi put a pair of earrings, and a thin gold necklace. Usagi took the ticket from her desk and started to head downstairs.

Just as Usagi headed downstairs to put her shoes on, the limo that was to pick her up arrived. 

"Mom, I am leaving for the concert," Usagi called out hoping her mother will hear her.

"Okay, have fun dear," Ikuko said walking to Usagi. "What time do you think that you will be home?"

"I am not sure, but I will try not to be home too late. Besides, we have a driver." Just as Usagi finished her sentence, a knock came to the door. Ikuko went to the door and opened it to reveal a man dressed in black. He wore a black hat and was obvious that he was the driver to the limo outside. "Goodnight Mom, I love you." Usagi said giving Ikuko a peck on the cheek.

"Have fun Usagi."

"Thanks mom." Usagi said and was out the door. The driver of the limo opened the door for Usagi. Usagi stepped inside and was in awe. It was the first time she has been inside a limo. Everything that she saw made her feel like she was a celebrity. 

On the seat across from her, Usagi saw a rose with a small note attached to it. Usagi picked the rose up and placed it to her nose. She kept it at her nose and breathed in the wonderful fragrance as she read the note.

"Usagi. I hope you have a safe ride to the show tonight. I will be looking for you in the front row tonight. Please don't forget to come backstage. Seiya." Usagi sat back and closed her eyes. She smiled thinking that she was Cinderella off to the royal ball. Twenty minutes later Usagi arrived at the concert hall. She could see all the people lined up waiting to get in. She also noticed that a lot of fans were looking at the limo driving up to the VIP lot. The limo came to a stop and the driver came around to open her door. 

Usagi stepped out of the limo and looked around. She straightened out her skirt and look at the driver.

"Where do I go from here?"

"Do you see that door over there?" He said pointing to a door that had the letters VIP written on it. Usagi nodded and the driver continued. "Just go through that door and show whomever is on the other side your ticket. He or she will help you find you seat."

"Thank you very much." Usagi said turning towards the direction of the door.

"Have a good time at the concert. I will see you after the show is over."

"Thank you again," Usagi said and started to walk towards the door. She couldn't help but notice the looks that she got from all the other fans. Usagi stifled a giggle and walked thought the door.

The man on the other side greeted Usagi and took her ticket. He ripped off half of the ticket and handed Usagi the other half. With the ticket stub, he also handed Usagi a pass to get backstage.

"You're one lucky girl to have a boyfriend like Seiya."

A blush crept across her cheeks. "Seiya is not my boyfriend. He is a good friend that I know from school."

"Oh I am sorry. Here let me show you to your seat."

"Thank you." Usagi followed the man for about five minutes until he reached the front area of the concert hall.

"Here you are miss, this is your seat." The man said pointing to the seat that was in the front row direct middle. Usagi gave the man a smile and a nod and walked to her seat. Across the armrest Usagi saw another red rose with a note attached. Usagi smiled, took the rose and sat down. Opening the note Usagi started to read. 'Sit back and relax, the show will start soon. I hope you enjoy the show. Seiya."

Usagi sat back and watched as the hall became full of fans within minutes. 'It shouldn't be long now,' Usagi thought as she smelled the rose. About ten minutes later the house lights dimmed. Screams began to erupt from the fans until all was dark. A minute later an explosion of lights flooded the hall. The decibels of screams was heightened a few notches when the saw who was on stage.

Usagi got a smile on her face as she looked up to see Seiya. Seiya looked down to Usagi and gave Usagi a wink and blew her a kiss. All the girls around her swooned thinking that it were meant for them. Usagi giggled and smiled up at Seiya holding the rose to her nose.

The concert hall exploded again, this time with the music that had just started. The concert was now in full swing. Usagi sat back and enjoyed the songs that her friends sang. An hour into the concert, Seiya started to speak.

"There is a very special lady out there, and I have something for her." Seiya said kneeling down and stretching out his hand to Usagi. "Will you join my brothers and myself onstage Usagi?" Seiya asked gazing into the eyes of Usagi.

Usagi nodded her head and accepted Seiya's hand. She was hoisted on stage and waved to Taiki and Yaten. They waved back and smiled. A chair was brought on stage and set by Usagi. Seiya motioned for Usagi to sit down. Usagi sat down on the chair and looked at Seiya.

Seiya handed Usagi another rose and started to sing. It was just Seiya singing and singing only to her. It was a sweet love song that he wrote just for Usagi. Usagi had a feeling that Seiya had a lot more up his sleeve. She just sat there and smiled up at Seiya.

After the song was over Usagi took her original seat. The rest of the concert was as good and was over in an hour. Usagi waited until the crowd thinned out before she headed backstage. Usagi went into her purse and pulled out the backstage pass to show it to the security guard just outside the Three Light's dressing room.

Usagi gently knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later Usagi heard a voice telling her to come in. Usagi looked up at the guard and smiled before stepping inside. Seiya saw Usagi enter the room and walked towards her. Usagi noticed that he had one arm behind his back and a big grin on his face.

"Seiya what do you have behind your back?" Usagi asked trying to look behind Seiya's back. Seiya kept his secret safe by successfully dodging her.

"Patience my dear Usagi, it is more rewarding in the end." Seiya said pulling out three roses that he had hidden behind his back. Usagi now had six roses and was now curious as to the location of the other six. 'Patience huh? He is up to something.'

Usagi noticed Yaten and Taiki staring at the two smiling. "Hello you two. That was a great concert you put on tonight." The two snapped out of their stupor and walked towards Usagi and Seiya.

"I am glad that you came. I think that Seiya feels the same way too." Yaten said winking towards Seiya.

"Oh of course Seiya is happy. I am also glad that you came Usagi. Now, Yaten let's leave these two alone." Taiki said lightly hitting Seiya in the shoulder, as he walked out of the room. Seiya just stood there and watched as his brothers went to another room.

"Okay do you want to tell me what is going on?" Usagi asked as soon as they were alone.

"Well, you and I are going to go out to dinner. That is all that I am going to tell you. Now remember, patience pays the best reward." Seiya said looking down at Usagi with a smug grin on is face.

"I don't even know why I bother trying to get information out of you." Usagi said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ah m'lady, the things that you shall learn about me. Not to mention the things that I hope to learn about you." Seiya said taking Usagi's hand and placing a small gentle kiss on her palm. Usagi stood there looking into Seiya's eyes. She could feel the butterflies rise in her stomach and her knees go weak.

Seiya looked into Usagi's sky blue eyes and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am ready to go," Usagi said taking in a deep breath. Seiya held out his arm for Usagi. She accepted by threading her arm with his and together they walked out of the dressing room and towards the limo.

The second that Seiya and Usagi stepped outside, fans started to scream and take pictures from where the security barricaded them. Usagi looked up at Seiya and gave his arm a squeeze. "You must be really popular to have all these girls dying just to get a glimpse of you."

"Yeah I'm popular, but I don't need them all over me. It is a very unattractive quality in a woman."

"Really, then what do you find attractive?"

"You." Seiya said as they stepped up to the limo. The driver was waiting by the door with it open when he saw the two approach. Usagi was silent as she was helped into the limo. Seiya was soon to follow and the door was shut. The driver took his seat up front and they were off.

Seiya looked over at Usagi who was still silent. He noticed that he cheeks were stained a light pink. "You're cute when you blush." He watched as the light pink in her cheeks darken a few shades.

"You think that I am attractive?" Usagi asked in a small voice.

"Yes I do. You have many qualities that I find attractive."

"Seiya, I don't know what to say. I'm flattered." Usagi said looking up at Seiya. She could tell that he was sincere. The look in his eyes told her so. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"It's a surprise Usagi. Everything is a surprise." Seiya said with a sly grin.

"Don't I know it." Usagi said with a smile.

"So sit back and relax. Enjoy the ride." Usagi let a small giggle escape and sat back. About ten minutes later the limo came to a stop. Usagi saw that she was at one of Tokyo's finest restaurant. She looked at the place, herself, then up at Seiya.

"What's the matter Usagi?" Seiya asked noticing the change in Usagi.

"Are you sure that I am dressed properly to be in such a place?"

"You look great Usagi, don't worry about anything."

"Okay, but you didn't have to take me here. It's too much."

"Usagi, nothing is too much for you. Now let's go and have dinner." The door opened and Seiya got out. He held his hand our for Usagi who accepted. Once the two were out of the limo, they headed inside. The matre'd looked up at the couple as they got closer.

"Good evening sir and madam, reservation?"

"Kou, Seiya," Seiya said with a smile. The matre'd looked in the book for his name. Finding it, he took two menus.

"Right this way sir." He said walking into the dining area. Seiya and Usagi followed and were seated by a large bay window. The matre'd handed them the menus and told them that their waiter will be with them shortly.

A few minutes later, their waiter came and took their orders. Memorizing what they ordered, he headed off to the kitchen. Usagi looked up at Seiya and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Seiya asked with growing interest.

"How completely wonderful these past five months of getting to know you have been."

"Now it is my turn to be flattered. I must say that I have also enjoyed getting to know you. I hope that I will be able to know you for longer."

"Oh I think that can be arranged. There is still many things that you don't know about me."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"It's a surprise. Just be patient. I will tell you someday." Usagi said thinking how she was going to tell him that she is a princess from the moon. That someday she will be the Earth's future queen, plus being Sailor Moon.

"Well let's not have any secrets. I would hate to think that we kept things from one another."

"In time Seiya dear, you will know everything there is to know about me."

"Well can you tell me some of it tonight?"

"No I am afraid that I can't. It is a very important matter, and I think that it should be dealt with when we are in private. Do you have any secrets that you want to tell me?"

"Not at the moment." 'Only the fact that my brothers and I are not from this planet. Only the fact that I am a Sailor Senshi who helped the Senshi Eternal Sailor Moon save this planet from Galaxia and chaos.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when their dinner arrived. Usagi looked at the entrée in front of her and was very happy. Seiya liked the way his entrée looked as well.

"Let's dig in," Seiya said to Usagi with his fork in his hand.

"Yes, let's," Usagi said holding up her fork. They clinked their forks together and began to eat. The rest of the time was silent as they ate their candle lit dinner enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Seiya. The concert, dinner, roses, and you. I really had a wonderful time."

"That makes me happy to hear that you had a good time. I myself had a great time. From giving you the roses, pulling you up on stage and singing to only you, and spending a wonderful dinner with you. But, before you go inside, I have something for you."

"My goodness I think you have given me more than enough." Usagi said with a light laugh.

"I could never give you enough." Seiya said reaching into the passengers side in the front seat of the limo. What Seiya presented to Usagi made her mouth drop. To complete the six roses that Usagi had in her hands, Seiya had a dozen and a half more in his.

"Oh my goodness, Seiya." Usagi said as she looked at the beautiful roses, then at the man holding them.

"These belong with the one's that you have in your hands." Seiya said handing Usagi the bouquet. 

"Thank you so much Seiya." Usagi said taking the bouquet that was being handed to her.

"Goodnight Usagi."

"Goodnight Seiya." Usagi said and turned to head inside.

"Usagi?"

"Yes Seiya?" She said turning around.

"I have one more thing to give you."

"And that would be?"

"This." Seiya said giving Usagi a soft yet firm kiss. Usagi felt tingles shoot though out her body. They pulled away and Usagi opened her eyes. She looked up at Seiya who had a lopsided smile on his face.

"Goodnight. I will see you Monday in class." Usagi said in a daze. She gave Seiya another kiss and went inside. Seiya stood there for a second looking up at the house that Usagi just entered.

"Goodnight Usagi, my love." Seiya said and got back in the limo and went home.

Usagi took the roses and placed them in some water. While she was doing that Usagi noticed another note attached. Opening the card, Usagi started to read. 

'The evening was perfect and sealed with a kiss. To many more perfect evenings that I hope to share with only you. The song that I sang for you tonight was written for only you. Every word that I sung to you I meant. My feelings for you have grown Usagi. I hope that you feel the same towards me. Goodnight sweet Usagi and sweet dreams. 

Love, Seiya.' 

Usagi closed the note and got dressed for bed. Usagi fell fast asleep with the feeling of the kiss still on her lips.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights. 


	3. Changes Chp. 3

Here we go with chapter 3. Like I promised, it is a long one!! My thanks goes out to all those wonderful people who reviewed my story so far. You guys are the best. Chapter 4 is in the works, I won't be posting it as soon as I have the other two and this one. So please sit back and enjoy the story!!

Changes

Author: Fushigi Hime

E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Chapter 3

Usagi woke up early Monday morning to get a jump start on her day. After showering, dressing, and eating breakfast, Usagi was headed off to school. Once at the school, Usagi sat down at her seat in her first period class. Opening one of her books, Usagi looked through the chapter that today's lesson would be on. Usagi noticed a very large three headed shadow covering her and nearly jumped out of her seat when it spoke.

"U-sa-gi-chan," the voice boomed at the back of the head of the blond. Usagi, trying to regain her composure turned around to look in the faces of Ami, Minako, and Makoto.

"Good morning you three," Usagi said knowing exactly what was going to happen next. 'Minako-chan is going to want to know how everything went on Saturday.'

"So Usagi-chan. I, um we want to know every detail of what happened this Saturday," Minako said correcting herself after the looks she got from Ami and Makoto.

'Do I know Minako-chan or what?' Usagi thought sighing. "I had a really great time."

"Oh no missy, you are not going to get away with that. You are going to sit here and tell us every detail of what happened on Saturday," Minako said getting demanding.

'No way around this one Usagi.' "The limo came, rose inside. Limo drove to concert hall, took my seat. Another rose. Concert started, Seiya pulled me on stage. More roses. Sang a song for me. Concert ended. Went backstage. More roses. Had dinner. Again more roses. A kiss, then goodnight. The end." Usagi said re-living the night as cut and dry as she could just for the looks that she would get from the girls. It was enough. In front of Usagi stood a blushing Ami, a smiling Makoto, and a dumbfounded, mouth agape Minako.

Minako just stood there in complete shock of what she just heard. It was Usagi's giggling that slapped Minako across the face sending her back into reality. 

"You got pulled on stage, and Seiya sang a song just for you?" She said on a voice so calm that it was starting to scare Usagi.

"And he gave you roses?" Again in the same calm tone. Now Ami and Makoto were growing a little uncomfortable with Minako's reaction.

"Yes two dozen. Some had notes attached." Usagi instantly regretted what she said and mentally slapped herself.

"AND you kissed him?" Usagi was about to answer when she saw the teacher and Seiya enter the classroom. The teacher instructed everybody to take their seats. Usagi was jumping for joy inside knowing that the questions would end.

Minako looked at Usagi and smiled. "This isn't over Usagi-chan," she said in a singsong voice.

'That's it. I should just pack my bags and leave Japan. Minako-chan is going to kill me when she gets all the information out of me.' Usagi thought hitting her head on her desk. Seiya took his seat next to Usagi's and placed his hand on her back. Usagi looked up to see Seiya smiling at her. Usagi sat up straight and smiled back at him. Usagi felt her insides melt as she looked at Seiya. 'Today is going to be an interesting day and weird day.' Usagi though as she placed her head in her hands. Running her hands down her face and letting out a sigh, Usagi prepared for the day ahead.

At lunch Minako and the other two were already surrounding poor Usagi. Actually it was more of Minako doing the surrounding.

"So you kissed?" Minako said sitting down next to Usagi who was sitting next to a tree.

"Yes Minako-chan, we kissed."

"I want to know the whole story."

"I already told you the whole story."

"You think that I am going to let you get away with what you chewed up and spit at me earlier? I don't. Now spill it Usagi-chan."

'Oh jeez, this is going to take all lunch break.' Usagi though as she began to tell Minako and the others in full detail of her date Saturday night.

"He sang a love song, just for you?" Minako said sincerely with a touch of jealousy in her voice. "He took you to dinner at one of the best restaurants in Tokyo? And he kissed you goodnight. Oh that is so romantic!" Minako wiped a tear away from her eye as she looked away.

"You two sure have grown close to each other these past five months. I am really happy for you," Makoto said.

"But Usagi-chan, what about Mamoru-san?" Ami asked. Everybody was silent for a moment not sure of what to say before Usagi spoke. 

"I am over Mamoru-san, and I have moved on. I am not worried about Seiya stepping all over my heart. I really feel something with Seiya. I feel more for Seiya than I ever felt for Mamoru."

"Usagi-chan, what about the future?" Ami asked.

"I never told you these three this, but almost a week ago I got a visit from Setsuna. Or should I say Sailor Pluto."

"YOU WHAT? Why didn't you tell us that you got a got a surprise visit from her?" Makoto exploded.

"Who did you get a visit from Usagi?" A fourth voice asked. The girls looked up to see Seiya with Taiki and Yaten behind him. Seiya noticed how pale Makoto got so it had to be something important.

"A old friend whom I haven't seen in close to two years came to see me sometime last week. They are just upset that she didn't pay them the same visit that I got," Usagi said. She wasn't lying, just not telling the complete truth. She shot a look at Makoto who was starting to get color back in her face.

"That must have been a nice surprise," Taiki said looking over in Ami's direction.

"Yeah and she has yet to tell us what they talked about," Ami said shooting a look of death at Usagi.

"Oh jeez, I will tell you about it later, I am tired of talking."

"Well Usagi, would you like to spend the rest of lunch with me?" Seiya said giving Usagi his best smile.

"Why don't you three join us. That way you can get to know these three a little better and vice versa."

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Taiki asked.

"Please sit down and join us," Ami said patting the ground next to her.

"This looks safe enough," Yaten said looking at the setting.

"Of course, and we'll help you keep the herd of wild fans away from you guys," Minako said smiling up to Yaten. She offered the ground next to her by patting it with her hand. The three guys sat down next to one of the girls.

Each one went off into their own little world. Minako and Yaten were talking about how much she wanted to become a popular idol. Yaten in reply was telling her how hard it is to become a popular idol. Taiki and Ami were reading out of a Japanese/English dictionary helping each other remember the words, and some phrases.

Meanwhile, Makoto, Usagi, and Seiya were chatting occasionally looking at the other two. 

"Sorry that I don't have another brother for you to sit and chat with."

"That is quite alright. Seiya, you say that you three are brothers, yet you look nothing alike. So it is not possible for you to be triplets," Makoto said looking Seiya in the eyes. It was just something that struck Makoto funny.

"We are not related by blood."

"So you are saying that you three are not brothers?" Usagi asked.

"Not by birth. We were adopted together by a loving family who couldn't have children and wanted a nice size family. We grew up together since we were babies. So we are brothers in every way but blood." Seiya lied. It was not like he was going to tell them that he and his brothers were from another part of the galaxy.

"Oh wow that is great. I am sorry for asking such a personal question like that Seiya," Makoto said as her cheeks started to pink.

"That is quite alright Makoto-san."

"Oh please, Makoto is just fine."

"Or if you want, you can call her Mako-chan," Usagi said smiling.

"Usagi-chan, you and the girls are the only ones allowed to call me that." Seiya looked at the two and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Usagi asked looking to see if she dropped food on herself or if she had any on her face.

"You two must be really good friends."

"Why do you think that?" Makoto asked.

"You two are so open to each other, it shows."

"Hey you guys, it's time to head back to class," Ami said to the rest of the group.

"Already? Oh why does time have to fly so fast when you are having fun," Minako said as she was helped to her feet by Yaten. "Arigatou Yaten-san."

"Do itashimashite Minako-san."

"Please call me Minako-chan, I like it better, plus I am used to it."

"Very well Minako-chan, I shall walk you inside." Everybody headed inside to finish the second half of school. Minako and Yaten departed as did Ami and Taiki. Makoto split from Seiya and Usagi as they together headed to their next class. The rest of the day went at a moderate pace. The final bell rang announcing that the school day had ended for today. The girls all met up outside and talked about how the rest of their day went.

"So what should we do with the rest of this nice day?" Usagi asked, extending her arms out in the air.

"Well I suggest that you and I go out tonight," Seiya said coming up from behind Usagi putting his arms around her waist.

"Well that is no fun for the rest of us," Minako said crossing her arms across her chest in protest.

"Oh contraire, I think that you and I should go out tonight for a night on the town. It will be a way for me to get to know you better." Yaten said stepping up next to Minako.

"You want to go on a date with me? Somebody pinch me, I think I am dreaming." Makoto walked closer to Minako and pinched her on the arm. "Oww, Mako-chan, that hurt!" Minako cried, rubbing the new sore spot on her arm.

"Hey you said to pinch you. So I did and you are not dreaming."

"Well I didn't mean for anybody to actually do it."  
"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Forgiven."

"Well if you would all excuse me, I should get home. I have studying that I need to do." Ami said as she started to walk away.

"Ami-san?" Taiki said bringing Ami to a stop.

"Yes Taiki-san." Ami said turning around.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight for a date." Ami turned about three shades of red and hung her head in slight embarrassment. The other girls looked at 

Ami and waited to see what she was going to say. Ami looked up, her eyes meeting Taiki's and nodded a yes. The girls all gave Ami a thumbs up, which deepened the pink on her face.

"Well it looks like you three are going to have fun. I am going to go over to the temple and spend the rest of my day with Rei-chan," Makoto said. A glimmer of sadness flashed through her eyes, but vanished before anybody could see it. "Have a good time tonight you guys. I want the details tomorrow. Ja ne Minna." Makoto started to walk towards Rei's temple with her shoulders square. Her head was held high until she was out of sight. As soon as Makoto was a good distance away, her shoulders sagged and her head fell. Letting out a sigh, she continued her walk to Rei's.

"Are you sure that you don't have any other brothers?" Usagi asked Seiya as she watched Makoto walk away. Usagi saw right through Makoto, and knew what she was feeling inside.

"Sorry Usagi, it is just us three."  
"Just thought that I would ask. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"You know what Usagi?"

"Yeah okay, I will have to wait and see because it is a surprise."

"Not really."

"Then what?"

"I'm not so sure myself what we are going to do." Seiya said running his fingers through his hair at the back of his head. On his face was a sheepish grin.

"Oh Seiya you are impossible," Usagi said placing her arms around his waist.

"Well why don't we triple date. What do you four think?" Seiya asked looking at the four.

"I don't know about you two, but I already had something in mind for tonight," Taiki said. He looked at Ami and then back at the others.

"And what would that be Taiki?" Yaten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a nice romantic evening in mind. I honestly do not think that you need to know about what Ami-san and myself are going to do tonight."

"Relax Taiki. It is not often you take a girl out. In fact, I've never seen you with a date," Seiya said. "Are you sure you don't want to join us for a night on the town?"

"No. I want a chance to get to know Miss Ami-san here alone. Seiya you should understand where I am going with this. You and Usagi-san have had a chance to get to know each other, one on one, without Yaten or myself with you."

"Well this is my first date with Minako-chan, and I don't mind doing this. But the six of us will have to do something together," Yaten said pointing his finger at Taiki.

"I promise. I just hope that Ami feels that she would like to spend time with me again," Taiki said looking at Ami who instantly turned bright red.

"Well Ami-chan, you have fun! Don't worry about getting home to study." Usagi said with a strong authority. 

"Yeah Ami-chan, you better follow our leader's orders. She can get really mean if you don't." Minako said.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. She gave Minako the deadliest look. A look that would have her friend fried if looks could kill.

"What? It was a joke Usagi-chan lighten up," Minako said. She returned a look of her own to Usagi that would say, "duh, I'm not stupid." Usagi relaxed a bit. A smile washed away the sour look on her face.

"So I guess that it is going to be just us four this time. This is going to be the first time that I have ever been on a double date," Usagi said looking up to Seiya.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat with you guys, I would like to start my date with Taiki," Ami said to everyone's surprise.

"I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow morning," Usagi said. She was trying to sound authoritve, but was cracking a smile.

"Yes ma'am, Usagi ma'am," Ami said in mock salute. The group broke out in a fit of laughter before parting ways. Taiki and Ami went off on their own path, while the other four went off to paint Tokyo red.

On the other side of town, a tall gloomy brunette climbs the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine. A raven haired priestess is going about her daily chores. She looked up to see the sad brunette climbing the stairs.

"Mako-chan, what's the matter?" Rei immediately asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Oh something happened today that made me lonely."

"What happened?"

"Oh at lunch the Three Lights joined us. Well to cut the story short, the girls paired off with a Light for a date."

"You mean to tell me that Ami-chan is going out on a date with a person and not a textbook?"

"Yeah, she and Taiki are going out on a date."

"So Minako-chan is with Yaten."

"Correct my friend. I am the leftover. The one without a date. Now you know why I feel alone.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, I am alone as well." Rei said trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh come on Rei-chan. You have Yuuichirou feeding out of your hands."

"I do not!!"

"Deny it all you want, I sometimes see you with sparks in your eyes when you look at him."

"Boy Mako-chan, I think you need your eyes checked. You think you have me all figured out don't you?"

"I'm not the only one who's seen it. Even Ami-chan has seen it." With that said, Rei turned bright red.

"I am sure that you will find some one out there that is right for you. Enjoy being single. Why don't we go to the mall and you can look at all the guys. You can remark on how they look like your old boyfriend."

"Oh come on I am not that bad am I?"

"Ask Ami-chan."

"I give up!"

"So do you want to go to the mall or not?"

"Yeah sure thing Rei-chan. Thank you, you have really made me felt wanted."

"Yeah yeah, don't get mushy on me. Let me change, and we can be off."  
"Sounds good to me!"

"Great I will be right back," Rei said as she vanished to get changed. Makoto waited outside and within a few minutes Rei was back in a different outfit. "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

"Then let's go!" Rei said and they were off to the mall.  
  


Taiki and Ami were in the limo and headed toward the restaurant that they were going to enjoy dinner at. Taiki looked over at Ami and smiled. 

"I am happy that you chose to join me tonight."

"I cannot believe that I am actually going on a date with you," Ami said. She looked at Taiki and blushed. "How come you wanted a date with me? I mean all I do is study, and I know that I am not that pretty."

"Ami-san, one you are beautiful. Two, I am always studying too. Three, you interest me. When I first saw you there was a spark inside me that triggered an urge for me to get to know you better. I am sorry that it took me almost a half a year to talk to you. Listen to me, I am just talking on and on. I'm sorry." Ami just looked at Taiki, she was speechless. Her cheeks started to pink as she looked at Taiki and smiled.

"That has to be the nicest words anyone has told me. I too have been very shy to make an attempt to talk to you. I always thought of you as a very un-approachable guy, that and you being so popular did not help my nerves any."

"We have a lot in common don't we?"

"I believe we do, I don't mind though." Ami said as the limo pulled up to the restaurant. Taiki was the first to step out and extended his hand for Ami. Ami happily accepted his hand and together, hand in hand, entered the restaurant. 

In downtown Tokyo, four people were having the times of their lives. A huge carnival and it was rumored to be the best of the best. It had the biggest roller coasters, fastest rides, fun games, contests, and everything else fun.

"Hey do you want to go on that?" Minako asked pointing to the largest roller coaster filled with loops and dips, and very fast.

"Oh yeah, that looks like it would be a blast," Yaten said.

"I am all for that bad boy. How about you Usagi?" Seiya asked looking over at Usagi. Usagi took one look at the coaster and paled.

"Oh no way are you going to get me on that."

"Aww common Usagi-chan, it'll be fun!" Minako said with a pout on her face.

"No, I do not want to ride that. I will just wait right here while you guys ride that."

"Please Usagi, go on this ride with me. I will sit next to you and hold your hand. If you want you can keep your eyes closed." Seiya said draping his himself over Usagi's shoulders. Usagi looked over at Seiya's puppy dog face and melted.

"Fine I'll go on the ride. Just don't get mad at me if you are deaf when we get off this thing."

"Well now that this is settled, let's get in line." Yaten said as he took Minako and headed off for the line. Seiya and Usagi followed right behind. Usagi was regretting every step she took closer to the ride.

After about fifteen minutes in line, it was their turn to get on. 

"We have to have the front seat, it's the best on the whole ride." Seiya said as they moved closer to the front.

"Oh dear God, why am I doing this?" Usagi murmured as she saw the roller coaster cars pull up and the other passengers get off. She and Seiya sat up front and Usagi already closed her eyes. Yaten and Minako sat right behind the two and waited for the ride to begin.

"Usagi do you want to hold my hand?" Seiya asked looking at Usagi. Usagi popped open one eye and looked at Seiya. He had concern for her in his eyes, which made her calm down a bit. She opened her other eye and took Seiya's hand. As soon as the roller coaster assistant made sure that everybody was secure, he gave the thumbs up to the operator. 

The roller coaster gave a slight jerk which caused Usagi to squeak and grip Seiya's hand. Seiya gave Usagi's hand a soft squeeze, and the roller coaster started to move. Usagi took a deep breath as she waited for the roller coaster to climb to its path. Usagi watched the ground

get smaller and smaller as she got higher and higher. The slow climb and the clicks of the chains pulling the cars to the top was slowly driving Usagi insane.

Once at the top, Usagi looked forward. All she saw was the rest of the carnival, and the huge drop ahead of her. As soon as she was going over the edge, she started to let out the loudest scream of her life. Her scream of fear started to turn into a scream of fun, as she went through each turn, dip and loop. She had let go of Seiya's hand and was holding hers high in the air. A few minutes later the cars came to a stop and everybody got off. Usagi was laughing so hard that she had to hold onto Seiya to keep her balance. Seiya smiled and placed his arm around Usagi and started to walk down the platform.

"I take it that you had a good time on the coaster?" Minako asked, a bright smile on her face.

"Well by the way she is laughing, I'd say she had a great time," Yaten said with a smile.

"Are you kidding? I had a blast. I wouldn't mind going on that again."

"Why don't we go on some other rides, and play some games. We can always come back to this later." Seiya said.

"Okay, so where are we going to go next?"

"Let's go to the games, maybe we can get some cool prize." Minako said.

"Sounds good to me Minako-chan, shall we?" Yaten asked offering his arm to Minako. Minako giggled as she accepted threading her arm with his. Seiya still had his arm around Usagi's waist, and now Usagi's arm was around his. The four of them started to walk towards the games. They were almost there when they were approached by some giddy fans.

"Are you, and you, are you Seiya and Yaten from the Three Lights?"

"They have to be, just look at them."

"Ladies, as much as we are flattered that you think that, we are not from the Three Lights." Seiya said glancing at Yaten.

"Like my friend said, we're not them. Now would you please excuse us, I would like to get back to what we were doing." Yaten said and started to walk away with Minako. Seiya and Usagi followed right beside. The two girls just looked at them, shrugged and walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Minako asked.

"If they knew that we were actually the Three Lights, that would be the end of our date. Now let's just have fun!" Yaten said as they walked up to a game that had the largest stuffed animals.

"So you think you can win one of those do ya?" Usagi asked Seiya pointing to the large teddy bear.

"Oh I know I can win that!" Seiya boasted standing proud.

"I don't think you can Seiya," Usagi said causing Seiya to falter his stance.

"I will prove you wrong m'lady. You just stand here and see," Seiya said heading up to the game. The game seemed like it would be easy to do, so Seiya thought he would have no problem winning one of the large prizes. 

"Ah I see that we have another player here to try his luck," the man said sizing Seiya up.

"What do I have to do in order to win one of the big ones?"

"To win the big prizes is simple. All you have to do is get all five balls in the barrel."

"Seems easy enough, how much?"

"Three dollars for five balls." Seiya reached in his wallet and gave the man three dollars. Seiya was given five balls and the game was off. Seiya tossed the first ball towards the barrel and it bounced out. He tried a different approach to tossing the ball in and this time he got it in. He did the same for the rest and got two more in. 

"Told you so," Usagi whispered in his ear. Seiya gave Usagi a sly smile and handed the guy three more dollars. The man retrieved the three balls that were still in the barrel and handed 

him those three plus two more. He took the money and placed it in his pocket with the rest of his money. Seiya began to toss the five balls and got four of them in. He stood there tossing the fifth ball in his hand and looked over at Usagi.

"What will you do for me if I make this one in?" Seiya slyly asked Usagi.

"I don't think that you are going to make it dear Seiya," Usagi replied.

"Such confidence my dear. Now what will you do for me?"

"Okay. If you make this last one, I will do whatever you want me to do. Within reason."

"Usagi, you have yourself a deal."

"Oh Usagi, you shouldn't have done that," Yaten said. He knew how Seiya got when it came to winning. He also knew Seiya's mind and what he was thinking.

"Why's that Yaten?" Usagi asked looking at Yaten.

"I guess you will just have to wait and see." Seiya looked at Usagi and gave her a sly grin and tossed the ball towards the barrel. He kept his eyes on Usagi the whole time and didn't bother to look at the barrel. Usagi just watched as the ball sailed over to the barrel and landed inside with the other four without bouncing out. Usagi's mouth dropped as the man announced that Seiya was a winner. Seiya came up and wrapped his arm around Usagi and whispered low in her ear.

"I told you I would win, now pick out what stuffed animal you want." Seiya gently kissed Usagi's ear and stood up straight. That little peck sent shivers down Usagi's spine. She looked up at the prizes and chose the giant white teddy bear.

"Thank you Seiya," Usagi said giving Seiya a peck on the cheek. "Now what is it oh great master that you would like me to do?"

"Hmm I am going to have to think about this," Seiya said looking down at Usagi.

"Oh come on Seiya, don't torture her!" Minako said to Seiya. She wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Okay then. This Friday, you and I are going to go out to dinner. Just the two of us, and nobody else. The rest of what I have planned you are going to have to wait." Seiya said looking deep in Usagi's eyes. Usagi was about to melt on the spot. Her heart was doing flip flops, and her stomach was about to fly away with all the butterflies she had inside. She just looked at Seiya and smiled until Minako spoke up.

"Well what do you say Usagi-chan?" Usagi just stood there still looking at Seiya.

"Usagi-san, are you still on Earth?" Yaten asked waving his hands in front of Usagi's face. Usagi snapped out of her daydream and saw that the three were staring at her. Usagi blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice Seiya, I would love to." Seiya smiled when she accepted. He has been waiting for the perfect time to be with Usagi in a romantic setting. He already had the reservations made at the restaurant that they would be going to. In fact he had everything planned, and now that Usagi had accepted his invitation everything was set.

"Let's go and play more games and hang around a bit more guys," Minako said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Yaten said. Usagi and Seiya nodded their head and began walking around the park to explore the other games. 

It was around eight o'clock and getting dark. The amusement park was being lit up by the colorful lights on the rides and games. The sky was beautiful and clear without a cloud in sight. The four people grouped in two were looking up at the stars. The girls had rested their heads on the boy's shoulders, and the boys had their arms around the girl's waist. The stars gazed down upon them and winking at them. The girls both sighed at the same time and cuddled up closer to their guy. It was a beautiful sight to look at.

On the other side of town away from all the lights and noise, a towel was spread on the 

sand. On the towel sat a couple gazing up at the stars as well. The wind blew causing a dark brown ponytail and blue hair to sway. The small waves of the lake were crashing in on the beach making the setting more romantic. 

Ami and Taiki sat there enjoying each other's company under the bright stars. They looked like a very happy couple that you would see out of the movies. Taiki was pointing up to the different constellations talking about what each one was about. The moon was full and bright, and it too was casting its gentle light upon the two.

Taiki looked up at the moon then to Ami. "Do you believe the myths about the moon?"

"What myths about the moon?" Ami asked wondering growing curious by the second.

"The myth of Endymion and Selene. Do you think that it is true?"

"Yeah, I mean it's possible that it is true. I really don't know." 'I know it is not myth, Usagi and Mamoru were living proof of that.'

"Ami-chan what are you thinking?"

"Hmm? Oh it was nothing. I have a question for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Do you think that there are other planets out there with life like ours on it?"  
"I don't know. Like you said, it's possible." 'Little does she know is that I am from another galaxy. I know that there are other planets with life on it.' Taiki snapped out of his thought to the sound of soft giggling. He turned to see Ami giggling softly with her hand covering her mouth.

"And what pre tell is so funny?"

"What were you thinking just now?"

"How pretty you are." Ami just turned bright red and turned her head away. She looked up to the heavens above to all the bright stars. She pointed up to one in particular that was slightly brighter than the others.

"Do you know what star that one is?" 

"Which one?"

"This one," Ami said as she guided his view to the star she was pointing to.

"Well it isn't a star," Taiki said.

"I know that, but do you know what it is?"

"That dear Ami, would be the planet Mercury. The first planet in this solar system." Ami just nodded her head and thought about her days as the Senshi of that planet.

"Have you heard of the story of the Moon Princess and her court?" Ami asked turning to Taiki.

"No I don't think I have." He did know about Sailor Moon, but was not sure if she was the Moon Princess. But that was two years ago when he fought along side of them to defeat Galaxia. 

"From what my grandmother told me when I was a small girl, was that a thousand years ago there used to be life on every planet in our solar system. Each planet had a princess who could control and use the element of that planet. Well the Moon Princess was the heir to the Moon Kingdom that controlled the planets besides Earth. The princess of the four inner planets of the solar system, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter made up the Moon Princess' court.

"Everything was peaceful, and the people were happy. They knew that their queen was the kindest person who ruled fairly. The queen had her rules. One of them being that no one from the solar system should go to Earth. There were many wars on the Earth, and because the Earth could not be at peace, it was not apart of the Silver Millennium, thus considered dangerous. 

"The Princess fell in love with the Earth Prince named Endymion. She would sneak down to the Earth many times to see him knowing that she would be in a lot of trouble if she got caught. Over time her court found out and followed her on one of her secret trips. When they 

found her, they were going to scold her about how dangerous it was for her to be there when they too fell in love. Each princess fell in love with one of Endymion's generals sworn to protect their prince. In time the Queen learned about what was going on and after a while accepted her daughter's love, and agreed to their getting married. 

"Not soon after, evil forces start taking over the galaxy wiping out any life around. When they reached Earth, they brainwashed Endymion's generals and sent them out to kill the ones they once loved. Endymion at the time was on the moon with his princess when the huge army of dark warriors attached the moon kingdom. Four men lead the massive army standing proudly and laughing. Just below them, lying on the ground were the four princesses dead, slain by the ones they loved. 

"Eventually the Dark Kingdom won and all was lost. The once beautiful Moon Kingdom was left in ruins. Great pillars that once stood tall and proud were crumbled and defeated. The Queen in her last attempt to save the rest of the life in the system used her magic crystal to seal away the dark forces. In doing so, the Queen grew very weak. Her last dying wish was for her daughter and her friends to be sent to Earth and start a new life with no memories of what happened.

"Now some say that the Moon Princess and her court were reincarnated and is walking amongst us, others think that it is just a myth. Pretty interesting story don't you think?" Ami asked looking over at Taiki. Taiki just looked at Ami with awe. He never saw a person get so into a story before. To him it almost seemed like she was reliving it.

"You talk about that like you were there, Ami."

"It's just a story, that I was told when I was a little girl." 'Oh how I wish I could really tell you how true that story is.' Ami bowed her head thinking about her life as the Mercurian Princess. Taiki noticed the change in Ami and got curious.

"Why are you so sad all of a sudden Ami?"

"It is a sad story. To think about what must have went through each princess's mind that night they were betrayed and killed by the ones they loved."

"But Ami it is just a story, it didn't happen."

"I know, you're right. It is still sad to think of though."

"Well look it is getting late and I should bring you home. I really enjoyed my time with you tonight. I only hope that you enjoyed yourself as well."

"Oh Taiki, I had a wonderful time with you. I only hope that we could do this again sometime."

"Ami-chan I would love to have another date with you. You are a wonderful person and I enjoy your company," Taiki said standing up. He reached out his hand for Ami who accepted. As soon as Ami was on her feet, Taiki picked the blanket up and shook the sand out. He folded it back up, and the two headed off toward the waiting limo. The two stepped inside and the driver took off towards Ami's home.

At the temple two girls loaded with shopping bags were exchanging their good-byes.

"This was a lot of fun, we should do this more often," Makoto said.

"Not too often or we wont have any money left," Rei said with a soft laugh.

"I should get going before it gets too late. It is a good thing that my house isn't that far from here. I will talk to you later Rei-chan, thanks."

"Be careful walking home Mako-chan. Talk to you later," Rei said as she watched Makoto walk down the temple stares. As soon as Makoto was out of sight, Rei went inside the temple. She put away all the things that she bought, and gave a prayer to the sacred fire before she went to bed.

Yaten and Minako said their good-byes and parted with a nice hug. Yaten surprised Minako with a kiss on the cheek that gave her a rosy color to her cheeks. As soon as Minako disappeared inside her house, Yaten went back to where Usagi and Seiya were. No words were said between the three during the ride to Usagi's house. Once there, Seiya walked Usagi up to her door. 

"I had a wonderful time tonight Usagi. The more I spend with you, the more I am finding myself falling for you."

"I feel the same way Seiya," Usagi said as she inched closer to Seiya.

"Usagi, may I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want to Seiya."

"Will give me the honor of calling you my girlfriend?" Seiya asked looking deep into Usagi's eyes. "Now I know that you are still getting over your last relationship and everything, but it would mean so much to me if you say yes."

"Seiya I would love to be your girlfriend, but there is still so much that I need to tell you before we commit ourselves to each other. I promise you the next time I see you, I will tell you everything," Usagi said. She cupped Seiya's face with her hand and rubbed her thumb along his cheek.

"I understand completely. When do you want to get together and talk?"

"How about in a couple of days? You and I will go to the park, and I will tell you everything."

"I hope I can wait until then," Seiya teased. He cupped Usagi's face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight fair lady, until we meet again." Seiya said as he turned to walk away. Usagi let her eyes linger a little longer as Seiya walked away before going inside. 

The days came and went and soon Usagi and Seiya were sitting under a large oak tree in the park. Seiya looked over at Usagi and smiled. He was very happy that they were spending time together on such a beautiful day.

"So Usagi, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I think that it is time that you got to know a bit about me and my past. Now this may or may not take long to explain, but I want you to listen."

"Okay Usagi, start talking!"

"Alright, first off do you remember all the evil that happened about two years ago?"

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Do you know who made sure that this planet stayed safe?"

"Yes Usagi, I do, but what is the point of this?" Seiya asked wondering when Usagi was going to get to the point. Deep down he had a feeling of what was going to happen, but wasn't going to jump on that idea until he heard it from her mouth.

"The point of all of this is, that I was one of the soldiers that fought for love and justice. I helped save this world." Usagi said unsure of how Seiya was going to react.

"Let me guess, in your Senshi form, you are Sailor Venus?" Usagi looked at him and stifled a giggle. Seiya noticed the reaction and was instantly confused. "Well am I right, or not?"

"No Seiya, Sailor Venus is not my alter ego. I fought as the leader of the Senshi, Eternal Sailor Moon," Usagi said in a whisper. Shock smacked Seiya hard in the face as he just looked at Usagi with awe and disbelief. "Seiya, there is more."

"More? How much more is there that you have to tell me?" Seiya choked out. He was finding this all hard to believe, but deep down he knew it to be true. 'If she is Sailor Moon, that means that Usagi is the princess that I have been searching for ever since we came back to this planet.'

"The next important piece of information that I am going to tell you, is that I am the Moon Princess from a thousand years ago, and the future queen of the Earth. I needed to tell you all of this so you can decide if you still wanted to see me. I made that promise to you that I wouldn't keep anything from you, and I meant every word."

"Usagi, I must say that I am both shocked and relieved that you told me this. I too have a secret to tell you, but I am unsure as to how you are going to handle it."

"Seiya, whatever it is you have to tell me, I will listen and understand. I mean what I just told you was something pretty big, so if you can handle it, I should be able to as well."

"Usagi, I remember the battle against Galaxia two years ago. I know everything that happened."

"How do you know what took place? The only people that were there were the Warriors of Love and Justice. There were no outsiders present at all."

"That is where you are wrong Usagi. In fact there were three outsiders in your ranks. Three stubborn Senshi who in the end fought side by side with you, while you watched your beloved Senshi perish. I am one of those three outsiders. I am the leader of the Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Star Fighter." Now it was Usagi's turn to be shocked. She just sat there and looked at him letting what he just told her set in.

"That's not possible," Usagi said looking at Seiya.

"Why do you think that it's not possible. I have no reason to lie to you Usagi."

"But you are male. The Sailor Star Lights were female. I mean it is impossible."

"We changed into females when we became senshi. In our true form, we are male."

"How come you never told us this two years ago?"

"I wanted to, I really did, but my brothers didn't. I wanted to get to know the person that is Sailor Moon, because I found myself falling in love with her. When we returned to our planet, I was miserable because I never found out who Sailor Moon was. My princess saw this and said that in one year, myself and my brothers would be released from our duties and come back here for good.

"Everyday seemed like an eternity, but one year had passed, and we were free to go. I have been searching for a year Usagi to find you, only I never knew it was you I was looking for. One year, and now my search is over." Usagi sat there looking at Seiya with tears glistening in her eyes. A smile started to play on her lips as she lunged herself into Seiya's arms.

"Oh Seiya, I am so glad that you know who I am, and that you accept it."

"I am so happy that you are that princess that I spent so long looking for. May I ask you something Usagi?"

"Anything," Usagi said looking into Seiya's eyes.

"Now that everything is cleared up, and there is no more secrets between us, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask me that!"

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't know, I mean I think I need to think it over still," Usagi said as serious as she could.

"You're not serious are you?" Seiya asked in shock.

"Of course I'm not. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"So is that a yes then?"

"Yes Seiya, that is a yes."

"Oh my goodness Usagi, you have just made me the happiest man alive," Seiya said as he swooped Usagi in his arms. Usagi laughed and hugged Seiya back. She looked into his blue eyes as they inched closer and closer to each other. The gap was soon filled as their lips captured each others in a passionate kiss. Usagi felt the fireworks explode inside her, and had to hold onto Seiya for support. Seiya felt like the luckiest man in the universe to be kissing and now dating an angel like Usagi.

Oblivious to them both, but in the bushes not too far away from the romantic scene, someone was snapping photographs.

Once they separated, they both looked into each other's eyes, and saw nothing but raw love for the other. They sat back down on the ground and watched the day go by in the park. Usagi had her head resting on Seiya's shoulder, and Seiya had his arm around her waist.

"I love you Seiya," Usagi said snuggling deeper into Seiya's embrace.

"I love you too my princess." Seiya placed a kiss onto Usagi's head, and held her closer. About an hour later, they started to head out of the park and towards Usagi's house, walking hand in hand the entire way.

"I don't want to let you go, Usagi," Seiya said holding onto Usagi.

"Why don't you join my family and I for dinner. I am sure that they will be excited when they hear the news. Even my dad would be excited, he seems to like you."

"That would be great, Usagi I would love to."

"Well let's go inside, I am sure that dinner will be ready soon." Together they walked inside and were delighted by the aroma of food that filled the air. Usagi's mother came out of the kitchen to greet Usagi.

"Hello sweetie, you are just in time. Dinner is almost ready. Why hello Seiya, how are you doing?" Ikuko asked noticing that Seiya was accompanied her daughter.

"I am doing very well ma'am, thank you."

"My dear you should know by now that you can call me Ikuko, all of Usagi's friends do," Ikuko said and smiled.

"Mom I was wondering if Seiya could join us for dinner tonight?" Usagi asked hoping that it would be okay.

"Sure thing honey, we always have room for one more. Now come on in and wash up for dinner."

"Thank you mom," Usagi said as she and Seiya went to wash up. While they were doing that Ikuko was setting another place at the table and informed Kenji and Shingo of their dinner guest. A few minutes later Usagi and Seiya emerged from the bathroom and were taking their seats at the table.

"Thank you Ikuko for having me over for dinner," Seiya said politely.

"Anytime dear," Ikuko replied as she began to pass the food around. Everybody soon had a feast on their plates, and began eating. Once dinner was coming to an end, Usagi thought that it would be the best time to tell her family the news. Clearing her throat, Usagi began to speak.

"Mom, Dad, Shingo, I have something to tell you. Or should I say we have something to tell you," Usagi said looking at Seiya.

"What is it dear?" Kenji asked.

"Seiya and I have decided to see each other. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Wow Usagi that is great, not to mention brave," Shingo said looking at the new couple then to his dad.

"Oh Usagi I am so happy for you," Ikuko said as tears started to come to her eyes. The only person left to say anything about the news was still silent. Usagi looked over at her father and hoped that he was okay.

"Daddy, are you okay with this?" Kenji snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at his daughter and her new boyfriend.

"Usagi I will be fine on one condition. Seiya, as long as you keep my daughter happy, I see no problem with you dating her."

"You have my promise sir, I will make sure that she is treated like the princess that she is," Seiya said causing Usagi to blush.

"Oh now I know I am going to cry!" Ikuko burst out.

"Well this is all sweet and all, and I am happy for you, but this mush is making me sick. May I be excused?" Shingo asked wanting to keep his dinner down. Kenji nodded his head and Shingo took his dish and went to the kitchen.

Moments later the table was cleared off and dishes were washed. Usagi and Seiya stood just outside saying their good-byes.

"I will see you tomorrow, then I can collect on my reward." Seiya said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"My goodness is tomorrow Friday already?"

"Yes my dear it is, until then I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Seiya. I love you."

"I love you too princess," Seiya said as he embraced Usagi. After they embraced they shared a kiss and Seiya started to walk home feeling like a million dollars and a plan in mind.

Usagi on the other hand was busy calling up all her friends to meet at the temple because she had big news. All the girls were excited and said that they would all be there as soon as possible except Rei.

Usagi went downstairs and told her parents where she was going to be at and what time she was going to be home then was out the door. Ten minutes after Usagi left, the phone rang.

"Hello, Tsukino residence." Ikuko answered.

"Ikuko, this is Seiya, I have a big favor to ask you."

"Sure thing dear, what is it?"

"I need to know what Usagi's dress and shoe size is."

"Usagi wears a size three dress and a six and a half shoe, why?"

"You shall find out tomorrow, thank you very much for the information. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Seiya dear," Ikuko said before hanging up the phone. Seiya saw that he only had about two hours before the stores closed, so he booked it out of his house to one of the finest dress shops that he knew of.

Seiya looked around the store through the racks and saw the one dress that was perfect for Usagi. Looking at the tag, he saw that it was her size so he grabbed it. He went up to the clerk and asked if she had any shoes that would match and gave her the size that he needed. The woman disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a pair that was perfect for the dress. With the shoes and dress in hand, Seiya made his way up to the registers.

"Would you like this wrapped sir?" The woman asked.

"That would be great. Do you think that you could do me another favor?"

"Sure thing sir, what would that be?"

"Could you ship this to this address by tomorrow?" Seiya asked writing down Usagi's address.

"Yes sir that is possible, but it will cost a little more."

"I don't mind as long as it gets to its destination by three thirty tomorrow."

"Very well sir," the lady said as she rang up Seiya's purchase. She gave him the total and Seiya paid for it and set off for home. Now he had everything just the way that he wanted it, and was getting more excited by the minute. 

At the temple, a very excited Usagi was giving the details of what just took place with her and Seiya. She had a very big smile on her face, she was so happy. The girls needless to say were shocked, but extremely happy for their friend.

"Oh my goodness, my best friend is dating a celebrity," Minako said as the words sunk deeper into her head. "To tell you the truth, I had a feeling about that for a while. You know me the senshi of love knows these things!" Minako said sticking her finger in the air and winking towards Usagi. The rest of the girls just looked at her and groaned.

"Minako what is Yaten, a homeless person?" Rei said with an exasperated tone in her voice. Minako looked up and as it dawned on her began to blush.

"Well I guess I am dating him, but it is nothing as close to what Usagi has with Seiya!" Minako said to her defense.

"Usagi-chan, I knew you were going to get together with him," Rei said teasingly.

"You think you are so smart don't you Rei-chan?"

"Well, you did tell me that you were thinking about it, did you not. Or did you forget the conversation that we had a week ago?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you two talked about this without the rest of us?" Makoto said, shock written across her face.

"I must say Usagi-chan, are the rest of us just not good for you anymore?" Ami said with a smile on her face. The rest of the group was shocked that Ami would say something like that.

"Yeah what she said," Minako said nodding towards Ami.

"Rei-chan, and you thought that I had the big mouth! I thought that it would be nice to have some one on one time with Rei-chan. Please minna, don't be mad."

"My god Usagi-chan, lighten up. I was just teasing!" Makoto said smiling.

"Well I should be heading home, it is getting late and I have a bid day ahead of me tomorrow."

"What do you have planned Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"I have no clue. All I know is that Seiya is planning something, and he never clues me in to what he is up to."

"Oh that is so romantic!" Ami said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, well I am going to go, Ami-chan you are starting to scare me. Oyasumi nasai minna."

"Oyasumi nasai Usagi-chan," the girls said as they watched Usagi retreat down the temple stairs.

"She is one lucky girl," Rei said looking at the other three. The others nodded, said their good-byes and each headed off to their homes.

*NextDay*

The school day had passed and now the girls and guys were gathered outside the building chatting about their day. The news about Seiya and Usagi spread like a wild fire, and soon the whole school knew. Needless to say that Usagi received many not so nice looks from the girls at school, but she shrugged them off as she nuzzled closer into Seiya's embrace.

"So Seiya are we going to get going. I am curious as to where we are going on this date that I owe you," Usagi said giggling.

"Yeah, I think that this is a good time to start going," Seiya said glancing at his watch making sure it was past three thirty. Seeing that it was indeed past that time, he took Usagi's hand in his and said good-bye to the group.

"Have a good time Usagi," Makoto said waving to the couple. The rest just smiled and waved before parting ways. Usagi and Seiya started walking down the street hand in hand.

"So are we starting this date now?" Usagi asked looking up at Seiya.

"Yep, I think so." They kept walking until they stopped in front of Usagi's house.

"Um Seiya," Usagi said as she saw her house, "what are we doing at my house?"

"I have a surprise for you. Go inside and ask your mom if anything came for you today."

"Why would I have to do..?" Usagi asked, but was cut off by Seiya.

"Just go in there and do as I said okay. Don't ruin the surprise, it will be worth it. You go inside and I will be back to get you in two hours."

"But Seiya," Usagi protested, but was ignored. Usagi just stood there watching Seiya walk away. 'This is great, what on Earth does he have up his sleeve.' Deciding not to stand there any longer since she only had two hours before Seiya returned, Usagi walked inside.

"Hello. Mom are you home?" Usagi called into the house.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Usagi's mom asked.

"Interesting. Did anything come for me?" Usagi asked remembering what Seiya told her. Usagi saw her mother's face light up as she heard the question.

"Go upstairs to your room, something did come for you." Usagi went up to her room. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She was not sure what kind of stunt Seiya would pull. Usagi turned the doorknob to her room and nearly passed out at the sight that was bestowed upon her. 

On her bed lied the most gorgeous dress Usagi has even seen. A sleeveless white gown of silk seemed to flow forever. It had sparkling rhinestones all along the skirt of the dress. Usagi was in awe of the sight that she saw. Next to the dress, she noticed a card. With shaky hands, Usagi reached over to grab the card. Tears started to well up in her eyes when she read the message.

'Wear the dress that is placed before you,

and accompany me tonight. For I will show 

you the moon and stars, and everything else

of delight.'

Love,

Seiya

Usagi went to take a quick shower before the time for her to go was here. In and out of the shower in about fifteen twenty minutes, Usagi was busy drying her long hair. About an hour later Usagi's hair was dry and done up in a thick bun with the half of her hair pooling around her. Fixing some loose strands, Usagi headed towards the dress.

Usagi got a little nervous handling the dress. Never had she seen something this beautiful in her life. Carefully she undressed and slipped into the dress. It fit as if it was made just for her. Usagi was surprised that it fit so well. 'How does he know what size I am?' She thought to herself as she examined herself in the mirror. While looking at herself in the mirror, Usagi noticed from the reflection a pair of shoes. She turned around, headed towards the pair, and was amazed once more. To go with her dress was a pair of white silk shoes. Again, to her surprise they fit like a dream. 

Looking over at the clock, Usagi saw that Seiya was going to be by in five minutes. Checking her hair and applied light makeup to her face, Usagi was almost ready to go. She placed a pair of pearl earrings in her lobes that she got from her parents for her sweet sixteen. A simple but elegant silver chain with a tear drop diamond adorned her neckline. Usagi took one more glance at herself in the mirror when she saw a black limousine pull up to her house. 'Oh my what more is in store for me tonight?' She went downstairs where her mother was waiting. She took one look at Usagi and started getting tears in her eyes.

"Oh look at my baby, you are so grown up. You look very pretty Usagi." Ikuko beamed. Just then, a light knock was heard from the door. "Usagi go upstairs quick. You must walk down the stairs when he walks in the room." Usagi giggled at her mother's actions and headed upstairs. Ikuko answered the door to see Seiya dressed in a black tuxedo. "Hello Seiya, please come in."

"Thank you Ikuko, is Usagi ready?" Seiya asked walking in the house.

"Yes Usagi is ready." Ikuko said heading Seiya in the direction of the stairwell. "Usagi dear, Seiya is here." As if she was floating on air, Usagi walked down the stairs. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw how incredibly handsome Seiya looked.

Seiya could feel his heart beat rapidly at the sight that was bestowed upon him. Never before has he seen a woman radiate so much light and warmth as he has coming from Usagi. Once Usagi made it to the bottom of the stairs, Seiya presented Usagi with a deep red rose.

"Oh Seiya thank you. This is all too much. Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked still in shock from what has taken place.

"Need you ask? I love you Usagi. I am here to show you a good time, and we are going to look good while doing it. In addition, I must add, you look stunning. You are a sight for these eyes."

"Thank you Seiya, you look very handsome yourself. Now would you mind telling me what is in store for me tonight?" Usagi asked seeing the spark in his eyes.

"Ah m'lady, this is for me to know and you to discover. Now our chariot awaits, shall we go now?" He asked offering his arm to her for the second time today.

"Yes we shall," Usagi said, linking her arm with his. "I will be home by midnight mom, goodnight."

"Have fun Usagi, have a lot of fun." Ikuko said as Usagi closed the door. Seiya led Usagi to the limo where the driver was waiting. As soon as the two reached the car, the driver opened the door for them. Usagi got in first with Seiya just behind. 

The limousine was beautiful. A black Mercedes sleek and stylish. Inside was another sight to lay eyes on. Black leather seats, plush carpeting, and not to mention all the twinkling lights that outlined the inside. This was a car definitely fit for royalty. 

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about or am I still going to have to wait?" Usagi asked, in awe of the car that she was sitting in. 

"I am sorry my dear, but you will have to wait and see where we are going. I promise you, you will not be disappointed." Seiya said with a soft smile. 

"Oh I know that I am not going to be disappointed, this whole day has been one surprise after another. I am looking forward to what you have in store for tonight. So are you going to tell me why you are doing all this? Why are you treating me like royalty?" Usagi asked. Her curiosity was getting the better of her again today.

"One, you are royalty and should be treated like royalty. Two, I am taking you out to dinner and dancing. Therefore, sit back enjoy the ride and the company. I will show you a great time." Seiya said looking deeply in Usagi's eyes. 

"I love you Seiya, with all my heart," Usagi said looking up at Seiya with glassy eyes.

"I love you too my princess. You are the light that guides me through this world. I am so glad that I have found you. You make me so happy."

"Seiya that was the nicest thing that I have ever heard."

"Well I meant every word Usagi." They shared a kiss and watched the scenery pass by. The rest of the car ride was in silence as they pulled up to the most fanciest restaurants.

"You are taking me here?" Usagi squeaked when she saw where she was. The Tõdai Gõtei was the most beautiful places to eat in Japan. A beautiful old style mansion sat by the bay. A large a beautifully lit lighthouse sat at the end lighting up the water. Usagi turned to Seiya with a tear in her eye. "Seiya this is too much."

"Usagi, I want to show you a good time. Nothing is too much for a beautiful woman like yourself. Now, shall we?" Seiya asked as the door opened. Seiya stepped out first and saw a few women get all goofy over him. They were expecting his other two brothers to step out of the limo as well. 

The crowd fell silent when Seiya reached out his hand and a female hand accepted his. Slowly Usagi placed one foot to the ground and stepped out of the limo. The soft light made Usagi sparkle. Linking her arm with Seiya's the two headed towards the double doors of the restaurant. It was not soon after they reached the doors when someone took a picture of the couple. 

"Well it seems that we won't be able to have a nice time without someone snapping pictures of us. I am sorry Usagi, but that comes with the territory."

"I don't mind, let them take pictures, I want the world to see what a wonderful boyfriend that I have," Usagi said so only Seiya could hear her. Seiya looked down to Usagi and smiled. The couple made there way to the entrance of the restaurant and was immediately taken to their special table separate from the rest of the place.

Stained glass double doors of the most intricate pattern of roses connected them to the room that Seiya and Usagi would spend their evening. The room was romantically lit by the twinkling lights of hundreds of candles of all shapes and sizes. Vases of roses of every color were adorned in various places in the room. On the table, four silver candlesticks secured four silver candles, two candles slightly taller than the other two. The finest china rimmed with 24 carat gold, sat delicately awaiting to do their job. Adorned on one of the place settings, a perfect red rose sat, illuminated by the candle light.

The room was made complete with the large bay windows that overlooked the sea. It was a clear night, the full moon reflecting it's light onto the sea casting the effect of diamonds. The light ripples of the water animated the glow of the moon winking to it's princess. 

Usagi just stood there in complete awe of the sight bestowed upon her. She looked up at Seiya with tears in her eyes, and a beautiful smile on her face. 

"Why the tears my love?" Seiya asked taking out his handkerchief and lightly dabbing her eyes.

"Never in my entire life did I think that I would be in such a beautiful place like this, with the most wonderful guy in the world at my side. Seiya I love you," Usagi said placing a gentle kiss on Seiya's lips.

"I love you too my Usagi," Seiya said leading Usagi to the table. He pulled out the chair and took Usagi by the hand. Usagi sat down, straightened out her dress as Seiya gently pushed her in. To her right sat the huge bay window. Seiya pulled out his chair, sat down, and gazed at the angel across the table. Usagi rested her head on her hands as she looked out the window. The candle light softened her features making her look like she was out of a dream.

"Absolutely beautiful," Seiya said shaking Usagi from her world.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Usagi asked looking into Seiya's deep blue eyes. Seiya reached across the table and took Usagi's hands into his own.

"I only said how beautiful you look tonight. You're a goddess, you know?" Seiya then kissed Usagi's hands causing her to blush.

"Seiya you are spoiling me," Usagi said just above a whisper. Not that she was minding being spoiled.

"A princess should be treated well, and if you think this is spoiling you, get used to it," Seiya said winking. Just then the waiter came in and handed them each a menu.

"What would you two care to drink tonight?" The waiter asked looking at the couple.

"Do you have non-alcoholic champagne?" Seiya asked.

"Yes sir we do," replied the waiter.

"Great, we'll have a bottle of that please."

"Very good sir. I will return with your champagne shortly, and take your order." With that the waiter left through a different door in the room leaving the couple alone once again. Usagi looked over the menu, everything she saw on it sounded wonderful, but finally came up with her decision.

"So do you know what you are going to get for dinner Seiya?" Usagi asked placing her menu aside.

"Yes I think I do. What about you?" 

"Yes I have something in mind as well."

"Great, because here comes the waiter with out drink," Seiya said noticing the waiter emerging from the door with the bottle and two champagne flutes. The waiter set the glasses down then proceeded to pour Seiya and Usagi the non-alcoholic beverage. Once he was done he set the rest of the bottle in an ice bucket and turned his attention back to the two.

"Miss what would you like for dinner?"

"I would like the tonkatsu,(breaded and deep fried pork served with a soy-based sauce on top of or with rice.) with a seaweed salad."

"Would you like soup with that too."

"Yes please, I will have a cup of miso soup."

"Very good miss," he said turning to Seiya, "and for you sir?"

"I will have the tempura (seafoods and vegetables battered and deep fried to form a light airy crust; served with a dipping sauce.) with a miso soup."

"Good choice sir, I will return with your soup and salad momentarily," the waiter said and vanished through the door again. Seiya looked at his princess sitting across from him and raised his glass. Usagi sensing what he was up to did the same.

"A toast, to the most beautiful woman in all Japan."

"To a wonderful night with the most wonderful guy."

"To us."

"To us." The lightly clinked their glasses the clear sound of crystal rang out as the two sealed their toast. Usagi took a sip then started to giggle as the bubbles tickled her nose. Seiya looked at her and smiled before taking another sip from his glass.

"So my love, are you having a good time?"

"Seiya I am having a wonderful time, I am so happy that I am with you."

"Hearing you say that makes my heart soar. I love you Usagi, always."

"I love you too Seiya, with all my heart." The two reached across the table to get closer to the other and shared a sweet kiss. When they separated, Usagi looked into the satisfied face of Seiya and smiled. 

Gazing into his beloved's eyes, Seiya cupped Usagi's cheek in his hand. With his thumb Seiya gently stroked her face. Usagi sighed and nuzzled into Seiya's hand, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes a pretty pink rose was twirling in front of her face. Seiya took the tip of the rose and trailed it down Usagi's nose. 

"Thank you Seiya, pink is my favorite color." Usagi brought the rose under her nose and inhaled its sweet fragrance. Just then, the waiter came into the room with the miso soup and Usagi's seaweed salad.

"Your dinner will be out shortly," the waiter said before leaving the room once again. Seiya and Usagi raised their soup bowls with both hands and began to drink their soup. Usagi placed her soup bowl down and picked up her chopsticks and began to nibble on her salad.

"So do you have anything else planned for this evening?" Usagi asked putting her chopsticks down making sure they were together.

"I was thinking that maybe we can take a walk along the beach, that is if you are up to it."

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea, it is such a beautiful night. The moon is so bright."

"The moon knows that its princess is happy, so it glows brightly."

"Seiya you say the sweetest things, I love you."

"I love you as well my sweet." Once again the waiter returned pushing a tray with their dinner. Lifting a silver cover, the waiter presented Usagi with her tonkatsu, and Seiya with his tempura.

"Enjoy your dinner," the waiter said and was gone. Usagi and Seiya both started to eat. Usagi's eyes lit up and a smile came across her face after the first bite. 

"I take it you like you dinner?" Seiya asked.

"Yes very much, how about you?" 

"Mine is good as well, would you like a taste?"

"I would love to!" Seiya took a piece of tempura into his chopsticks and with one hand under the chopsticks and fed Usagi. Usagi smiled, "this is very good." The rest of their meal was in silence with a few glances here and there to each other. Once dinner was done everything was cleared out and Seiya and Usagi both decided to split a hot fudge sundae. Usagi got a little hot fudge sauce on her nose and Seiya happily kissed it off her nose. Finishing off the sundae, Seiya got up and walked to Usagi. Offering his hand to her, Usagi placed hers into his and was helped to her feet. Slipping an arm around Usagi's waist, Seiya led Usagi to the large bay window. Usagi leaned into Seiya's embrace and looked out into the sea.

After the bill was paid, Seiya led Usagi outside down to the shore. As they walked down the long strip of beach, neither one noticed that they were being followed. Usagi had her shoes in one hand and the other clasped with Seiya's. A gentle breeze blew by animating Usagi's dress. Millions of tiny stars twinkled above them as the full moon illuminated their path. When the moon's light caught each rhinestone on Usagi's dress, they sparkled, twinkling back to the stars. The gentle sounds of the waves meeting the shore added to the serenity around them.

The stalker, now hiding in a near by bush anxiously waited to see what the couple would do next. Noticing how picture perfect the whole scene looked, full moon in the background, millions of tiny stars in the sky, the gentle breeze commanding Usagi's dress and hair to dance with it had the stalker on edge.

Usagi and Seiya stopped walking and turned to look at each other. Seiya cupped Usagi's face and slowly captured her lips with his. The kiss was sweet, but was ended abruptly when a flash went off. The stalker turning out to be a photographer for a major newspaper ran out of the bushes muttering about how perfect his picture would be.

What's to happen in chapter 4? Your guess is as good as mine! :o) Now I am not sure when chapter 4 is going to be out, but I am working hard on this story. Stay tuned, and please review!!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights


	4. Changes Chp. 4

::Sigh:: Gomen Nasai that I took so darn long to get this chapter out. But here it is for your enjoyment. There is slight occ, but I think it works! Plus there is some action, and a friend from Makoto's past comes back into her life! Ohh I wonder who it could be!! Read and find out, and please review. The more reviews I get, the faster chapter 5 will come out! 

Changes

Author: Fushigi Hime

E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com

Rating: G-PG (mild language)

Chapter 4

Saturday Morning

Kenji walked into the living room, coffee cup in one hand, newspaper in the other. Sitting down in his chair, Kenji unbundled the newspaper and took a sip of his coffee. The second he saw the front page news, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Usagi," Kenji bellowed throughout the house. Usagi, who was sleeping peacefully nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name shouted. Putting a robe on, Usagi headed downstairs where her father and rest of the family stood. Upon seeing the look of death in her father's eyes, Usagi grew a little nervous.

"Is there something wrong oto-san?"

"Usagi, what is the meaning of this?" Kenji asked shoving the newspaper in his vice grip to Usagi. The paper was all crunched together that Usagi wasn't sure what he father meant.

"Papa, I don't understand what you are getting at. If you loosen your death grip on that poor newspaper, you'll be able to read it." Kenji looked at his daughter, then to the crumpled newspaper in his hand. Getting worked up even more, but remaining somewhat calm, Kenji slowly opened the paper to reveal the front page picture. Usagi's mouth hit the floor as she saw herself kissing Seiya last night. The headline read: "Seiya Kou and his Moon Princess."

"Usagi what is the meaning of this? How long have you been seeing him? Why wasn't I told about this from you? Do you know how hurt I am that I had to find out about this from a picture in a newspaper?" Kenji ranted at his daughter. Usagi just stood there with the look on her face thinking that her father lost her mind.

"Papa, he came over for dinner. You met him and you approved of the relationship. You didn't have any problem with him as long as he took care of me." Usagi said calmly looking at the confused look on Kenji's face before it dawned on him.

"Oh yes that's right, I remember. I'm sorry Usagi, you may be excused." Usagi glanced at her mother and gave her a look. Her mother nodded back and just mouthed the word stress. Usagi nodded and went back to her room to try to get more sleep. The second she hit the comfortable spot in her bed, a knock was heard on her door.

"Usagi dear, you have a phone call," Ikuko's voice said through the door.

"Thank you mama." Usagi sighed and got out of bed again. 'So much for a quiet Saturday.' Usagi thought as she once again put her robe on. Glancing at her lazy guardian peacefully sleeping, Usagi sighed and thought of an evil way of disrupting her sleep.

Reaching the phone with a shaky hand, Usagi answered. "Moshi moshi." 

"Usagi-chan, I just saw today's newspaper. Oh my goodness you looked so pretty."

"Thank you Minako-chan, was that all you were calling for?"

"Of course not silly, I want to know how your date went."

"Minako, I'm tired, it's early, I want to go back to sleep."

"Oh Usagi, it is 9:30 in the morning, it's not that early."

"We seem to forget about whom we you're talking about. Given I may have grown out of my lazy habits, but I still like to sleep in on a Saturday."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was talking to Ami-chan. You'd best get up anyway. With the headlines reading the newest gossip _Moon Princess_, you know for a fact that Rei-chan is going to have a field day."

"Are you finished?"

"Sure, but admit that the headline is clever. It is a gorgeous picture Usagi, the moon was so full and alive. I'll let you go now, but plan on a get together."

"Good-bye Minako-chan," Usagi said in a flat tone.

"Good-bye Usagi-chan. I'll see you later," Minako's bubbly voice answered back over the phone before Usagi hung up. Immediately Usagi picked the phone back up and started to dial. Usagi waited as it rang before a voice answered.

"Moshi moshi, Kou residence."

"May I speak to Seiya please?"

"Is this Usagi?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Yaten your highness."

"Very very funny Yaten. Could I please speak with Seiya," Usagi said growing impatient. 

"Hold your horses princess, I'll get your prince." Usagi heard him put the phone down yelling to Seiya. "Seiya, your moon princess is on the phone." 'Remind myself, I have to kill Yaten Kou.' Usagi thought to herself. A few more seconds later Seiya picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi," Seiya said.

"So I take it that you've seen the newspaper?"

"Are you kidding? I have it hanging on my wall, it's a great picture."

"My father nearly killed me, the girls are going to hound me. Oh and sweetheart?" Usagi said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Yes my sweet." Seiya answered in his sweetest voice.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

"Is my love threatening me?" Seiya asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"You better believe it."

***In America***

Mamoru was walking down the streets of New York enjoying a break from school. On his walk he passed by many large buildings and famous landmarks. None of that caught his attention, but walking by one newsstand caught his attention.

The newsstand had the latest breaking stories from all over the world. Mamoru just stood there in shock looking at the newspaper from Japan. "Hey buddy, you's just gunna stand there, or are's you's gunna buy's sumethin?" The man behind the stand asked. Mamoru snapped out of his stupor and grabbed the newspaper.

"How much?" Mamoru asked thrusting the paper towards the guy.

"Eh, that'll be a dollah twenty-five. Why so angry there pal?" Mamoru gave the man his money then looked at the man while pointing to the front page picture.

"This is my girlfriend, that's why." Mamoru angrily spat.

"That's funny. She looks like his girlfriend to me buddy," the man answered back. He looked at Mamoru as if he lost his marbles. Mamoru just threw the man a dirty look and ran back to the dorm room with the newspaper in his hands.

About ten minutes later back in his room, Mamoru started to read the article. " 'Search for your love' no longer Kou Seiya, you found the 'moonlight princess' you've been searching for. Here we see front man Seiya Kou of the popular group 'The Three Lights' romancing under the stars. Sources tell us that this lucky lady's name is Tsukino Usagi, classmate and new girlfriend to the idol…" Mamoru read out loud before ripping the paper to shreds. "Her and I were meant to be together. What is she doing with him?" Mamoru said to nobody in particular. In attempt to calm himself, Mamoru made his way over to the phone.

***Usagi's House***

"Well my love, I'll talk to you later. I love you," Usagi said into the phone.

"I love you too. Maybe we can get together today. My brother's and I have the day off."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sayonara Seiya-chan."

"Sayonara Usa-chan." Seiya said and hung up. Usagi hung up as well. Not soon after the receiver was back on the base did the phone ring again. Rolling her eyes Usagi picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Tsukino residence."

"Usako is that you?" The voice on the other end asked. Usagi's breath caught in her throat as her heart slammed in her chest. "Hello is anybody there?"

"M-Mamoru-san,? What are you doing calling me?"

"Is that anyway to treat the one you love?"

"Mamoru-san, you're not the one I love anymore. I've moved on. I found and love someone else."

"Seiya Kou, yeah I found out. I saw the newspaper with you and Seiya kissing. Why are you doing this to me, to our future?"

"Why am _I _doing this? In case you forgot Mamoru, you left me crying in the airport while you boarded that plane to America. I do recall you telling me that it just wouldn't work with you there and me here. And if you don't remember, I told you that this was the end. I wasn't going to wait for you while you went out to do what you wanted to do." Usagi said flabbergasted and angry with what Mamoru just said.

"What about our future? What about Crystal Tokyo? What about Chibi-usa-chan?"

"We don't have a future anymore. Two, I received a visit from Setsuna-san. She told me not to worry about the future, that Crystal Tokyo is going to flourish. As for Chibi-usa-chan, I will always be her mother, but that doesn't make you her father. Did you ever once hear her call you her daddy? She's called me mommy, but never uttered the word daddy to you. So if you have anything else to say, I'm hanging up."

"Usako, I will be back, and we will work this out."

"You're never to call me that again, sayonara." Usagi said and hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. Usagi sighed at what just took place. 'The nerve of him calling me after almost six months. Then he has the gall to say that we will work this out.' Usagi thought. Just then an evil grin spread across her face as she crept back to her room. Peeking in her room, Usagi hoped that Luna was still sleeping on her bed. Seeing that Luna was still dozing, Usagi took a running start towards her bed. Once she was close enough Usagi leapt and jumped on her bed landing inches from Luna's head.

Luna sprang awake and ran off the bed hiding behind the curtains. Hearing the sound of laughter, Luna stuck her head out to see Usagi rolling with laughter. 

Trembling, Luna made her way towards Usagi. "Usagi-chan what did you do that for? I think I am down one life because of that."

"Call it payback for all the times you rudely woke me up."

"But I did that for your own good."

"And I did that for your own good as well. We wouldn't want you to become a lazy fat cat."

"Why are you up so early anyway?" Luna asked changing the subject. 

"Papa flipped out at the picture on the front page of the newspaper."

"Okay, why?"

"It has Seiya and I kissing that's why."

"Yeah that'd do it. But he met Seiya, even gave you his blessing."

"Mom said it was stress. Then Minako-chan called. Then I got a surprise call from Mamoru."

"Really, what did he want?"

"He also saw the newspaper." Just then the phone rang again. "It's going to be for me anyway might as well answer it." Usagi got to the phone and answered. "Moshi moshi." 

"Usagi-chan march your butt over to the temple right now, we are having a meeting," Rei shouted through the phone.

"Okay but I am bringing Seiya and his brothers."

"No way Usagi. We are going to be talking about the newspapers calling you the moon princess. That and you never told us about the visit you got from Setsuna."

"Seiya already knows about us because I told him. Wait a minute who told you about my visit from Setsuna?"

"You did what? Usagi I thought you knew better than that. And it was Ami-chan who told me."

"Rei do you remember my visit and our talk about the Sailor Star Lights?"

"Yes I do why?"

"You think about it, it will come to you. I'm bringing them. If Minako-chan and Ami-chan knew that you were against this, well they'd kill you. Sayonara Rei-chan," Usagi said in a singsong voice.

"Sayonara Usagi-chan, see you soon," Rei said calmly. She knew that Usagi was right and she sure as hell didn't want to face Minako's wrath.

Usagi hung up the phone then proceeded to call the guys. After about three rings, a familiar voice answered.

"Moshi moshi."

"Seiya-chan, I want you and your brothers to meet me at the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. You know where that is right?"

"Usa-chan what is this all about?"

"All will be explained when you get there. Do you need directions?"

"No, I know where it is at. I may have trouble getting the other two to come."

"Just tell them that Ami-chan and Minako-chan are going to be there. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs, and we'll go up together."

"Okay we'll leave now. Love you Hime." 

"Love you too, sayonara."

"Sayonara," Seiya said and hung up the phone. He turned to his brothers who were watching t.v. "That was Usa-chan. She wants us all to meet her at the Hikawa Shrine."

"Shhh Seiya, t.v. no talking, go alone," Yaten said turning his attention back to the television. 

"Oh okay, I will tell Minako that you said hello," Seiya said heading toward the door.

"Woah wait, you said nothing about Minako-chan being there!" Yaten said jumping off the couch. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You coming Taiki? Ami is going to be there as well."

"Say no more, let's go." Taiki said and was out the door. Turning around he looked at the two still standing there. "Are you guys coming or what?" Seiya and Yaten looked at each other and laughed as Yaten turned the television off. Then he and Seiya walked out the door.

Usagi was waiting on the first step for the guys to show up. Looking out to the sidewalk, Usagi saw then coming toward her. 

With a smile on her face, Usagi met them halfway. "It is a good thing that you are on time. Rei-chan cannot stand it when you're late, I know. Now, we have some steps to climb."

"So we finally get to meet this Rei-chan friend of yours?" Yaten asked.

"Yes you do, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because she has a bad temper. I'm kidding, she is very sweet. Just stay on her good side and you'll be fine." Usagi said and started to fly up the steps. The guys just stood there looking at all those steps and seeing Usagi flying up them with ease.

"Hey Usa-chan wait up!" Seiya called out. Usagi stopped, turned around then sat down to wait for them.

"Gee thanks for waiting for us Princess," Yaten said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Knock it off Yaten, let's go," Taiki said shutting is brother up. Seiya and Usagi snaked their arms around each other and continued up the steps.

Sitting on the steps to the porch, the girls and cats waited for Usagi to show up. Only Rei knew that the Three Lights were joining. Laughter could be heard coming up the steps which alerted the girls to Usagi's presence.

"What is she laughing at?" Minako asked.

"I don't know, this is Usagi we are talking about." Makoto said.

"Wait I hear other voices, she isn't alone." Ami said.

"I see her and three other heads coming up the steps." Minako said straining to see.

"It's Taiki-chan!" Ami exclaimed seeing the tallest head coming into view. Minako upon hearing that got all excited and stood to get a better view. As she did that everyone came into view.

"You guys they are all here." Minako said jumping up and down. The four made it up the steps with Usagi laughing and the guys gasping for air.

"Have a nice workout boys?" Rei asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It's not fair. Seiya had Usagi pretty much carry him up the steps. This place needs and escalator." Yaten said still trying to catch his breath.

"Boy you sound a lot like Usagi-chan about those steps. Hello my name is Hino Rei. I am the priestess of this temple."

"It's great to finally meet you Hino-san." Taiki said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't have to be so formal. Now, let's go inside and talk." Everybody went to a private room in the temple where they wouldn't be bothered. Once everybody was sitting down Rei spoke up.

"Okay I call this meeting to discuss a few issues. One is about the newspaper and our princess."

"Rei-chan be quiet," Makoto said glancing towards the Three Lights.

"Mako-chan leave this to me. "Sailor Jupiter, meet Sailor Star Fighter," pointing to Seiya, "Sailor Star Healer," pointing to Yaten, "and Sailor Star Maker," pointing to Taiki. "Star Lights meet Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mars. I am Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess."

"I don't buy it. If you three are who she says you are, then why come back now?"

"When we were here on Earth back when we fought the war against Galaxia we fell in love with this place. But we had our duty with our princess to re-build our home planet. Once that was finished we were granted permission to come back here. That and Fighter here fell in love with your princess." Taiki calmly explained. Makoto looked like she was having a hard time swallowing this information. Then something dawned on her but Rei got to it first.

"You're male. The Sailor Star Lights were female. I just don't buy it." Rei said, the others minus Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Just like I don't buy the fact that you are senshi," Yaten said.

"Guys that's enough. If you don't believe each other then transform." Usagi said rubbing her temples.

"Nani?! Are you out of your mind Usagi-chan?" Luna screeched.

"I do not think that is wise Usagi-chan," Artemis said agreeing with Luna.

"Do the rest of you feel the same way?" The girls nodded and Usagi hung her head. "Fine then, as your leader and future queen, I order you to transform."

"You what?" Rei spat, temper raising.

"You heard me Mars, henshin yo!"

"I'm going to kill you Usagi-chan," Rei said. The rest of the group was in shock after hearing what took place.

"I'll go first and the rest of you better follow suit. Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!" Where Usagi once stood, Eternal Sailor Moon now stood in all her glory. She shot a glance at the rest of the girls who all sighed then started to stand.

"Mercury Star Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make-up!"

Rei stood there and shot a death look to Sailor Moon. "Mars Star Power, Make-up!" Lights of blue, orange, green, and red engulfed each other their bodies Lights of blue, orange, green, and red engulfed each of their bodies. The guys just sat there in awe during the girl's transformation. When the lights subsided the girls were no longer there. Where they once stood now stood Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars.

"Okay we transformed. Now if you are who she says you are, you'd better transform." Jupiter said cracking her knuckles.

"Since you guys are exposing the truth, so will we. Mercury-san, Venus-san, you may not accept it. But if you remember us from battle then this will not shock you." Seiya said then turned to his brothers. Each nodded their heads, they shouted out their henshin phrases.

"Fighter Star Power, Make-up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make-up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make-up!" Lights of red, yellow, and blue filled the room. Where the three guys once stood, three female warriors now stood.

"The Star Lights are female!" Venus shouted in shock. "Wait a minute I knew that. But you're male, how is it that you are female now?"

"We are only female in senshi form. In civilian form we are male. When we were on Earth two years ago, we formed our band in hopes for finding our princess. At first we never wanted to get involved with the senshi from this planet. When we did you gave us your hopes and wishes when you were dying, just to save those important to you.

"When the war against Galaxia was over, and our princess safe, we left without saying goodbye. As soon as everything was re-built and safe on our home planet, we were free of our duty, and thus able to go wherever we wanted.

"I longed to come back to Earth because I found myself falling in love with the most powerful senshi of all. No I am not talking about Galaxia, but Eternal Sailor Moon. I had to come back and find her." Sailor Star Fighter said.

"Boy you should have heard him. He just would not shut up about the moon princess. He was driving us all crazy," Star Healer said.

"I'm changing back, I never know when my grandfather or Yuuichirou will pop in," Mars said changing back into Rei. Everybody else followed suit, and in a flash was back to normal.

"So Usagi-chan granted this took place five months ago, we never did talk about your visit with Setsuna-san." Ami said.

"There is no point, all she told me was that things were fine, that the future isn't set in stone. But leave it to you to remember something like that."

"Who is this Setsuna-san?" Taiki asked looking at Ami.

"You've met her before, but you know her as Sailor Pluto."

"Okay, but why did she tell you not to worry about your future Usa-chan?" Seiya asked worry written across his face.

"Don't worry. Sailor Pluto is the guardian of time and space. The reason she came to me was around the same time I met you guys. The reason that I was crying at the airport was my ex-boyfriend didn't want a long distance relationship.

"Anyway, Mamoru-san is the prince of Earth. We got a glimpse into our future. He and I were married, and had a daughter. He and I were to become the rulers of the Earth. Now that he's left me for a second time, he will never be king. But I will still be queen.

"Don't worry Ami-chan, Pluto said that Crystal Tokyo is going to flourish." Usagi finished looking at Ami then the guys. They just sat there absorbing the information. Taiki and Yaten looked at Seiya in awe that made Seiya a little uncomfortable.

"What are you guys looking at me like that for?"

"Seiya, you've snagged yourself this planet's queen." Yaten said with a smile on his face.

"Yaten-chan, she's our future queen. Don't treat her any differently, she hates it." Minako said then rested her head on his shoulder. Yaten planted a soft kiss on her head wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I know that Minako-chan, I just like to tease Seiya," Yaten said with a shrug. "It's my job."

"And it is my job to kick your butt," Seiya said.

"But it is my job to break you two up, so behave." Taiki said. Just to let you guys know, Usagi-chan isn't the only one here who is royalty," Rei said.

"Woah woah, who else in here is royalty?" Yaten asked with curiosity.

"Okay those who are royalty, please raise your hand." Rei said with a smile on her face. One by one Rei, and Makoto raised their hands.

"So you two are royalty? That's really cool."

"Wait, there's more," Makoto said. "We have two more out there."

"You do? Where?" Taiki asked.

"You're dating them. Meet princess Ami of Mercury, and princess Minako from Venus. I am princess Makoto from Jupiter, and Rei is the princess of Mars."

"Looks like I am not the only one to snag a princess," Seiya said. The girls looked at the shocked looks on their faces and started to laugh. Everybody, but Usagi.

"Usagi-chan what's the matter?" Makoto asked looking at her best friend with concern written in her facial features. Everybody stopped laughing and turned to Usagi.

""I didn't tell you guys this, but Mamoru-san called me today."  
"What did that baka want?" Rei asked.

"He also saw the newspaper." Usagi said then told everybody about the phone conversation. Seiya's arm wrapped protectively around Usagi's waist the deeper Usagi got into the story. Rei was seen with fire in her eyes, Makoto cracking her knuckles, Ami shaking her head, and Minako clenching her fists.

"If he so harms a hair on your head, I'll kill him." Makoto said daggers coming out of her eyes. 

"Thanks you guys, but I am not worried. Knowing that I have you guys, and my loving boyfriend at my side, I'm not going to let Mamoru spoil my fun."

"Good for you Usagi-chan. It seems that some of my fiery temper has rubbed off on you." Rei said.

"Why do you say that Rei-chan?"

"Well the story you told us you really laid into Mamoru-san." Minako said.

"The whole thing about Chibiusa-chan and him coming back to 'work things out' made me furious. He has no right saying that to me."

"Usa-chan, there's no need to get worked up over nothing. He lost, you won." Seiya said pulling Usagi back into his embrace. Sighing, Usagi melted into Seiya's side, listening to his heartbeat.

"You guys, this is our last year in high school. In a blink of an eye, we'll be graduating." Ami announced to the rest of the group.

"Good lord Ami-chan, talk about topic switch. What brought that on?" Minako asked, shocked.

"We started high school when Galaxia first showed up. That battle took up almost the entire school year. Then bam, two years go by and we were at the end of our junior year. Then another five months go by, and here we are in our senior year. And Usagi-chan of all people is giving me a run for my money." Ami said with a smile.

"Wow I never thought about it like that. And never in a million years would I ever think that Usagi would be smart!" Rei said smiling at Usagi.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that Rei-baka," Usagi said glaring at Rei.

"Love you too dear!" Rei said blowing a kiss in Usagi's direction.

"This feels like old times. Only this time Usagi has really grown." Makoto said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding Mako-chan? This is nothing like old times. We still have our hearing as does the rest of Tokyo." Minako argued. Just then Minako noticed everybody backing away from her leaving her openly exposed to Usagi and Rei. Both of them had raw fire in their eyes.

"Minako-chan." Usagi and Rei said.

"Y-yeah," Minako stammered. Usagi and Rei both stood up and started towards her.

"Run." They both said with a deadly tone in their voices. Not needed to be told twice, Minako fled from the temple. Rei and Usagi stood there watching the retreating form of Minako get smaller and smaller. Busting up laughing, they high fived each other and sat back down. Everybody else had shock written on their faces before they all started laughing.

"How long do you think she will be gone for?" Yaten asked still laughing.

"Whenever she figures out that we are not hot on her trail." Rei said looking to Usagi who nodded in agreement. Just then a knock came to the door.

"Who's there?" Rei asked.

"It's Yuuichirou Rei-san."

"Come in Yuuichirou-san." The door opened to reveal a very confused looking Yuuichirou. "May I help you with something?"

"What did you do to poor Minako-san?"

"Oh she brought it upon herself," Rei said then told him the story. Everybody busted out laughing again. 

"Ah I see. I will see you later Rei-san." Yuuichirou said then closed to door. A blush was stained on his cheeks, and a smile was across her face.

"You like him don't you? Makoto asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Jeez Rei-chan, even I know you like him, so just admit it." Ami said casually. 

"Okay I admit it. I like Yuuichirou. He's very sweet and it's something about his hair that I just find irresistible." Yuuichirou who was listening in on the other side got a huge grin on his face. He then started to jump around like a happy monkey. Minako who was just finishing her climb of the temple steps saw the sight Yuuichirou was making. Not sure on what to do, she made her way around him and back to where everybody else was. Angrily Minako opened the door startling everyone inside.

"Did you have a nice run Minako-chan?" Rei asked casually. 

"Yes I did. But Rei-san what did you say to Yuuichirou-san?"

"Nothing at all."

"She admitted that she likes him." Ami said.

"But not until after he left."

"I think he heard you Rei-chan," Minako said opening the door to reveal to everybody Yuuichirou dancing around. Rei turned a lovely shade of crimson and hung her head.

"It's a match Rei-chan. You two are matched."

"What are you blabbering about"

"She said you were matched Rei-chan. Do you need me to explain it to you?" Ami said with a smile on her face.

"Oh great, now Ami-chan is against me," Rei said in defeat.

"Not against you, with you. I want to see you with someone too."

"So that's why I'm going out there and bring in love sick Yuuichirou to sit next to you." Minako said with a smile on her face. Spinning on her heel, Minako was out of the room. Everybody watched as Minako talked to Yuuichirou. They couldn't hear what Minako was saying, but they heard Yuuichirou shout "really" and head toward the room.

Usagi noticed how red Rei's face became. Snuggling deeper into Seiya's embrace, Usagi spoke up. "Aww doesn't Rei-chan look sweet with color in her cheeks Seiya-chan?"

"She sure does Usa-chan."

"I'd shut up Odango Atama."

"Love you more baka." Just then Yuuichirou entered the room. He just stood there like a deer in headlights not sure of what to do.

"Would you like to sit next to me Yuuichirou-san?" Rei asked quietly patting the spot next to her.

"I would love to Rei-san," Yuuichirou said and timidly walked toward Rei. Once he was next to her, he sat down. He had a rosy color to his cheeks and he mustered up the courage to look at Rei. He was surprised to see that Rei was also blushing. Brushing some of his hair out of his face, Yuuichirou gave Rei a sweet smile. Rei looked up and smiled back easing some of the tension between them. 

When their eyes met, all time seemed to stop for those two. Yuuichirou took a bold step and prayed that he wouldn't get burned by the priestess. Still looking at Rei, he took her hand into his then waited for her to start yelling at him. To his surprise Rei placed her other hand on top of his and gave a small squeeze.

"You two are so cute together, I told you it is a match." Minako said returning to her spot next to Yaten.

"I think you're right princess," Yaten said with a smile on his face.

"Knock it off Yaten-chan." Minako said poking Yaten in the side.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Makoto said trying to break up the romantic aura in the room. She just didn't like the fact that everybody had somebody. 'Nobody wants me because I am tall, and nobody wants a tall girlfriend.' 

"Let's go to the mall. I'm up for a shopping spree. How does that sound to the rest of you guys?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for the mall. Then again, when am I not up for the mall?" Minako said with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you want to go to the mall with us Yuuichirou?" Rei asked.

"Sure, as long as you're going Rei."

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't want to go." Rei said blushing again.

"I could always check out the bookstore and get a new book." Ami said. Everybody but Taiki groaned.

"Always getting books Ami-chan. Then again I wouldn't want it any other way. Count me in too," Makoto said.

"Well if you ladies, and gentlemen would excuse me, I am going to change out of my robes into something more appropriate for the mall." Yuuichirou said and left to change. As soon as he was out the door Rei was easy prey.

"Aww look at lovesick Rei-chan. You two are so sweet together." Minako said.

"Thank you Minako-chan. I am too stubborn to make any type of move, and we all know how shy Yuuichirou-san is. I am surprised he took my hand earlier." Just then Yuuichirou entered the room again wearing a pair of blue jeans, white T-shirt, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. The room fell completely silent and just looked at Yuuichirou. Rei's mouth hit the floor and her eyes widened.

"Guys why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with the way I am dressed or something?" Yuuichirou said growing uncomfortable at the looks he was getting.

"N-no you look great. In fact I don't think I have ever seen you with your hair in a ponytail. You look great." Rei said collecting herself.

"You said that already Rei-chan," Makoto said, amused by Rei's actions. 'Yeah she's got it bad. Although I have to admit, he does look hot. Almost reminds me of one of my old boyfriends.'

"So are we ready to go? Cause I know that I am." Usagi said standing up.

"Yeah let's get going, I'm itching to spend money," Minako said also standing up.

"Then let's go minna." Ami said. She and Taiki stood up and the rest followed. They were all out the door and down the temple steps walking in the direction of the mall. They were the attraction of every person on the street who saw the large group walking happily down the street. About ten minutes later they all arrived at the Tokyo mall and started to hit the stores. In one of the clothing stores, Usagi was looking at some outfits when she was approached by an unknown girl.

"You're Tsukino Usagi aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am, why are you asking?"

"You're dating Seiya aren't you?"

"Yes, Seiya and I are together, why are you asking?" Usagi asked again. From the other side of the store Seiya noticed Usagi being confronted and made his way toward her.

"So the magazines are true, you did steal Seiya away from us. How could you?" She said and raised her hand to strike Usagi. She never got the chance to connect because a strong hand closed around her small wrist. The girl then attempted to swing with her other hand but was caught again.

She tried to struggle against the hands that were keeping her from lashing out at Usagi when she heard the voice of the owner of the hands.

"If you dare harm Usagi-san, you will not like the consequences." Seiya said. The rest of the group backed him up and watched as the girl relaxed. Turning her head she saw Seiya with daggers in his eyes. "I am going to let you go now, but you better leave the mall at once." He let go of his grip on the girl's wrists. The girl was calm for a few seconds glaring at Usagi. Her anger rising again she swung again and this time connected with the side of Usagi's face. Seiya grabbed the girl again and with the assistance of Makoto escorted the girl away from Usagi. The rest of the group went to Usagi's side asking if she was okay. 

"Yeah guys, I'm fine. It wasn't a very hard slap." Usagi then noticed mall security enter the store and take the girl into their custody. One of the security guards came up to Usagi and started to talk to her.

"Miss did you want to press charges against this attacker?"

"Yes I do, she was warned," Usagi said. About ten minutes later a report was made and the girl was taken away kicking and screaming about how she and Seiya should be together. Seiya came rushing back to Usagi and instantly checked her cheek to see if anything was out of place. Her cheek was slightly pink, but other than that she was fine.

"Are you okay Usa-chan? I am so sorry about that, crap like that just shouldn't happen."

"I'm fine sweetheart, she didn't even hit me that hard. I don't have any major damage done to my face, and it isn't that red. I am just shocked that there are people that crazy about you guys. Not that I blame them, but still."

"Do you want to go home Usagi-chan?" Ami asked concerned about her friend.

"Are you kidding? Do you think I am going to let one tiny incident to ruin my day of shopping? I thought you knew me better than that Ami-chan!" Usagi answered and started to laugh. "I do however want to leave this store. Let's get something to eat. I never had time to eat breakfast this morning so I am a little hungry."

"Okay let's make our way to the food court," Seiya said and with his arm around Usagi left the store. The rest of the group followed closely behind them. Everybody was on guard incase anyone decided to pull another stunt like that one again.

At the food court everybody was having a hard time figuring out what to eat. After about five minutes of thinking, they all agreed on pizza. So the large group of nine ordered two large pizzas with everything on them. The cashier told them it would be about twenty-five minutes and that it would be brought out to them.

Looking around for a table large enough they spotted a two large empty tables and made their way toward them. Makoto and Yuuichirou pushed the two tables together to make one large table and Makoto grabbed an empty chair from another table and brought it to the table so she could have a place to sit. Everybody else sat with their significant other and waited for the pizzas to arrive.

"You two better be careful. I don't want anyone coming after you two." Usagi said to Minako and Ami.

"I'm sure we are going to be just fine Usagi. I doubt that anyone is going to bother us after that earlier scene." Minako said.

"Well I am not just talking about today Minako-chan."

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, everything is going to be okay." Ami said the looked towards Makoto. She noticed a familiar face coming toward her but motioning to keep quiet. Everybody else but Makoto noticed and played along.

"I really wish that pizza would get here, I am getting hungry," Makoto said then all went dark. Makoto started to get really mad until she heard the voice.

"Guess who?" The mystery man's voice asked.

"Shinozaki-chan is that you?" Makoto asked removing the hands and turning around.

"You play this game all wrong Mako-chan. You're supposed to guess the wrong people first, then guess the right person." Shinozaki said with a smile on his face. He was instantly knocked over by Makoto who threw her arms around him. Laughing, he returned the hug with as much emotion.

"Oh my goodness, it is you. I have missed you so much. Where have you been?" Makoto said breaking off the hug.

"I've been around my dear. How come you've been so sad lately?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Makoto said rather fast.

"Please Mako-chan, I have been watching you from time to time, and most of the time you are sad. So tell me, what has my Mako-chan gloomy?"

"It's silly, and I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"I'm going to let it slide right now, but we're going to talk later. Now introduce me to those I haven't met. I already know the girls, so tell me who the rest of the party members are."

"Shinozaki, meet Kou Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. Also known as The Three Lights. And this, is Kumada Yuuichirou. Everyone this is my best friend, most of the time, Shinozaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys. It's good to see you girls again. So what are we having to eat?" Shinozaki said pulling up a seat.

"We are going to have pizza as soon as it gets here," Usagi said. Everybody then began to talk about various things, and Makoto for the first time today was seen with a genuine smile on her face. Shinozaki noticed this and put his arm across her shoulders. Makoto's smile grew a few inches as total happiness surrounded her. Shinozaki then moved toward Makoto's ear.

"I've really missed you Mako-chan. I've been thinking about you a lot lately." Makoto froze and her eyes grew wide. She turned and looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes,

"We'll talk later okay?" Makoto said.

"Sure, but I don't want to wait too long."

"Of course. Next time we get the chance to talk, we will." Makoto said. Just then the delivery boy of the pizza stand brought over their two large pizzas and set them down on the table. Everybody thanked him, and with a bow the boy was gone. The next thirty minutes went by with everybody stuffing his or her face with pizza. Once the two pizzas were polished off, the group hit the stores again.

Shinozaki gently grabbed Makoto's wrist and pulled her off to the side. "Come with me to the fountain so we can talk."

"Okay but let me tell everyone first. Hey guys, I am going to split from you guys for a few."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I need to get a few things with my brothers." Seiya said. "Let's meet in front of the fountain in say forty-five minutes?"

"Um sure that sounds okay, but what do you need to get Seiya-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Something important. Let's go guys." Seiya said and grouped up with the other two lights. "You're welcome to join us if you want to Yuuichirou."

"No thanks dude, I am going to stay with the ladies and keep them out of harms way."

"Good idea, we'll see you guys in forty-five minutes," Seiya said and walked away.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Usagi asked.

"Who knows, let's shop!" Minako said, and was off to the stores. The rest of the girls plus Yuuichirou followed close behind.

At the fountain Makoto and Shinozaki sat looking at the water. Pulling two yen out of his pocket he gave one to Makoto and held onto the other.

"Make a wish Mako-chan."

"I will if you will," Makoto said.

"Of course." Makoto closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds before tossing the yen in the fountain. Shinozaki watched her the entire time admiring her beauty. Granted they grew up together and considered each other brother and sister, but he couldn't help this new feeling that was stirring inside him when he saw Makoto. He made his wish, tossed in his yen, then moved closer to Makoto.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Makoto asked turning to where she could talk to Shinozaki easier.

"Mako-chan you already know that I've missed you like crazy."

"Yes and I have missed you too."

"Mako-chan, I have feelings for you that run deeper than just friendship. When I was looking out for you, the more I saw your face, the more and more I started to feel these feelings. Mako-chan, I love you."

"Y-you do?" Makoto said shocked. Inside she was jumping for joy. 'Wow that wishing thing really works!'

"Yes Mako-chan I do. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

"I have something to tell you Shinozaki-chan."

"You can tell me anything."

"I love you too," Makoto said and gave Shinozaki a hug. Shinozaki wrapped his arms around Makoto for a second time and held her close. He had an ear to ear grin on his face as he held her. "I didn't think you'd ever love me. I thought you only considered me a sister, nothing more."

"If I thought of you as my sister, I wouldn't do this," Shinozaki said and claimed Makoto's lips. Makoto felt the electricity flow through her body when their lips met. It almost was like the rush she got when she transformed into Jupiter, but so much nicer. A few moments later the broke off the kiss. Makoto's eyes were still closed and a rosy color was on her cheeks. She opened her eyes, and looked deeply into Shinozaki's eyes and smiled.

"I am so happy, thank you."

"No, thank you."

***On the other side of the mall***

The Three Lights were walking together heading to wherever Seiya was heading.

"Seiya, where are we going, and why did you need us to come along?" Yaten asked rather annoyed that he had to leave Minako behind.

"I need your guy's help with something."

"What do you need our help with?" Taiki asked.

"You'll see," Seiya said entering a jewelry store.

"Seiya what are we doing here?" Yaten asked, fear in his voice.

"I want to find the perfect ring for Usagi. One that I can present to her the day I ask for her hand in marriage."

"You're kidding right? Oh God please tell me you're kidding." Yaten begged.

"No you wise guy, I'm dead serious. Now help your brother please."

"You don't plan on asking her now do you? You've only been together for a little while now." Taiki asked.

"No I am not going to ask her now, but I have the perfect time in mind."

"And when is that going to be?" Yaten asked.

"Do you honestly expect me to tell you that? Give me some credit here." Seiya said and began to look for the perfect ring for Usagi. Fifteen minutes later Seiya found it. It was a one carat diamond solitaire surrounded with another carat of diamonds in the shape of stars. Set in a platinum band, the ring screamed Usagi. "You guys, I found it. This is the ring for Usagi." Seiya said alerting his brothers. Taiki and Yaten walked over to Seiya to see the ring that would one day adorn Usagi's finger.

"It's gorgeous, Seiya." Taiki said looking at the sparkle of the diamonds.

"It's expensive!!" Yaten cried out looking at the price tag. "It's five thousand yen Seiya!"

"Thank you Yaten for pointing that out to me, but I don't care. We are famous rock stars, and I know I can easily afford this ring. As if on cue, a worker at the store came up to the three.

"Can I show something to you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I want to see that ring there," Seiya said pointing to the ring. The woman pulled the ring out and handed it to Seiya so he could look at it closer. The second he had it in his hand he knew it was for Usagi. The diamonds winked at him as to agree with his decision. "Perfect, I'll take it." Seiya said handing the ring back to the lady.

"Wonderful sir, please follow me." The lady said walking toward the cash register. 'I made a sale, I made a sale.' She chanted happily in her head. She calculated the total for the ring and Seiya handed her his credit card. Upon waiting for authorization, the lady placed the ring in a velvet box. The card went through and began to print out the receipt. Seiya signed his name and handed the other copy to the woman.

"Arigatou for your purchase, please come again soon." The lady said handing him the box inside a small bag.

"Sayonara." Seiya said taking the bag, placing it in his pocket. Seiya looked at his watch and saw that they had about five minutes to get to the fountain to meet the rest of the group.

"Let's get going if we are going to meet the girls in time." Taiki said anxious to see Ami again. Nodding, the other two made their way through the mall toward the fountain.

Ami waited in one of the many clothing stores that she and the others shopped at as Usagi was paying for another outfit. Rei and Yuuichirou were standing behind Usagi with a blouse in her hands. Minako was standing next to Ami rubbing her sore arms. Adorned at her feet were six shopping bags.

"I think I am done with the shopping, my arms are killing me." Minako said looking at the bags are her feet. "Hey Ami-chan, what time is it?"

"Oh my goodness we have to meet the guys now. Go tell Usagi and Rei to hurry up," Ami said looking at her watch and pushing Minako towards the cash register at the same time. Gathering her two bags, and keeping an eye on Minako's Ami started getting restless.

Minako walked up to the line just as Rei was getting her change back. "You guys we have to get going, we're going to be late meeting up with the other half of our group. That and Ami-chan has ants in her pants." Minako said pointing to Ami who was dancing from foot to foot waving to them to hurry up.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go," Rei said bags in hand. Usagi, Rei, Yuuichirou, and Minako made their way back to Ami and Minako picked up her bags. "Well what are you standing there for Ami-chan, let's go." Rei said with a laugh and walked out of the store.

"That's not funny Rei-chan, we're going to be late."

"It is okay to be a minute or two late. Besides it will only take about thirty seconds to get to the fountain, it's right around the corner." Rei said to calm Ami down. Sure enough as soon as they all rounded the corner the fountain came into view. Sitting on a bench next to the fountain was Makoto and Shinozaki. He had his arm around Makoto and she had her head resting on his shoulder. Walking toward them from the other side of the fountain The Three Lights made their way toward Makoto and Shinozaki.

"Aww don't you two make a cute couple," Usagi said tugging on Makoto's ponytail.

"Knock it off Usagi-chan." Makoto said, playfully swatting Usagi's hand away. Just then the other guys joined in with the rest of the group.

"Hello ladies, and those who aren't ladies." Seiya said going up to his girlfriend. Taiki went to Ami who seemed to relax again, and Yaten went over to Minako and helped her with some of her bags.

"So are you two and item now?" Minako asked.

"Minako-chan I wanted to ask her that." Usagi said.

"You guys knock it off." Rei said.

"Thank you Rei-chan." Makoto said smiling at Rei.

"You're welcome Mako-chan. So are you two an item?"

"Oh why me?" Makoto said burying her head in her hands. 

Shinozaki placed his arm around Makoto and whispered in her ear. "So are we an item now Mako-chan?" Makoto looked up and into his eyes and saw the sparkle. Makoto's eyes started to well up with tears as she looked at Shinozaki in shock.

"Looks like we have another match here minna." Minako said looking at Makoto's wide eyed expression. Makoto was about to voice her answer when a mob of girls was walking toward them. It wasn't until they were face to face with then did one speak up.

"Is it true Seiya?" The ring leader asked.

"Is what true?" Seiya asked, turning around. For added effect, he placed his arm around Usagi's waist.

"That you have a girlfriend?"

"Yep, it's true," Seiya answered casually.

"So this is the moonlight princess the papers have been talking about? She's not your type Seiya dear." Another girl standing next to the "ringleader" said.

"You guys, let's get out of here," Taiki suggested.

"I agree with Taiki, let's go," Ami said.

"What if we don't want to let you pass?" A third voice asked.

"Since when do we need you people telling us what we can and cannot do? If you tell us to jump, we sure as hell are not going to ask, 'how high?'" Yaten spat out. Minako placed her hand and his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Oh please Yaten, don't tell me you're with the bimbo with the bow?" The ringleader asked glancing at Minako. Minako got wide-eyed as anger coursed through every fiber of her being. But she was going to be a bigger person, and not do a thing.

'Bimbo with the bow?! Oh where is Artemis when I need him to scratch out somebody's eyes?' "Come on Yaten, let's go." Minako said taking Yaten's hand into her own. Somehow she managed it with all the shopping bags in her hands. Yaten gave Minako's hand an apologetic squeeze and started to walk away.

"Well at least Taiki is the only one smart enough not to date one of you losers," the ringleader said. Ami and Taiki who were walking away stopped dead in their tracks.

"Excuse me, how dare…" Taiki said, but was cut off by Ami.

"…you assume that myself or my friends are losers. Furthermore you have the audacity to barge in here making a total spectacle of yourself inside a mall. I am sure that my IQ alone is higher than yours, and the random cronies you brought with you. Now do yourself a favor and go back to your tiny little world of shopping and spending 'daddy's' money, and leave us be." The ringleader and the others had daggers in their eyes after Ami's speech.

Makoto and Shinozaki stood from the bench and with Rei and Yuuichirou started to walk away with the rest of the group.

"Excuse me, but we're not done talking to you!" The girl screeched and came toward them with the rest of the group. 

Usagi saw this and looked to Rei. "Rei-chan, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Usagi-chan." Rei said knowing exactly what Usagi was referring to. Turning around, Rei pulled out four ofuda and began to chant. The ringleader looked at Rei and started to laugh.

"What, do you think that your chanting is going to stop us?" Rei stopped her chanting as her eyes sharply opened revealing the fire soul within.

"Akuryou Taisan!" Rei shouted then threw the ofuda. Once it connected with each girl's forehead and rendered them immobile, they weren't laughing. Rei gave them one last look then continued to walk away with her friends. Taiki pulled out his cell phone to have a limo pick them up at the mall a.s.a.p. 

It took the group about five minutes to exit the mall. Once outside, the limo was right there waiting for them.

"Oh my goodness, that was fast!" Ami said looking at the waiting limo.

"Well Ami-chan, when you're a popular idol group like we are, we have to have quick escapes at any time." Taiki said with a smile.

"Enough talking on the outside, let's get inside the limo then we'll talk." Yaten said helping Minako into the limo. He then vanished inside and sat next to a quiet Minako.

One by one they all piled into the limo until Makoto and Shinozaki were left outside.

"I transferred to your school Mako-chan, so I'll see you around school."

"No come with us, there's got to be room for one more in there." Makoto said trying to get him to change his mind. The pleading look in her eyes did it for him.

"Okay Mako-chan, I'll join you."

"Great! Make way, we have one more joining us!" Makoto said taking Shinozaki by the hand and pulling him in the limo. Everybody else squeezed together a little closer to make room.

"How do you squeeze ten elephants into a compact car?" Minako asked with a smile on her face.

"Minako-chan, it's five…" Ami attempted to correct Minako, but was cut off.

"It was a joke! There is ten of us, and this isn't by far a compact car."

"But we still are elephants?" Rei asked shooting her a daring look.

"I know the rest of us aren't, but I am not so sure of you Rei-chan," Minako said in triumph.

"I am going to kill you Minako." Rei said. Yuuichirou put his hand on her shoulder calming her down instantly.

"So where are you guys headed?" The driver asked. Everybody just looked at each other and nodded.

"Hikawa Shrine," Seiya said, and the driver nodded. The limo was set in motion, and they were taken to the place where they could relax in peace. It took about ten minutes to get there, but soon enough they were climbing the steps, clad in shopping bags reaching closer and closer to the top.

At the top of the steps, the five girls and Yuuichirou watched as Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Shinozaki climb the steps. Making it to the top, the four guys sat down trying to catch their breath.

"You guys are singers, not actors, don't be so dramatic," Rei said, then turned to Shinozaki. "You are just plain out of shape."

"Do you think that we should have them go through the same training that I went through with your grandpa?" Yuuichirou asked looking at the four on the ground.

"NO!!!" Usagi, Minako, and Ami shouted at the same time. All at once they ran to their respective light throwing their arms around them. Shinozaki just sat there watching the rock stars getting pampered.

"Hey what about me?!"

"I think you should go though the training, it'll do you some good." Makoto said with an evil smile on her face.

"Mako-chan, I wouldn't wish that type of training on anyone," Rei said. "But then again, maybe it would do you some good."

Shinozaki = Ken. (You don't know how long it took me to find his Japanese name!!)

There it is folks, chapter 4! I have chapter 5 all planned out, even the evil cliffhanger I am going to end it with!! Be a wonderful reader, and review this story. It's cause of you guys with your wonderful comments that makes me eager to get the next chapter out!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights.


	5. Changes Chp. 5

Look minna, I am not dead

Look minna, I am not dead! Here is the long awaited chapter 5. All 20 pages of it, so don't feel like you've waited all this time for nothing!! I just want to thank everybody for their patience, while I got everything organized. Guess what though?? I have chapter 6 finished as well, I just have to type it up. If you really like this chapter, I will type it up and submit it. If not, I will trash it. Trust me minna, it gets better in chapter 6!!! Please let me know what you think of this, and again thank you for your patience, it means a lot to me. So with out further ado, I present to any readers I have left, chapter 5 of Changes.

Changes

Author: Fushigi Hime

E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Chapter 5

Three weeks passed since the incident at the mall. Things started to quiet down and return to normal. Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were walking to school, enjoying the fact that it was a nice day.

"So what do you guys want to do after school?" Usagi asked.

"Did you have something in mind?" Minako asked, turning to look at Usagi.

"I don't know. I was thinking that just the girls get together, you know without the guys."

"Is there trouble in paradise Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.

"No, it's nothing like that. They have rehearsal later today."

"That's today?!" Minako said, shock written on her lovely face.

"You know Minako-chan, for dating Yaten, you know nothing about his work life," Makoto said.

"That's not true! I knew about it, I thought it was next week."

"It's okay Minako-chan, don't get worked up over it," Ami said. "I'm sure you'll guys find something fun to do."

"Ami-chan what are you talking about?" Usagi asked. "You are coming with us."

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but I have to study."

"Is Ami-chan worried that Usagi will pass her up in top scores?" Makoto asked jokingly.

"There is a part of me yes, but I really need to study. I have been too lazy, and am only five chapters ahead."

"Oh Ami-chan, no matter how much my studying skills have improved, I am never going to pass you up in scores. So you are coming with us," Usagi said.

"If you guys can figure out where to go, then okay." Ami said.

"We'll figure something out," Usagi said.

"Do you think we should even show our faces in public?" Minako asked.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid? There has been nothing major since the mall trip. Nothing but some dirty looks." Usagi said.

"Okay fine, so what do we do? Where do we go?"

"First we go to class, then we learn," Ami said with a smile on her face.

"Funny. Very funny, Ami-chan," Minako said.

"Yeah we should hurry up, we don't want to be late," Usagi said quickening her pace. Minako and Makoto had looks of shock written on their faces.

"I don't care how long ago it's been since she got her act together, but I am never going to get used to it," Minako said.

"I know what you mean," Makoto said catching up to Usagi and Ami. Minako was quick to follow suit, and the four best friends were off to school.

They arrived at their first classes with about fifteen minutes to spare. The three bid farewell to Makoto, and walked into class. Each took their seat with Ami and Usagi sitting in front of Minako.

The classroom was occupied with a handful of other students, most of them girls. Most of them upset over who the Three Lights were dating.

"Well if it isn't the Three Losers looking all innocent."

"You guys just don't get it. Give up, and find somebody of your own type, and leave the idols to us."

"Well if it isn't Naomi, and Ashiko. How are you two doing?" Usagi asked, looking up from her textbook.

"Listen rabbit, if you and your loser friends don't stay away from the Three Lights, we are going to make your life miserable." Naomi said.

"What gives you the right to tell us who we can and cannot see?" Usagi asked, anger rising.

"You three aren't worthy of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten," Ashiko said. Usagi, Minako, and Ami looked at each other, back at the two girls, and broke out laughing.

"And you mean to tell us that you two are?" Minako asked trying to catch her breath.

"We are more qualified that you idol chasers!" Naomi shrieked. This just added fuel to the fire causing the girls to laugh harder.

"I think they're serious you guys. Maybe we should just do what they say and leave the guys alone." Ami said trying her best not to laugh. It didn't last long. Soon her laughter gave way, and Ami was in a fit of giggles. Naomi and Ashiko stood there dumbfounded looking at the laughing trio.

"This isn't over losers. There may only be two of us now, but I'll rally up as many girls as I can. Come on Ashiko, let's get away from these losers." Naomi walked back to her desk with Ashiko in tow. The girls were still laughing when Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten walked in. Heading over to the girls and taking their seats, they watched the girls trying to fight their giggles. Seiya looked at his brothers with a cocked eyebrow, then tapped Usagi on the shoulder.

Usagi looked up and smiled when she saw Seiya's face. "Good morning Seiya-chan." Leaning over, Usagi gave Seiya a kiss on the lips. Seiya was not one to complain about his morning welcome, returned the kiss. When the broke off the kiss, Usagi noticed the evil look Naomi was giving her. Ami and Minako noticed it too, and the giggles erupted again.

"Ami-chan, what are you three laughing about?" Taiki asked looking at the tears streaking down his blue haired angel's face.

"Oh our new friends over there, Naomi and Ashiko, told us this really funny joke," Ami said wiping away a tear from her eye. 

"What was the joke?" Yaten asked.

"Oh if we don't stay away from you three, they will make our lives miserable. Isn't that the funniest thing you have ever heard?" Minako said with a huge smile on her face.

No, not really. Some girls just don't know when to leave things well enough alone," Yaten said and stood up. Giving Minako a kiss on the forehead, Yaten walked over to Naomi and Ashiko. Both girls looked up and had huge smiles on their faces.

"Yaten, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Naomi asked.

"Cut the crap Naomi. I need to ask you two a question?"

"Anything for you Yaten," came Ashiko's sickly sweet reply. Yaten inwardly cringed, but kept his outside composure hard as rock.

"Are you two members of the fan club?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course we are! We're your biggest fans!" Naomi shrieked for the second time today.

"One more question, then I will leave you two alone."

"Ask away," Naomi said with a wave of her hand.

"You see those three women over there?" Yaten asked pointing toward Usagi, Minako, and Ami. "If I so much as to hear your names in a conversation about you bothering them, I'll have you removed from the fan club. On top of that, you will not be allowed to attend any of our concerts. Got it?" Naomi and Ashiko who were speechless only nodded their heads. "Good," Yaten turned on his heel and went back to Minako who had a smile on her face. As soon as Yaten sat down, the sensei walked into the room.

A crumpled up piece of paper came flying from the back of the room aiming for Usagi's head. Usagi bent over to get a book out of her bag as the paper wad continued sailing. The girl who threw it looked on in horror as it hit the sensei square in the chest. It was then discovered that it wasn't just a paper ball when a black paint spot appeared on his shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The very mad sensei bellowed. "You," he said pointing to the girl with the art box sitting next to her feet, "march yourself down to the head master's office."

"I wasn't the one who threw it, she did," pointing to the girl next to her.

"You were the one who gave me the black paint!"

"How was I to know what you were going to do with it?"

"Because I told you!!" She screamed back.

"ENOUGH! Both of you report to the Head Master."

"Yes sensei." The two girls collected their things, and with a note from the sensei explaining why they were leaving the classroom.

"Now I expect everyone else to behave and pay attention, and act your age."

"Hai sensei." The class collectively said. 

The rest of the first half of the day was over, and now everybody gathered for lunch.

"So what's this I hear about your sensei getting pelted with paint balls?" Makoto asked unpacking her lunch for her and Shinozaki. 

"One of the girls that sits a few chairs behind Usagi threw a wad of paper filled with black paint. I believe that the desired target was Usagi-chan," Ami said filling Makoto in.

"Oh man. I would have given anything to see the look on his face."

"He was steamed. The rest of the class was terrible because he was in such a bad mood with a big black paint spot on his bright white shirt." Usagi said with a smile on her face.

"Sit down Usagi, join us," Makoto said, motioning for Usagi to sit down. Everybody else was already sitting opening up their bento boxes.

"Relax, we have time to enjoy lunch Mako-chan," Usagi said as she descended to the ground with the rest of her friends. They began to eat their lunch when they heard a lot of angry noise coming from someone behind them. The ones who had their backs turned, adjusted to see the Head Master picking out the contents of a rice ball soaked in soy sauce out of his hair and shirt. Everybody's jaw hit the ground, and then began to frantically search for the person who threw the ball of rice.

"Usagi-chan, I think you were the intended target for that one as well. You are one un-liked person right now," Minako whispered to Usagi.

"Gee thanks, Minako-chan. Consider yourself lucky that none of this is happening to you," Usagi replied.

"Man does he look pissed off," Shinozaki said looking at the head master storm off in the direction the rice ball came sailing from. It was evident that whomever hurled the ball was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Yeah, but she deserves what she gets." Minako said.

"What makes you so sure it is a she?" Yaten said.

"You really have to ask that question?" Minako sarcastically replied.

"You guys, I think we are about to have some company," Ami said after a moment of silence.

"Why do you say that Ami-chan?" Usagi questioned.

"Turn around and see for yourself," Taiki suggested. Usagi, Seiya, Minako, and Yaten all turned around to see a very large crowd of girls headed their way. 

"I am not in the mood for this," Yaten said standing up. Everybody else did the same and awaited the arrival of the fan club. As the group got closer, a few girls here and there decided against the confrontation and went on their own way. When the cloud of girls came to rest, there were only about ten girls total.

"What do you want?" Yaten asked rather annoyed.

"What do we want? Oh that is simple. We want you to find someone more suited for you than the bimbos you have," one girl said.

"Oh and what are you going to do if we don't?" Yaten countered, putting his arm around the lovely Minako.

"Then we will make your precious girlfriend's life hell," the girl shot back. A few more girls decided that it wasn't worth it, so all that was left was about five girls.

"Hmm, that's quite interesting. You and what army?" Yaten smugly asked knowing that his group outnumbered her group.

"Are you blind? The group of girls that I have behind me outnumbers you guys." She shouted as two more left. Yaten just looked at her, then at Minako. Minako was trying her best not to laugh, but the look that Yaten had in his eyes made her crack and was laughing hard. Soon enough everybody else was laughing, as the girl who started the whole scene was the only one standing there.

"Sweetheart I think you should re-count your numbers," Seiya smugly said trying to keep his laughter in check. The girl turned around to see nobody backing her up. Turning around she faced the smiling faces of the group that held their ground.

"You're not a year four are you?" Ami asked, joining in.

"No I am first year," she answered.

"Wow, a first year messing with eight fourth year students. You really have nerves of steel don't you?" Makoto asked towering over the girl for added intimidation. The once loud mouth girl was now speechless. "Now you are going to turn around and leave aren't you?" The girl only looked up at Makoto and hightailed it out of there.

"Mako-chan that was classic," Usagi praised with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm just as sick of this as you must be Usagi-chan. I just shows the maturity level of your fans," Makoto said directing her last comment to the lights.

"Guys, we need to get back to class, lunch is almost over and we don't want to be late," Minako said.

"Since when do you Minako-chan care whether or not we are on time to class?" Makoto asked, shocked that Minako would even mention the word class and late in the same sentence.

"Hey, the sooner we get to class, the sooner it will be over. And being that there is only a few months left, I am ready to go!" Minako beamed, everybody else sweat dropped. 

"I knew there was something behind that," Makoto muttered.

"She is right though," Ami started, "we should be heading to class."

"So let's go then!" Taiki said taking Ami by the hand. The two waved goodbye to the rest of the group as they vanished into the building.

"Well are you ready to go, my sweet?" Seiya asked Usagi offering his arm to her.

"Yes I am my sweet," Usagi replied giggling at the same time.

"You two make me sick," Yaten bluntly said.

"Oh please, like you and Minako-chan aren't the same way. I know, I've seen you two!" Seiya shot back, causing both Minako and Yaten to blush.

"Boy did that shut you up," Usagi snidely replied. She then walked off with Seiya tossing a wave into the air as she left.

"You two getting down and nasty?" Makoto asked with a smirk on her face as she watched the two get really red in the face.

"Oh and I am sure that you are miss innocence," Yaten retorted back.

"Oh shut up baka."

"Is that the best you can come back with? Tsk tsk Mako-chan, you're losing your touch," Minako said.

"Are we going to stand here, or are we going to head to class?" Shinozaki asked, making himself known.

"Hai, let's go," Makoto said relieved that Shinozaki saved her from a war. The four walked into the building heading to his or her's individual class.

The rest of the day passed by, and now the eight best friends were heading toward the temple to meet up with Rei. Not a second passed after they stepped off school grounds were they approached by another angry crowd. Two familiar faces from earlier was clearly seen in the front of the crowd that set Yaten off.

With a sigh, Usagi looked at the others, "here we go again minna."

"That's it! I am revoking all of their memberships," Yaten snapped looking at each girl, then at the two in the front, Naomi and Ashiko.

"I agree with you totally Yaten-chan," Minako said ready for some girls to lose their cards. The crowd of girls met up with the couples and for a moment there was an eerie silence.

"Look, I am really getting sick of jealous girls like you bothering my girlfriend, and her friends," Yaten started. "As of now I am revoking all of your memberships to the fan club."

"You think that by revoking our memberships will stop us from bothering your precious girlfriends? If you want us to leave you alone, as well as quit the harassment on your girlfriends, you'll accept the challenge we have set up for them," Naomi countered, her offer of a challenge still on the table.

"Just what kind of a challenge are we talking about here?" Minako shot back. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We challenge the three of you individually to an event of our choice. Each must be completed without any help from the others. If you win, you get to stay with your boyfriends and we will turn over our memberships to you. If you lose, you are to stay away from the Three Lights. You will not be allowed to talk to them, be near them, see them, come in any contact with them ever again," Naomi explained setting down the stakes.

"That is completely absurd!" Taiki shouted. "How dare you strike up a compromise with us, what we do is none of your business."

"What are the challenges?" Ami asked, bringing a look of shock on Taiki's face, and a big smile on the faces of the angry crowd.

"Ami-chan, what are you thinking asking what they are challenging?" Taiki whispered to Ami looking into her eyes. Ami was about to respond when Minako and Usagi's voices cut her off.

"Yes, what are the challenges?" They both said at the same time.

"Are you three insane?" Yaten asked flabbergasted. The three girls didn't respond, they stood their ground waiting for what the challenges were going to be. Makoto and Shinozaki were shocked and speechless, as they just stood there watching the drama unfold. Makoto looked at Shinozaki and started to giggle. Shinozaki looked at Makoto with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Almost wish you had a big tub of popcorn doesn't it?" Makoto said revealing what she was giggling about. Shinozaki laughed and nodded before turning his attention back to the play.

"Your challenge ladies are as follows. For Usagi, you are challenged to race against the star of the track team. Ami, you are going to swim against the star of the swim team. As for you Minako, a game of volleyball. Only you are going to play it with only you, against six other girls," Naomi pointed out. Usagi, Minako, and Ami, all looked at each other and smiled.

"Over my dead…" Seiya shouted but was cut off by a trio of voices.

"Agreed!"

"WHAT!?" All three lights shouted out. Anger was marred all over their features. In the background you could see Makoto busting out in laughter. She knew what the outcome of this challenge was going to be, the irony of it was killing the tall girl.

"Wonderful, the sooner we get this settled, the sooner you will be away from the lights," Ashiko squealed with delight.

"The challenges will take place in one hour from now at the track. If you are late, you will lose. So if you want us off your backs, I would advise you three to be on time," Naomi commanded as she turned on her heel walking away. The rest of the crowd followed her, and soon it was just the eight of them standing there.

"You three are insane," Yaten concluded, proving his earlier claim. "What on Earth is so funny Mako-chan?" He bit out looking at the amazon who was still laughing, with tears streaming down her face.

Trying to compose herself as best as she could to talk, Makoto revealed why she found this whole event amusing. "My dear Yaten-chan, there is a few things that even you don't know about your darling girlfriend. That goes the same for you Seiya and Taiki."

"Enlighten us then Mako-chan," Seiya calmly said. Taiki just looked at Makoto and nodded.

"Well one, Usagi here is a very fast runner. She would always sprint to school everyday because she was late. Now she did this almost everyday in junior high school. She still runs with our friend Haruka to keep in shape. Now for Ami, her and water are the perfect combination. Her and another good friend of ours, Michiru get together every now and then to swim. They are both very fast, tying almost every time. Michiru was on her high school's swim team, and was undefeated. Ami takes to water, like a bird takes to the sky. Minako here, used to be the volleyball champion in England. She has many trophies to prove this fact. She was going to join the team, but something happened back during our freshman year that prevented her from doing so," Makoto explained giving the guys a "you know what I am talking about look" with the explanation to Minako's situation. 

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten looked at the girls who just looked back and shrugged.

"So what you are telling us, is that you have a good shot of winning this stupid challenge?" Seiya asked trying to sort out all the new information he was just given.

"A good shot? We have more than just a good shot, we are going to win," Usagi boasted.

"Minako, what about your challenge?" Yaten questioned.

"What about it?"

"There are going to be six other girls against you. How are you going to win against six girls?"

"It's not like I haven't done it before and come out victorious. Incase you didn't hear Mako-chan, I was a champion in England."

"Something tells me that a bottle of aspirin is going to be needed for this," Taiki uttered massaging his temples.

"Oh yee of little faith," Ami said with a smile on her face. "Dear would you mind if I borrowed your cell phone?"

"Sure, what for?" Taiki questioned. He took out his cell phone and handed it to her.

"Oh so Usagi and I can call a few friends of ours," Ami replied receiving the phone. She dialed up a number and held the phone up to her ear waiting for other end to pick up. After two rings, a very soft voice answered.

"Moshi moshi, Kaiou Tenou residence, how may I help you?"

"Michiru-san? This is Ami."

"Why Ami, what a pleasant surprise, how are you doing?"

"I am wonderful, thank you. Michiru, is Haruka there as well?"

"Yes she is Ami, do you wish to speak to her?"

"Oh not right now, but Usagi might want to after I am finished talking to you."

"Is everything okay Ami-chan?"

"Yes everything is fine, but we have a little predicament that we would like your advice on."

"Hold on one second Ami-chan, let me get Haruka to pick up the other phone."

"Okay I will wait," Ami said. She heard Michiru put the phone down and faintly heard her tell Haruka to pick up the other extension. 

"Okay Ami, please tell us what your dilemma is," Michiru said urging Ami to continue.

"This is the deal you guys," Ami started, then continued to tell Michiru and Haruka about the challenge, and what was at stake.

"Wait a minute here. You mean to tell me that you three accepted this challenge? Are you insane?"

"Haruka! There is no need to be rash."

"No that's quite alright. Haruka isn't the only one to think that we are a little insane to accept this challenge. So will you two be there?"

"Of course we will, when does this event take place?" Michiru asked.

"In one hour at the Juuban race track."

"Okay, where did you plan on going at this moment?" Haruka asked.

"We were going to head to the temple to get Rei and fill her in on all of this."

"Alright then. We shall meet you there. I will bring a suit for you that will give you a bit more advantage in the pool."

"Tell Koneko-chan that I have a pair of shoes and running outfit. I was planning on giving them to her at a later date, but she will need them more now."

"Arigatou Michiru-san, Haruka-san."

"Please, don't thank us. We will see you girls at the temple very soon knowing Haruka's driving."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Michiru's and Ami's laughter could be heard through the phone. "Alright, I'll see you ladies soon, good-bye."

"Good-bye Haruka-san," Ami said and heard Haruka click off.

"Ami-chan, I shall see you shortly, good-bye."

"Good-bye Michiru-san," Ami said as she hung up. "Arigatou Taiki-chan." Handing the phone back to Taiki, Ami turned to the rest of the group and filled them in on the conversation. They then began the walk to the temple.

Rei and Yuuichirou were sitting on the porch of the temple facing the steps when they saw the four girls and four guys running up the steps. Exchanging glances to each other, both Rei and Yuuichirou stood up and walked toward the four girls and four gasping guys.

"What's going on guys? Why did you race up the temple steps like that?" Rei asked. She then heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt, two car doors closing, and more footsteps climbing the steps. Again filled with confusion she waited, and was very surprised to see Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru climbing the steps. Or should she say Michiru and Haruka were climbing the steps while Hotaru got a ride, courtesy of Haruka's back. "What are you three doing here? Will someone please give me some answers?"

"Rei-chan there really isn't a whole bunch of time to fill you in on the exact details, but we were offered a challenge. Winner takes all, loser loses all," Usagi filled in the most she could with as little words as possible. "Haruka and Michiru are here to help, and I will assume that Hotaru-chan will support us as well."

"Yes, I am here to cheer you guys on!" Hotaru said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Okay Usagi, take this, and get changed. When you are done, come back out here so we can warm up," Haruka ordered handing Usagi the shoes and outfit. Usagi disappeared into the temple, and five minutes later returned wearing a pair of spandex running shorts, and sports bra. On her feet were a really good pair of running shoes.

"How do I look?" 

"Like a pro runner, but we have to do something about that hair. Lose the odangos, and pull your hair back into an even pony tail."

"Is there any other commands you'd like to give me master?"

"Yes, start stretching. When you are warmed up, we are going to run to the field."

"Yes master, whatever you say master," Usagi said as she started to stretch. 

Ten minutes later both Usagi and Haruka were warmed up and jogging in place. Haruka tossed the car keys over to Michiru, waved good-bye and her and Usagi were bounding down the steps.

"Well we still have about a half an hour before we need to meet up with them, so what are we going to do in the meantime?" Minako asked looking at everybody else.

"I think now would be a good time TO FILL ME IN!" Rei screamed resulting in many birds flying out of many trees. 

"Rei-chan, there is no need to yell," came Michiru's soft reply. "Sit down, take a deep breath, and one of these wonderful people here will fill you in." Rei did as she was told and waited for the story to unfold.

On their run to the school, Haruka decided to ask Usagi a few questions. "Usagi-chan, why are you with that rock star? What would Mamoru-san say about this?"

"Haruka, talk about a question to break the silence! To tell you the truth, Mamoru broke up with me."

"What for?" Haruka asked feeling her anger rising.

"When he went off for Harvard again, he didn't want the 'long distance relationship' so he cut it off. He did say that he wanted to hook back up once he returned, but I am not going to put my life on hold for him."

"I can't believe he did that to you. But why the rock star?"

"He treats me right. He is sweeter than Mamoru ever was, isn't afraid to tell me how he feels, and I don't need him to tell me that he loves me because I already know. Mamoru was different. It was a rare occasion that he told me that he cared for me. I know that he and I are supposed to be together because of fate, but I received a visit from Setsuna about a few weeks after the whole break-up, and she told me that everything was going to okay. Even if Mamoru isn't going to be in my life, the future will be okay."

"But he is the prince of Earth, and you are the princess of the Moon. You two are meant for each other, you can't blow that away over his decision to find his own path."

"Haruka, we were meant for each other in another lifetime. I can't allow Mamoru to walk all over me, dumping me when he wants to venture down a new path, then want me back when that path gets to boring for him. That's not really fair to me."

"I guess I understand where you are coming from, but there is something about Seiya, and his brothers that just doesn't sit right with me. So forgive me if I seem a little harsh."

"When is the great Haruka not harsh? Don't worry about it, I know that you are trying to protect me, and I am glad that you are one of them. Just know that Seiya makes me happier that Mamoru ever did. Now pick up the pace girly, you're lagging behind."

"You don't want to go too fast neko, save your energy for the bigger race. As long as you have the wind to carry your feet, you'll win."

"Thanks Haruka, I'll remember that," Usagi said as the two continued to the school.

"Well you guys should win hands down," Rei said after Minako and Ami filled her in on all the details.

"That's what we're hoping, anything to get those harpies off our backs. Oh the joy I will have when I take away each and everyone of those girl's membership cards," Yaten said as an evil smile crept across his face. His eyes held a sneaky spark as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yaten-chan you're starting to scare me," Minako stated looking at her crazed boyfriend.

"Don't worry about me my dear, you're the one who's going to make me proud."

"We should stop by my house so I can get my gear," Minako said as it dawned on her that she didn't have it with her.

"Well hop in the car, and I'll take you. Once you get what you need, we will head over to where Haruka and Usagi are," Michiru said as she started to walk down the steps.

"We will meet you there, since you don't have enough room for all of us," Rei said pointing to everybody other than Ami and Minako. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki, nodded in agreement, and waved the four off. Hotaru waved back, and followed the other three. Soon Michiru took off, obvious that Haruka's driving rubbed off on her, headed toward Minako's house. The rest of what was left of the group, started walking toward Juuban High.

Haruka and Usagi were at the track warming up, when the Three Lights, Makoto, Rei, Shinozaki, and Yuuichirou walked up.

"Where's the rest of them?" Haruka questioned talking about Michiru, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru.

"Minako needed to get her belongings from home so Michiru-san drove her. Ami went with just for the fact that it was easier," Makoto answered. Haruka nodded her head then started to cool down making sure that Usagi was ready. A few minutes later, Haruka's car containing the four ladies arrived and filed out. Minako had a medium size duffel bag in her hands as they all walked over to everybody else.

"So how much time is left?" Makoto asked looking at anyone who might have a watch.

"We have about five minutes left before everybody should show up," Ami said answering the question. A few girls here and there began to appear making their way toward the track. Two minutes later, Naomi and Ashiko were spotted headed straight toward Usagi.

"Well I am glad to see that you made it on time. Are you ready to meet your opponent? Good luck beating him," Naomi said as she stepped aside to reveal the star of the male track team. Usagi didn't look phased, but Seiya was sure pissed.

"What's the meaning of this? You can't have Usagi race against a guy, it's not fair."

"She agreed to it. I never said that it was going to be the star of the female track team now did I?" Naomi innocently replied. "Now if you don't mind, we have a race that need to take place. Okay here's the deal. First one to complete twenty laps wins. Get ready." Usagi shot a glance at Haruka, who with a nod of her head told Usagi that she was ready. Usagi got into position, as did her opponent. "GO!" Naomi shouted and the two took off like a bullet from the barrel of a gun. Usagi made sure to pace herself so she wouldn't tire too fast. She was used to running laps on the track, and as the laps added up, it was clear to her that her opponent was not. Using that to her advantage, Usagi stayed back just a tad ready to unleash her speed toward the end. 

As laps seventeen and eighteen went by, Usagi picked up her pace. She started to catch up to the other runner fairly easily. He didn't seem to like the fact that Usagi was so close and did his best to pick up his pace. It was then that Usagi took off into a fast sprint blowing past him. She completed lap nineteen and was on the home stretch.

Usagi could see the finish line up ahead and was glad that it was almost over. When she was a good ten feet away from the end, Naomi threw gravel in her path causing Usagi to lose her balance and to fall. Usagi felt a sharp pain in her ankle as she tried to get up. Noticing that her opponent was gaining ground, Usagi forced the pain down, determined to finish the race. Usagi ran, pain from her ankle shooting fire up her leg. Usagi could sense that the other runner was close, but the finish line was closer. Pooling the last of her strength, Usagi crossed the finish line, then collapsed in the middle of the track gasping for breath and nursing her ankle. 

The sound of someone clapping brought Usagi back into the real world. She looked up to see her opponent applauding her triumph. She also saw all of her friends running toward her making sure that she was okay. Ami immediately went to Usagi's ankle to see if there was any major damage. 

"You are lucky you didn't break your ankle. All you have is a slight sprain. Just refrain from putting a lot of pressure on it, and you will be fine in a couple of weeks," Ami said. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you Ami-chan," Usagi said giving her friend a hug. Seiya was instantly at her side and swooped Usagi up in his arms shielding her from any more harm. His eyes met Naomi's shooting daggers her way. The rest of the group followed his stare to Naomi before heading toward her.

"Well the rabbit won after all, good for you. Now will the other two be as lucky?" Naomi snidely replied.

"It's over, the other two aren't going to go through with your little games," Seiya countered. If it wasn't for Usagi in his arms, he would have pounced on her, girl or not. 

"It was agreed by all three to accept this challenge. I can't help it if the little rabbit fell down."

"You were the one who tossed the gravel in front of her path so she would fall. You are so lucky that you are a girl," Seiya said with conviction in his voice.

"Oh what are you going to do to me?" Naomi questioned placing her hands on her hips.

"Watch you like a hawk. Your every move will be watched by us. You have no idea who you are messing with," came Haruka's deadly reply. On either side of her was Makoto, and Rei. Flanking Makoto was Shinozaki, Yuuichirou flanking Rei. All five looked pissed off, and ready to kill. 

"There will be no more challenges. You are to hand over your card right now, and never bother us again," Yaten ordered. Taiki stood next to him nodding his head.

"No." A voice said. Everybody looked to where the disagreeing person was, only to have his or her's eyes rest upon Ami.

"A-Ami-chan?" Taiki choked out, unsure if his eyes and ears weren't deceiving him.

"I want to do this. The sooner I win, the sooner we get these harpies off our backs. I already know that I am worthy of dating you Taiki, I just want to date you in peace," Ami gently explained.

"I agree with her. Let's finish what was started, and move on with life," Minako said walking next to Ami.

"Well that's settled, shall we head inside to the pool?" Naomi the snake asked.

"Yes we shall," Ami said waving her had to allow Naomi and the rest of them to go first.

"Ami-chan, why are you doing this?" Taiki asked his blue haired princess.

"For once I am sticking up for myself. I am always the shy, quiet bookworm, who only cares about getting the best grades. I have to stand up for myself every now and then, otherwise people will think that they can walk all over me," Ami explained then lowered her voice to a whisper so only Taiki could hear what she was going to say. "You also forgot that I am a water senshi, the water and I have a very strong bond." Ami then looked Taiki in the eye and winked. Michiru came up to them and placed a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Are you ready Ami-chan?"

"Yes I am Michiru."

"Here take this, and get changed," Michiru said handing Ami a box.

"Arigatou Michiru," Ami said smiling to the wiser water senshi. Ami turned around and headed toward the pool's locker room. Everybody else headed toward the pool, and waited by the bleachers.

Inside the locker room, Ami opened the box to reveal a blue swim suit, blue swim cap, and a bottle of baby oil with a note attached. Ami opened the note to see Michiru's elegant handwriting. "Ami-chan, apply this baby oil on your arms and legs. It will allow you to glide faster in the water. Good luck!" Ami smiled and got undressed and put the baiting suit on. Sliding the swim cap on her head, Ami made sure that her hair was all tucked under. Reaching for the baby oil, Ami opened the cap and began to apply the oil on her arms and legs. Taking a deep breath and saying a silent prayer, Ami left the locker room and headed toward the pool where everybody was waiting.

Standing off to one side was Ami's best friends. To the other side were Naomi and Ashiko, with about twenty other girls. Ami saw the girl she would be swimming against, and was a little unnerved at how built she was. 'Bigger doesn't always mean faster Ami,' she said to herself as she approached everybody.

"It's about time you got here. The challenge is; complete as many full laps as you can within twenty minutes. The one with the most laps wins. I will have two counters, marking off the laps on the scoreboard," Ashiko said setting up the rules.

"I don't trust you to be fair. After what happened to Usagi, I want Michiru-san to count for me, and Haruka-san to count for my opponent," Ami objected adding her own rules.

"Very well, anyway let's get this over with. Get into your own lane, and would the counters please come here and take the counting devices," Ashiko ordered holding out two buzzer looking devices. Michiru and Haruka headed over toward the girl and took a buzzer. "Just press the button when each swimmer completes a lap. I am sure you understand how to do that right?" Ashiko said with a snicker. It soon faded from her face when she saw the look that Haruka was giving her. Michiru was already over next to Ami, giving her a few pointers.

"Just let the water guide you. Don't focus on what's around you, just swim. I know you can do it, you've given me a run for my money, and we all know how hard that is," Michiru said with a light laugh. Ami smiled looking up at her friend and nodded.

"Thank you for being here Michiru."

"No need to thank me, now get ready."

"Alright if you two are ready, I will place twenty minutes on the clock. Ready, GO!" Ashiko shouted and started the countdown on the clock. Ami and the other girl broke off the side of the pool with a mighty push and the race was on its way. Ami felt a calm come over her as the water danced around her giving her the power to move freely. She was cutting through the water like a knife, and racking up the laps.

Everybody on Ami's team kept looking up to the scoreboard to see how much time was left and who was ahead of the other. It was only ten minutes into the race, and Ami was up by one lap. Taiki was going crazy watching the race take place that he was digging his hands into Yaten's shoulder. Yaten not being able to take the pain anymore hauled off and backhanded Taiki.

"Get a hold of yourself Taiki, and keep your hands off me!" Yaten screamed in a deadly whisper.

"I'm sorry, but this is unnerving me to no end," Taiki responded looking frazzled.

"Have some faith in her man."

"I never said I didn't have faith in her, I didn't think it was drive me crazy like it is."

"You guys, knock it off, the race is almost over, sit still and be patient," Usagi ordered. The truth was she was nervous as well and the two of them bickering wasn't helping her relax. Seiya placed his arm around her pulling her close to him. It helped Usagi relax a little bit, but not enough.

Another five minutes passed, and Ami was now down by half a lap. Seeing this, Ashiko and Naomi had huge grins on their faces. As the clock wound down, Ami got faster. She made up the half of a lap she was lacking, and started to pull in the lead again. The grins on the two girl's faces began to fade. Ami was now up by a lap and a half with a minute left on the clock. 

Taiki who could take the stress anymore was now pacing back and forth biting his nails. The sound of the buzzer made him jump about a foot off the ground. He kept his eyes away from the scoreboard until he heard cheering coming from his friends. Mustering up the courage, Taiki looked up to see that Ami had won, 16 laps to 14. Running, Taiki headed toward Ami. Slipping on some water, Taiki landed on his butt sliding the rest of the way.

Ami was shaking the hand of the girl she raced against when she noticed Taiki on his butt sliding toward her. Haruka and Michiru had puzzled looks on their faces, but quickly broke out into laughter as they saw Taiki reach into the water to try to pull Ami out. Haruka, getting an evil idea in her head crept toward the bent over Taiki. With a small push of her foot, Taiki was sent sailing into the pool to join Ami. An explosion of laughter could be heard from the group of friends, and even a few of the other girls. Taiki's head finally surfaced sputtering, and wiping water away from his face. His hair was matted against his face as he tried to look for the one who pushed him in. All he could hear and see was a lot of people laughing and one person walking away whistling. 

The gentle sound of Ami's laughing eased his anger away. He turned toward her and enveloped her into a hug. The two got out of the pool, and were each handed a towel by Michiru. Ami wrapped the towel around her body as Taiki used his to dry off his face and hair.

"TO THE GYM NOW!" Naomi screamed at the top of her lungs. She was losing, and it wasn't sitting with her at all. Everybody had to cover their ears as the shrill sound of her voice reverberated off the walls. Minako then picked up her duffel bag and headed toward the locker room with Ami to get ready for her challenge.

About ten minutes had passed, and now everybody gathered in the gym, where a volleyball net was set up. Ami was next to Taiki who was still sopping wet from his earlier swim, refusing to change his clothing. He wanted to stay until the very end, so that these stupid games would stop. Minako was stretching when Yaten walked up to her.

"I don't want you to prove your worth for me to them. I don't want you to get hurt hime."

"Yaten, the only thing that I am going to prove is that I can kick their butt at games like this. I already know that I am worthy of you, otherwise you wouldn't be with me now would you!" Minako replied, with a soft yet determined look on her face.

"But it is going to be six against one. I don't think that is very fair, it should be one on one if you ask me. In fact it will be one on one," Yaten said and stormed away leaving Minako stunned. She finished her warm up and followed Yaten.

"Yaten wait!" Minako called after Yaten, but that didn't stop him from talking toNaomi. He approached Naomi and looked her dead in the eye for a few seconds before he spoke.

"It will be one on one, or nothing at all. Six against one is unfair odds. The other two were one on one as should this one. If you have a problem, Minako will automatically win. Do you understand?"

"Since when do you have the right to order me around?" Naomi barked out.

"Since when do you have the audacity to say whom I can and cannot date? Not to mention to set up these ridiculous challenges which has one injured. As far as I know, you aren't the Emperor of Japan," Yaten spat back. Minako feeling out of place standing there went off to bounce the volleyball on her fists. To put up an act, she made it look like she was doing a terrible job hoping that maybe Naomi would even the sides. Naomi looked over Yaten's shoulder at the site Minako was making as an evil smile played across her lips.

"Fine I will allow a one on one match. Minako will go up against one of the girls from the team she was going to play against," Naomi said. Yaten nodded and walked away. "Ritoko-san, come here." A tall thin girl with white hair walked up to her.

"What is it?"

"You are going to play against Minako-san. Just you and her."

"Are you sure about this? I mean I haven't been exactly on my mark with the game. I am going through a rut and I am not as good as I usually am," Ritoko explained.

"Well by the looks of her, I'd say you aren't going to have too hard of a time beating her. Look she can't even bounce the volley ball around."

"I guess you're right. Okay then, let's get this over with, I have better things to do than to settle your grudge."

"Do you want to see those girls with the Three Lights?"

"I don't care, they seem to make them happy, all the power to them."

"Oh just shut up and kick her butt will you."

"Listen don't you order me around. I will play the game but I will not say that I will kick her butt. You really need to get off your high horse and go to the doctor."

"Why on Earth would I need to see a doctor?"

"Because you are sick in the head and should be put on medication, that's why. Now you just sit you little behind down and I will play a game of one on one volley ball." A bit of laughter filled the gym as Naomi sat down speechless. Ritoko then walked over to the opposite side of the net calling to Minako. "Are you ready Minako-san?"

"Hai, first to fifteen wins. I will serve first if you don't mind?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Just play the game and stop the talking!" Naomi shouted coming out of her shocked state. Minako rolled her eyes and tossed the ball in the air. Time seemed to stand still for a moment until the sound of her fist connecting with the ball brought everything back to reality. Ritoko who wasn't expecting such a professional serve missed the return as the ball hit just inside the line.

"Well looks like we are going to have a serious game on our hands," Ritoko commented resizing Minako.

"I am the number one volleyball champion in England, and it is my serve again," Minako said getting ready for another serve.

"You never said anything about being a champion in England! What was with the terrible bobbling?" Naomi shrieked.

"You never asked, and never judge a book by its cover."

"Wow she actually said the phrase right!" Ami commented from the stands. Everybody else was still in shock from the awesome serve.

"Can we please get back to the game?" Ritoko begged.

"Hai! One serving zero," Minako called out and served. Ritoko was prepared and returned the serve. Minako took the opportunity to spike the ball hard without a chance of it being returned. The volleyball smacked against the floor and bounced a few feet away. The ball was returned to Minako and the cycle started up again. Ritoko picked up her pace a bit and was beginning to match up with Minako scoring a few points here and there.

Nobody said a word or made a noise in the stands as they all watched the two duke it out. The only sounds that were heard was that of the girl's sneakers squeaking against the gym floor, fists connecting with the volleyball, and an occasional grunt from either of the girls after they connected with the ball.

Now after forty-five minutes of back and forth action Ritoko now had the volleyball in her hands. Down by one, she knew if Minako scored this point she would win. If not, then the game would have to go to sixteen being that the rules of the game state that there must be a two point lead for match point. With the pressure rising, she held onto the ball and looked toward Minako. Minako was carefully studying Ritoko's position, predicting where the ball would head to so she could be on it. The only sound was that of the two girl's heavy breathing. 

Ritoko tossed up the ball and connected sending it on its way. Minako, like a lion jumping on its prey returned the serve with force. Back and forth they both went for another five minutes until Minako saw her opportunity. Ritoko had to return the serve from the back end of the court and was frantically trying to get to the front in time for the powerful spike that Minako drove down. Diving to the floor Ritoko tried her best to keep the game alive, but fell short by a mere half inch as the ball hit the floor. A huge uproar of applauds filled the gym for the victor of the game.

"Match…set…game," Minako said and fell to the floor in exhaustion. Yaten was immediately at her side pride written all over his face. The rest of the girls, Taiki, Seiya, Shinozaki, and Yuuichirou rushed over to Minako. Naomi was speechless, and knew she was defeated. Ashiko had her head in her hands as her body heaved with sobs.

Minako was helped to her feet, and walked over to Ritoko. "Good game Ritoko-san. That was one of the hardest matches I have played in a long time."

"You were awesome Minako-san. How come you never joined the volleyball team?"

"I never had the time for it then. There was always something happening that kept me from the game."

"Maybe we can get together sometime in the future, with a real team, and play a few games."

"I would like that a lot," Minako replied with a smile. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to change. I'll see you around."

"Sure thing Minako-san." Minako turned around and met up with her friends who were surrounding the two girls.

"Ladies, I do believe you owe us your membership cards," Seiya said with a cocky grin on his face. Not even putting up a fight Ashiko and Naomi handed over their cards and watched as they were torn in two.

"You are to leave these girls alone from now on. You are also forbidden to any of our concerts." Taiki said.

"You brought this upon yourself. You let your anger and jealousy blind you, I hope you will learn from this," Yaten said and walked away. Everybody else followed until it was only Ashiko and Naomi left in the gym. Minako headed toward the showers, while everyone else waited for her outside.

Usagi was having a hard time walking, her ankle throbbing.

"Usagi-san, sit down please," a soft voice said. Usagi looked down and saw Hotaru looking up at her. Usagi smiled at the girl and did as she was asked. Hotaru took Usagi's ankle in one hand, and with the other began to heal her. Being that it wasn't that large of an injury, Hotaru wasn't drained of her strength.

"Arigatou Hotaru-chan."

"You are welcome Usagi."

"Wow what a day this has turned out to be," Haruka said. "I didn't think that I would be called out here to help my koneko-chan win a race."

"Thank you so much for coming out here today you guys, it really means a lot to me," Usagi said looking at the three outers.

"We are your friends Usagi. Even though we aren't always around, you can always call on us if you need us," Michiru replied. As soon as she finished her sentence, Minako came walking toward them.

"Minako-chan you played an awesome game!" Makoto exclaimed. 

"You were like an animal out there Minako. I've never seen this side of you before," Rei commented standing next to Makoto.

"You made it look so easy too," Ami added from her spot next to Taiki.

"Well trust me it wasn't easy, and I am going to be very sore in the morning. But thank you guys for being there for me."

"Minako-chan, no matter what we will always be here for you. I will always be here for you Minako," Yaten said cupping Minako's chin in his hand. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she fell into Yaten's soft embrace.

"Arigatou Yaten-chan," came the muffled voice of Minako. Yaten just smiled and wrapped his arms around his princess. Seiya gathered Usagi up in his arms, Taiki and Ami were holding hands, Rei had her head resting on Yuuichirou's shoulder, and Makoto had Shinozaki's arms draped over her. Hotaru was in Haruka's arm, while the other was draped around Michiru.

"I am so glad that this is over. This whole jealousy act was driving me crazy," Usagi said with a sigh.

"I think it was driving us all insane Usagi-chan," Ami said with a smile on her face. "And I am with Minako, thank you for being there for me, although I won't be sore in the morning!"

"Ami-chan, that's not fair," Minako said looking Ami in the eye. "You and Usagi have been keeping up with it, I haven't."

"Hey that's no-one's fault but yourself Minako-chan. If you really wanted to, you could have kept up with the game. But you still did well!" Usagi said pointing her finger at Minako.

I am just proud that you didn't klutz out on your run Usagi-chan. Well you did, but that wasn't your fault!" Minako chided back.

"Hey, I haven't been like that in a long time and you know it Minako-chan!" Usagi shouted.

"Yes we know, and we couldn't be more proud of our little Odango," Rei said patting Usagi on the head. Everybody burst into laughter, and soon Usagi's anger melted and soon joined her friends in a good laugh.

One Month Later

Friday, May 30

It was the end of a very long very slow day of class. It was a beautiful day, and everybody including the sensei wanted to be anywhere else but in the classroom. Usagi, Ami, Minako, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were all gathered next to each other waiting for the last ten minutes to wind down. The sensei decided to give up on the rest of the day's lesson and allowed the students to do what they wished as long as they weren't loud.

Usagi who was talking to Seiya noticed the door open and the Head Master walked in. Everybody gave him his or her's full attention as he approached the class. He was asking something to the sensei, as she pointed toward Usagi and Ami.

"Tsukino-san, Mizuno-san," the Head Master said.

"Hai!" Both said as they stood up. They both watched as he unfolded a piece of paper then cleared his throat.

"Mizuno Ami, and Tsukino Usagi have both worked very hard in their four years earning close to perfect marks. That is why the honor of being class valedictorian is bestowed upon Mizuno Ami, and Tsukino Usagi. Congratulations girls. This is the first time in a long time we had two valedictorians, I am very proud that it is at our school," he finished with a huge smile on his face. Ami had a wide smile on her face and tears were threatening to spill. Usagi just stood there shocked at the information she was just given. She was jolted back into reality when a pair of arms wrapped around her jumping up and down. Usagi looked to see Ami hugging her laughing and crying. A huge smile spread across her face as the information sunk in, and was laughing and jumping with Ami. The rest of the class applauded for the two best friends. 

"Now all you need to do is have a speech ready for the night of the commencement ceremony."

"Hai, we will," Ami said still overjoyed by the news.

"Arigatou sir!" Usagi said bowing in respect.

"No, thank you. You girls earned this." The Head Master turned and walked out of the room. The bell then rang, and Usagi and Ami were enveloped in a group hug by the other four friends.

"This calls for a celebration. We are all going to go out to dinner, to boast about our girls who topped their class," Seiya said holding on to Usagi.

"We have to find Makoto and Shinozaki and tell them about the news!" Minako excitedly said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Both Ami and Usagi said simultaneously, then bolted out of the room. The other four laughed and bolted after them.

Ami and Usagi were looking for the tallest girl with brown hair and a ponytail walking next to another brunette. Ami spotted Makoto's hair tie, grabbed Usagi's hand and ran faster toward her. Weaving in and out of the crowd as best as they could they finally caught up with the couple.

Makoto saw the two running toward her, and prepared for a collision, but none came. Looking down she saw the two girls huffing and puffing in front of her. "Hello you two, what has you two so excited?"

"Mako-chan, we are going to be this year's graduating class valedictorians!" Ami blurted out.

"Oh my god that is wonderful!"

"Good job you two," Shinozaki said. Just then the other four met up with them also a little out of breath.

"Let's go to the temple and tell Rei and Yuuichirou. Oh I can't wait to see the look on Rei-chan's face!" Usagi said, very giddy.

"Alright princess, let's go," Seiya said. The four couples then left the school and were on their way toward the temple. Fifteen minutes later, they were talking to Rei and Yuuichirou filling them all in on the details.

"I am very proud of you Usagi, I guess I finally got through to that thick skull of yours," Rei teased.

"You just can't let me have my moment can you Rei-baka?"

"Of course I can, we are going out to dinner tonight aren't we? I'll let you have your moment then!"

"I give up. There is just no winning with you."

"You are so smart Usagi, and so very right!" Rei joked, wrapping her arm around Usagi.

"You are so lucky that you are my best friend Rei-chan."

"Anyway, we will have the limo swing by here tonight around say, seven. Dress nice," Seiya said to Rei and Yuuichirou. 

"Great, I will see you guys then! Ja Ne."

"Ja," everybody else said as they vanished down the steps. Everyone then broke off on their way. Usagi and Seiya arrived at Usagi's house to surprise Usagi's parents with the news.

"Mama, Papa, Shingo, are you home?" Usagi called in the house. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo all walked in the living room where Usagi and Seiya were.

"What is it Usagi, I am in the middle of a game," Shingo whined.

"Sit down, I have something to tell you, something big."

"You better not be pregnant or getting married young lady!!" Kenji warned.

"Papa! No, I am going to be a valedictorian!"

"Oh my baby is going to be speaking in front of everybody, I am so proud of you Usagi," Ikuko beamed.

"Congratulations Usagi, my princess has made me so proud," Kenji said giving Usagi a big hug.

"Everybody is getting together for a fancy dinner in Usagi and Ami's honor, and we want you three to come," Seiya offered the family.

"Thank you very much young man, where are we to dine tonight?" Kenji asked.

"That sir is a surprise. All you have to do is be ready at seven and dress nice, the rest is up to me and my two brothers. In fact leave your wallet at home," Seiya finished.

"Son that is very nice of you, but I can't allow you to do that," Kenji objected.

"Please I insist, it is no trouble to us, and it would be our honor to have you with us."

"I like him more that Mamoru, your taste has improved a lot Usagi, as did you brain," Shingo teased.

"Shingo, behave or you will stay home," Ikuko commanded. Shingo just sat there quiet as a mouse not wanting to stay home when there was going to be a party.

"Well I will get going, have a few things to attend to before seven. See you then," Seiya said as he placed a small kiss on Usagi's cheek. He bid the rest of the family farewell and was out the door.

"Usagi you have to get ready now!" Ikuko said jumping up from the couch.

"But mama I have three hours to get ready, I have plenty of time!"

"But you have all that hair that needs something different done. Plus your make-up and what you are going to wear."  
"Mama, calm down. I already have something in mind for tonight. And it will only take about a half an hour to dry my hair. I was thinking about putting it up into a fancy bun. I am going to wear my black dress, but I may have to borrow a pair of black shoes from you," Usagi said calmly.

"Well get your butt moving girl, now, now, now!" Ikuko ordered swatting Usagi up the stairs. Ikuko then started running up the stairs as well.

Kenji and Shingo just looked at each other rolling their eyes, "women!"

About two and a half hours later two women walked down the stairs into the living room where Kenji and Shingo were waiting. The two guys looked up and were speechless at the site bestowed upon them. Ikuko was wearing a deep violet gown that flowed freely to the floor. Her hair was all swept away from her face resting on the top of her head like a crown. An elegant string of pearls rested around her neck adding class, with a pair of matching earring adorned on her lobes. A light dusting of make up accenting her cheekbones and adding depth to her eyes. In her hands to top off the ensemble was a gold hand bag setting her outfit in perfect balance. 

Usagi was next in a very sleek black dress. The dress had very thin straps, and swooped very low in the back. The neckline was low, but not to the point where Kenji would have a heart attack. Her hair was placed into a tight bun on the top of her head with a few black hair sticks for decoration. The same silver necklace with tear drop diamond ornamented her neck. Her mother lent her a pair of her diamond stud earrings that winked in the light. Very little make up was on her face, just a rich shade of pink lipstick. She had a small silver hand bag in her hands and a silver bracelet on her left wrist.

"You two look beautiful," Kenji said in awe. "Remind me to take you out to a fancy dinner more often."

"Thank you, and I will keep that in mind," Ikuko beamed feeling like a teenager again.

"Wow sis, you look so sophisticated, I don't think I have ever seen you look like this before. Then again you've never dated a rock star before, so there is a first for everything," Shingo joked looking at his sister.

"Just when I thought you were going to say something nice, your big mouth goes and screws it all up," Usagi shot back. "But thank you for the complement anyway." Just then a knock was heard on the door. Usagi looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it only read 6:40. 

Kenji went to the door and opened it only to be greeted by two bouquets of roses. They parted to reveal Seiya's smiling face and a very huge limo behind him. "Please come inside young man," Kenji offered stepping aside so Seiya could enter. Seiya was wearing a very nice black pinstripe suit making it look like he was gliding on air as he walked. He entered the living room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two women.

"Hey buddy, you'll let flies in if you keep your mouth open long enough," Shingo said from his spot on the couch. Seiya snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. He walked up to Ikuko and presented her with a dozen of white roses.

"These are for you Ikuko-san," Seiya said handing the roses over to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. A smile lit up on the housewife's face, as she started to giggle at the gesture. He then presented Usagi with a dozen of pretty pink roses. "And these are for the valedictorian," he said and gave Usagi the roses adding a kiss on her forehead. 

"Thank you very much Seiya-chan," Usagi whispered unable to find her voice.

"Yes thank you Seiya. Here let me put these in water Usagi," Ikuko said taking the roses out of her hands. "I will be right back." Ikuko then vanished into the kitchen with both bouquets of roses.

"So where are we going out to dinner tonight?" Kenji asked walking up to Seiya.

"That sir, is a surprise. I just want you to sit back and enjoy yourself as we celebrate Usagi's and Ami's night."

"Usagi and Ami? What does Ami-san have to do with tonight?" Shingo asked as his ears perked up with the mentioning of Ami's name.

"Ami-chan is also valedictorian. So her and I will be up on the big stage presenting a speech for our class," Usagi filled in. Just then Ikuko appeared back into the room with the roses in vases. 

"Might I say, that both of you ladies look wonderful," Seiya commented. Both Usagi and Ikuko smiled at the comment.

"Well what time do we need to leave?" Kenji asked feeling left out.

"As a matter of fact, the limo is right outside. We just need to head to the Hikawa Shrine to pick up Rei and Yuuichirou. Everybody else is in the limo waiting."

"A limo ride too! Wow this is one night," Shingo said jumping to his feet. "What are you guys standing around for, let's get a move on!" Everybody smiled and walked out the door, Kenji being the last one out locking up. A very long limousine sat in front of the house, the chauffeur waiting by the door for the family. Shingo was the first to the limo and the door was opened to him revealing everyone inside. Looking up to the driver he smiled and entered, finding a seat toward the front. Kenji and Ikuko were next to enter sitting next to Shingo. Seiya then helped Usagi enter before entering himself. Once everybody was in, the chauffeur closed the door and headed toward the driver's seat and drove off to the temple.

"My, my, my don't we all look nice tonight," Ikuko beamed looking at all the lovely couples. Ami was wearing an ice blue dress, with her hair clipped away from her face. Taiki was sitting next to her in a rich brown suit looking very suave. Sitting next to them was Minako and Yaten. Minako was wearing a gold ball gown, her hair was let loose from her usual red ribbon. Yaten was wearing a deep violet suit, bringing out his beautiful eyes and complementing Minako perfectly. Makoto was seated across from the other two couples wearing a velvet green dress. Her hair was also down, cascading around her shoulders. Shinozaki was sporting a black suit, hair all slicked back, looking very sophisticated. 

The limo made it to the temple just as Rei and Yuuichirou were walking down the Shrine steps. The two made a stunning couple arm in arm walking down the steps. Rei was dressed in a red Chinese style dress with the slits up both sides. She was wearing red ballroom gloves, and her hair was swept up in a bun. A few hair sticks with ornaments dangling from them added to her look. Yuuichirou was in a jet black suit, hair pulled back in a ponytail, eyes wide open. The chauffeur was waiting and opened the door for the last couple. Rei smiled as Yuuichirou helped her in, then followed as soon as she was settled. The ride was filled with everyone complementing each other on how each looked, and how excited they were to be graduating soon. The limo then came to a smooth stop at the place that everybody was going to celebrate. It turned out to be a very expensive restaurant. 

"We can't eat here! This will cost a fortune!" Kenji shouted looking at Seiya.

"Sir, tonight money is no object. So please join us in our little celebration," Taiki responded trying to calm the shocked man down.

"Do you think that we were going to have you get dressed up so nice and not take you somewhere nice? Plus this place has a dance floor so you and your lovely wife can dance the night away," Yaten replied baiting the hook even more. He looked at Ikuko who seemed to light up at the mentioning of dancing. Just then the door opened up and one by one everybody got out of the limo.

"Ami-chan, where is your mother?" Ikuko asked, just now noticing that Mrs. Mizuno was not present.

"She is at a medical conference in Hokkaido. She promised me that she will be here for graduation, and to tell me to have fun tonight." Everybody then went inside for a night of fun and food. All eyes were on them that night, but everybody was having too much fun to even notice.

Tuesday June 3rd

The day of all days had finally come. Today Usagi and the girls graduate high school, the end of one long chapter and the start of a brand new one. The Head Master was in front of the podium delivering his speech about how proud he was of this year's class.

Usagi was thinking of last night when Seiya bragged to everyone that his girlfriend has beauty _and_ brains. Of course this all brought a scarlet hue to her cheeks as she giggled softly from her seat on the stage next to Ami. Her thoughts then turned somewhere else. Usagi knew that she had truly found the one she was meant to be with. She thought that because of destiny she and Mamoru would be together, but that fateful day at the airport changed everything.

"Hey Usagi-chan snap out of it," Ami said nudging her best friend, "we are going up to speak soon."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry," Usagi said coming back to Earth. Together Ami and Usagi were going to present their speech. The both talked to the headmaster before hand, and he said it was perfectly fine. The time came, and Ami and Usagi rose from their seats heading toward the podium. 

The Head Master finished what he was saying as he saw the two girls approaching him. "I present to you this year's valedictorians, Mizuno Ami-san, and Tsukino, Usagi-san." The crowd burst into applauds and cheers for the two. Ami was the first one to address the class.

"Thank you Head Master Takanego. Fellow graduates, the long road that has taken us thirteen years to walk down has finally ended. As I look out to all of the faces, I can't help but to be proud that I am allowed to speak to you. A strong education is the key to success in life. Now just because we are graduating from high school, does not mean that the learning stops as well. Granted most, if not all of us are going off to college to further your education, it is not totally what I am referring to.

"Everyday life is a lesson in itself from which we should learn from. The greatest lesson that everybody should learn from is to live life to the fullest. Each lesson that life teaches us cannot be taught in a classroom, and I find that a very valuable treasure. Now I will turn this over to my very best friend and fellow valedictorian, Usagi. The rest is all yours Usagi-chan," Ami said with tears in her eyes. Usagi looked at Ami and flashed her a smile. As she took her spot, she glanced out into the crowd to see her best friends, Makoto, Minako, and Rei with smiles on each of their faces. She took another sweep of the crowd before laying her eyes on her fellow graduate and love, Seiya. Usagi smiled and started her speech.

"Friends, family, and faculty, how are you all doing?" The entire crowd began to hoot and holler. "That's wonderful! Myself, I couldn't be happier to be in this spot at this time speaking to all of you. Like my friend Ami said, education is important to have in life." Turning to Ami with a smile on her face, she continued. "I hate to tell you this Ami, but education is not the most important thing to have in life. Now I am not saying that having a good education is not important, just not the most important. What is the most important thing to have in life are good friends. Having great friends is the best thing in the world.

"I know that this is the last night that we will be together, but remember that we all have friends. We will all go off to different places making new friends along the way, but you can't forget about all the friends you have in this room right now. As I look out to all the faces out there, I see all of my most dearest friends that I love the most.

"Another thing that we must remember about these past years of high school, are all the memories. The good times that have made us laugh," thoughts of all of her friends together going shopping flashed across her mind. "And the sad times that made us cry," Usagi recalled the day Mamoru left her crying at the airport. Shaking it off, Usagi continued with her speech. "Now to finish off what I have said, I want to wish you all a safe trip down the path to our future. Never forget this night, or your experience of high school. Thank you for listening, I love you all," Usagi blew a kiss to Seiya who in turn blew one back to her. Ami and Usagi hugged each other before they sat back down.

The Head Master stood up and walked toward the podium. "Thank you ladies for those wonderful words of wisdom. Now what do you think, should we get this show on the road?" The Head Master's response was that of the uproar from the graduating class. "That sounds like a yes to me. When I call your name, please come up to receive your diploma. He then proceeded to call off ten names before reaching the next one. "Aino, Minako-san." Minako got a huge grin on her face as she got up to make her way up to the stage. Everybody applauded the girlfriend of the popular idol Yaten as she gracefully walked across the stage. "Congratulations Minako-san," the Head Master said shaking Minako's hand, placing the diploma in the other. Minako was still beaming as she finished her walk across the stage. She saw Yaten clapping and yelling out her name.

About a half an hour later, about thirty-five more students walked across the stage before it was Makoto's turn. "Kino, Makoto-san." Makoto rose from her seat and walked toward the stage. Makoto was very nervous. She didn't want to trip and fall, landing flat on her face. 

'Left foot, right foot,' Makoto said to herself as she met up with the Head Master. Smiling, Makoto reached out for the Head Master's outstretched hand.

"Congratulations Makoto-san," he said handing Makoto her diploma. As she walked off the stage she turned to the crowd and waved. Everybody applauded for her as she finished her walk. She took her seat and turned to the person sitting next to her.

"Good luck!"  
"Kou, Seiya-san."

"Thanks Mako-chan," Seiya said as he made his way to the stage. Everybody was in uproar watching Seiya receive his diploma. Seiya took his diploma and blew a kiss to Usagi as he walked by her. Usagi was standing, clapping for her love. Seiya made his way back to his seat.

"Kou, Taiki-san."

"Kou, Yaten-san."

"Mizuno-Ami-san."

"Tsukino-Usagi-san."

They all went up to receive the last piece of paper from high school. The rest of the graduating class, plus the friends and family exploded into applause as they saw the Three Lights and their valedictorians cross the stage.

In the crowd, at the far back, a young man looked at the second of the two valedictorians cross the stage. A smile crossed his lips as he saw her.

"Usako, I'm home."  


There it is folks, all wrapped up tight with a pretty little cliffhanger. Be a kind reader, and leave me a little note, just to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights.


	6. Changes Chp. 6

Chapter 6

Hello there to those who still read my story. I almost wasn't going to post this chapter with the low response I received with Chapter 5, but here it is. Please if you haven't already, read and review chapter 5, that was the longest and to me the best chapter of this story. Now don't get me wrong, this chapter here is pretty good, and I would like the feed back on this one as well. Now Chapter 7 will be the last chapter followed by an Epilogue. Both of which are done and typed out. If you really want them, please review! So enough with my babble, I will let you read the story. 

Changes

Author: Fushigi Hime

E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com

Rating: G-PG 

Chapter 6  


  
After the graduation ceremony was over, the tears started to flow. Ten friends came together for a very big group hug. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru stood behind them watching the group hug with smiles on each of their faces. About a minute later, the hug ended. Seiya then wrapped his arm around Usagi, Taiki did the same with Ami, as did Yaten with Minako. Makoto was standing in front of Shinozaki, with his arms draped around her, as Rei and Yuuichirou held hands.

"You guys made it!" Usagi said with excitement looking at the four outers.

"Of course we made it," Haruka said, "it's not everyday our princess walks across the stage. As one of the valedictorians too none the less."

"I am so proud of you Usagi-chan," Michiru said as tears formed in her eyes. She then enveloped Usagi in a big, yet gentle hug.

"Great job everyone, you finally made it," Setsuna said looking at her graduated friends.

"So how does it feel to be out of school?" Hotaru asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't know yet. I mean it will probably hit me later, but right now I am glad that I graduated," Usagi said with a huge grin on her face.

"I feel that I can speak for all of us when I say this Usagi-chan, but I am so proud of you. You have grown up so beautifully since I first met you, and I am honored to have a princess like you!" Michiru said as tears came to her eyes. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Makoto and Rei both wiped away a tear from their eyes. Tears filled Usagi's eyes and spilled over when a smile appeared on her face. She went over to Michiru and gave her another hug.

"Thank you for those kind words. It means so much to me know that I have wonderful friends like you guys."

"Having a wonderful person like you for a friend makes our job's a lot easier," Seiya said draping his arms over Usagi's shoulders.

"There is no need to kiss up to me Seiya, you are already on my good side."

"Usagi, there is something that I want to ask you," Seiya said turning to face Usagi. Everybody was paying close attention to what Seiya was going to say.

"What is it Seiya-chan?"

"Usagi, you know that I love you with all my heart right?"

"Of course I do Seiya-chan, and I love you too."

"Usa-chan, there is something that I want to ask you."

"Seiya you're making me a little nervous. What is it that you want to ask me?" Seiya looked deeply in Usagi's eyes, then proceeded to get down on one knee. A gasp could be heard from all of the girls, but all of them said nothing as they waited for Seiya to continue.

"Usagi, never in my life have I met someone as beautiful, kind hearted, and wonderful as you," Seiya said looking up at Usagi. There were fresh tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face. She saw Seiya reach inside his graduation gown and pull something out of his shirt pocket. Usagi looked at the small box in his hand, then back at Seiya with wide eyes. "Usagi, I love you, and I was wondering if you…" Seiya was cut off by another voice.

"Congratulations Usako." Usagi's head snapped up and whirled as did the senshi. Usagi's parents were confused and turned in the direction of the voice. Realization hit them when they saw Mamoru standing there.

"Mamoru-san what are you doing here?" Haruka demanded, looking ready to kill.

"Do you think that I would miss my Usako's graduation day?" Usagi just stood there frozen to the spot. Shock was written across her face when she saw Mamoru standing there. Seiya stood up and dusted himself off.

"Mamoru, I think you should go home. You don't belong here anymore," Makoto said standing next to an equally pissed off Haruka.

"Of course I belong here Mako-chan," Mamoru said, "there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"You are being very smug Mamoru-san, and I don't appreciate it," Michiru said in a firm tone. Usagi was still in shock, unable to move or speak as she looked at Mamoru watching the events unfold. A flood of emotions washed through her as she looked at Mamoru, then Seiya.

Seiya noticed Usagi's discomfort and placed his arm around her. Usagi started to relax as she leaned into his embrace. Mamoru noticed this and made his way over to Usagi. Producing a red rose, Mamoru smiled and handed it to her.

"Congratulations Usako, I am very proud of you," Mamoru finished as he embraced Usagi. Seiya saw Usagi stiffen in Mamoru's embrace and decided to take action.

"So you must be Mamoru-san," Seiya inquired offering his hand.

"And you must be the rock star who is treading on dangerous territory," Mamoru looked at Seiya's and then his face and just sneered. 

"If I am not mistaken, you were the one who always broke her heart. You were the one who left her in tears at the airport two years ago. So Mamoru-san, I am not the one treading on dangerous territory, you are. Now please leave Usa-chan and her friends alone."

"You guys please stop, it's our graduation day. We should be happy, not fighting," Usagi pleaded. Seiya looked at Usagi and his features softened. A smile blossomed on his face as he looked into Usagi's eyes.

Mamoru stood there rigid watching the emotions being shared by Seiya and his Usako. Anger clouded his vision to where all he could see was red. Balling his hands into fists, he raised one and sent it sailing toward Seiya's face.

"Mamoru, no!" Usagi shouted. Seiya's head snapped up, but he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. Seiya tensed up for the impact, but it never came. Confused, Seiya opened his eyes and saw a hand inches from his face, with a fist enclosed in it. Following the hand to the arm, the arm to the shoulder, and the shoulder up to the face of the one who saved his face from pain. Eyes wide in shock, Seiya looked at the sandy blonde haired woman named Haruka. The woman who he thought that couldn't stand him looked at him and winked. Seiya smiled and backed away from Mamoru's encased fist.

"Arigatou Haruka-san."

"Don't mention it Seiya."

"Am I to believe that you are warming up to me?" Seiya asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Don't be cocky Seiya. You make my neko-chan happy, unlike her prince here. As long as you keep her happy, you won't have to worry about me. Now as for you Mamoru-san, go back to America you don't belong here anymore," Haruka ordered letting go of Mamoru's fist. 

Mamoru dropped his fist to his side, but not before lifting his other fist and connecting with Haruka's face. A collection of gasps could be heard as Haruka's hand went to her face.

"I am going to give you to the count of three to get out of here," Haruka growled, fire shooting out of her eyes.

"What are you going to do if I don't Haruka?"

"It's not just what she is going to do, it's what all of us are going to do," Makoto said. The rest of the girls plus the lights, Shinozaki and Yuuichirou flanked Haruka and Makoto. Usagi walked forward looking Mamoru in the eyes as she spoke.

"Mamoru-san I am asking you to leave here and never come back. There was a time when I loved you, and hoped you'd come back to me. I've moved on Mamoru, and so should you. Plus seeing you attempt to hit Seiya, then actually striking Haruka, who is a girl, I've lost all respect for you. I wouldn't feel safe around you knowing that you would hit a girl if you were angry. What if that was me? You need to leave Mamoru. I will not tolerate you trying to attack my boyfriend, then actually attacking one of my best friends. Good-bye Mamoru-san." Usagi turned around and went back to Seiya.

"Usako, I love you. I only want the best for you and your future."

"If you want the best for me, then leave. Don't turn back, and don't bother us again. I am happy now, and you need to find something else that makes you happy."

"What about Chibiusa-chan?" Mamoru asked crossing his arms across his chest. Usagi was about to open her mouth to say something when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Usagi looked up to see Setsuna's garnet eyes looking back at her with a "let me handle this" look. Usagi nodded and with a wave of her hand allowed Setsuna to step in.

Very calmly, Setsuna stepped in front of Mamoru and spoke. "Mamoru-san, the path to the future has many branches that one must choose from. The image of the future that you saw five years ago has altered because of your actions. You chose the path that lead you here because of your own selfishness."

"Why didn't you interfere? Why didn't you stop me from doing what I did?"

"It's not my job to make your decisions. I only show up when something disrupts the time streams drastically, or in this case, to see my princess graduate with honors. Usagi has shown great strength, and she doesn't need you by her side to aid her in the future. Your job is done Mamoru, we will no longer serve you." Setsuna finished as calmly as she started.

"Why isn't anyone fighting back?!" Makoto said amazed that Haruka didn't swing back. When she received no answer she got even angrier. "Fine if nobody else is going to, I will," Makoto said and swung as hard as she could and connected with the side of Mamoru's face. Mamoru stumbled for a few seconds before regaining his footing. A nice red mark was forming on his cheek, as a small trail of blood snaked its way down his face from the cut of the blow. Makoto looked at her hand noticing that she was wearing a ring that caused the cut and smiled. It felt good to hit him, returning at least some of the pain that he inflicted on Usagi. 

Mamoru just stood there looking at Usagi and her royal court, blood still running down his face. He saw Usagi's family who looked confused and angered at the same time. His gaze fell on one very pissed off Haruka, a blood thirsty Makoto, before resting on Seiya. He still had the urge to slam his fist in his face, but after the pounding Makoto gave him for hitting Haruka, he didn't want to risk it. Squaring his shoulders, Mamoru turned around and walked away. As soon as Mamoru was out of sight, Usagi latched onto Seiya and let out a very relieved breath.

"Usa are you okay?" Seiya asked holding onto his princess.

"Yeah I am okay. I am a little mentally drained, but I am good. How is your jaw Haruka, and your fist Makoto?"

"Don't you worry about me koneko-chan, I am just fine."

"I'm feeling great Usagi-chan."

"I am so sorry Haruka…"

"Usagi it is okay. Mamoru is really lucky that I didn't hit him back."

"Yeah why didn't you hit him back?" Makoto questioned, puzzled over that concept.

"I thought that it would have upset the princess, but I guess I was wrong. That and it would have attracted a large crowd, but I don't see people running over here either. Damnit had I known that, I would have decked him back. At least you nailed him Mako-chan, nice work couldn't have done it better myself."

"Thanks Haruka," Makoto said.

"Yeah, thank you Haruka," Seiya said stepping up to the tall woman.

"For what?" Haruka inquired.

"For saving my face from a pounding." Seiya said with a smile on his face.

"Like I said before, you just keep her happy and your face will be just fine," Haruka responded with a cocky grin on her face.

"Okay you girls we are totally confused, but first we want pictures. Once we get home, you've got some explaining to do," Ikuko said finally stepping into the conversation. Kenji had a million different expressions on his face. Shingo just stood there not really sure where this was all headed.

"I guess we do owe you an explanation. Not right now though, I want to enjoy this moment with my friends. So get your cameras, girls gather together and smile," Usagi ordered gathering up all the girls.

"Hey what about us?" Seiya whined referring to his brothers, Shinozaki, and Yuuichirou.

"Let the girls get a few shots together, then we will include you guys," Haruka said lowering her camera. About five minutes passed and now the whole group was together. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo all had various cameras in their hands taking shots of the group of warriors and friends. Another five minutes of picture taking went by, and now everybody was blinded from all the camera flashes. 

"Now that you are all blinded, let's gather back at the house where you can explain what took place," Ikuko said looking at Usagi and her friends.

"I will see you at home mama," Usagi replied with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be long dear," Kenji ordered.

"Hai papa," Usagi called out as her family walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, Usagi whirled around. "What are we going to do? Setsuna we're going to have to tell them who we are!"

"Usagi-chan, relax, it's going to be okay. They were going to find out sooner or later, you are going to be queen one day," Setsuna catatonically replied.

"Yeah, but not for a long time, they wont be around to see that! Unless you are not telling me something," Usagi accused looking at Setsuna suspiciously. Setsuna just looked back at Usagi for what seemed like ages. Time stood still, the little hairs on the back of Usagi's neck stood on edge waiting for what Setsuna was going to say. Setsuna kept looking at her, her features softened and with a raise of her shoulders, she shrugged.

"You should know better, asking me a question like that." Everybody face faulted as large sweat drops appeared on their head. "Everything will be okay Usagi-chan," Setsuna assured placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Now are we ready to go?" Everybody nodded his or her head and started walking away. Shinozaki and Yuuichirou had very confused looks on their faces, but decided to save all questions they had for later.

About twenty minutes later at the Tsukino house, eleven nervous senshi sat before Usagi's family, Shinozaki, and Yuuichirou. 

"Okay Usagi, what is this all about?" Kenji enquired looking at his daughter then at her friends. His eyes came across Setsuna and was a little uncomfortable at how calm and all knowing she looked. His eyes then rested on Usagi as he waited for an answer. Usagi looked at everyone who didn't know the secret, and took a deep breath.

"Papa, Mama, Shingo, Yuuichirou, and Shinozaki," Usagi started trying to stall as much as possible. Seeing the looks on the five faces, she continued. "we are the Sailor Senshi…" Usagi was cut off by the hysterical laughter that erupted from Shingo.

"Right, and the next thing you're going to say is that you're Sailor Moon. Great joke Usagi." Shingo then noticed how serious Usagi looked and how she glanced at all her friends then back at him with the same serious look on her face. When he noticed the same look on the faces of the other eight girls and three guys, Shingo stopped laughing. "Y-you're not joking are you?"

"No I'm not, but there is more," Usagi then continued to fill them in on the moon kingdom up to the roll that she'd play in the future. "Funny isn't it? Usagi the ditzy, whiny, crybaby, future Queen of the Earth," Usagi finished with a nervous giggle. The five listeners were totally speechless, that is until Shingo came to.

"I don't buy it Usagi. How can a crybaby such as yourself be the Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon? Granted that you've grown a lot, but you haven't always been like this," Shingo pointed out looking at his sister.

"If she didn't have the rest of the Senshi to save her butt all the time, she wouldn't be here. Trust me we had a lot of hard times, and Usagi wasn't always the best at completing a mission. Even though, she always came through for us in the end tears and all," Rei said from her spot on the floor. Usagi just glared at Rei ready to start something, but Makoto, Minako, and Ami all sensed it coming.

"Rei knock it off, Usagi is a great leader," Makoto said to the fire senshi.

"Usagi, you still have some skeptic people over there, so calm down and address the matter," Ami said to Usagi calming her down. Minako just looked at Ami and Usagi and nodded in agreement. Shinozaki and Yuuichirou were looking back and forth between Makoto and Usagi, and Rei and Usagi, still in shock by all the information that was just dished out to them. 

Usagi then turned her attention back to Shingo who had his arms across his chest looking un-amused. "You want proof don't you?" Usagi asked letting out a sigh. Shingo just looked back and nodded his head. "Fine close all the drapes. I don't wasn't anyone looking in," Usagi ordered. Shingo was on his feet and was racing to close all the drapes. Haruka and Makoto also followed making sure nobody could see in. When everything was done, Shingo and the two girls sat back down. Shingo gave Usagi his total attention as he waited for her to prove her claim.

With one last sigh, Usagi took out her transformation brooch, and called out her henshin phrase. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" Shingo, Ikuko, Kenji, and the two guys watched in amazement as Usagi transformed into the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. In the spot where Usagi once occupied, Eternal Sailor Moon now stood. 

Luna and Artemis who were asleep upstairs came bolting down the stairs at the feeling of Usagi's transformation. Luna who was about to open her mouth to yell at Usagi saw the startled looks on the faces of her family and two friends and decided to keep quiet. Artemis also seeing this padded his way over to Minako and sat on her lap.

"Oh my goodness," Ikuko whispered in shock, her left hand clutching her heart. Kenji was still in shock, but he just sat there with his mouth agape. Shinozaki kept rubbing his eyes and looking at Sailor Moon. Yuuichirou looked at Sailor Moon, then at Rei, before passing out cold. Sailor Moon touched her brooch and returned back to normal. Shinozaki was nudging Yuuichirou trying to wake him up. It took one good slap to the face by Shinozaki before Yuuichirou woke up.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"You passed out dummy," Rei pointed out from her spot on the floor.

"What did I pass out from?"

"You honestly don't know?" Shinozaki asked unable to believe what Yuuichirou was saying.

"No, but I had this really strange dream that Usagi told us she was Sailor Moon, then I get whacked in the face." The sound of someone's hand hitting their forehead was heard. Yuuichirou looked to see Rei with her hand on her forehead. Yuuichirou was about to say something, but Shingo beat him to the punch.

"That was so cool! So that must mean that the rest of you girls are Sailor Senshi?" Shingo finished pointing to the girls. Shinozaki's and Yuuichirou's head snapped at an unnaturally fast pace to the girls after Shingo's comment. Both of them were focused on his own girlfriend, then Usagi spoke.

"Rei-chan is Mars. Mako-chan is Jupiter. Ami-chan is Mercury. Minako-chan is Venus. Haruka-san is Uranus. Michiru-san is Neptune. Setsuna-san is Pluto, and Hotaru-chan is Saturn." Noticing Luna and Artemis were now in the room, that they came in together, a smug smile formed on her face. "So nice of you two to join us, this evening just wouldn't be complete without you two."

"Who are you talking to dear?" Ikuko asked looking at her daughter.

"Luna and Artemis," Usagi replied as if there was nothing abnormal about it.

"They are cats dear, they can't understand what you are saying."

"You're right mom, I guess they can't understand what I am saying." Meanwhile Yuuichirou was still in shock over the newest discovery.

"R-Rei-chan? So I guess this explains why you always sneaked out of the temple late at night all those times," Yuuichirou stammered, his eyes still locked on her. Rei looked back and blushed.

"You knew about those times?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Well there were some nights where I couldn't sleep so I would go outside to get some fresh air. That's when I would see you sneak out of your chambers saying something into some sort of phone that you're on your way. I always thought you were meeting your boyfriend," he finished hanging his head in shame.

"Oh Yuu-chan, I can see how you would think that. Now you know that wasn't the case, I was going out there to help save this world," Rei softly replied moving closer to Yuuichirou. She cupped her hand under his chin and lifted his face to meet hers. A smile lit up Rei's face when she looked into his eyes. Seeing the smile on Rei's face, Yuuichirou also smiled, his eyes sparkling as he looked back at her. "You have very pretty eyes, had you not had your hair covering them for all those years, I might have noticed them sooner. I hope that the fact that you know who I am doesn't change anything between us." 

"I don't think you'd let it change anything, you'd have that broom of yours chasing after me so fast, I wouldn't know what hit me," Yuuichirou said with a laugh, as Rei playfully slapped him on the arm. She then pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "you better believe it."

During the same time Yuuichirou and Rei were talking, Shinozaki was with Makoto.

"Are you upset with this information you just found out?" Makoto asked looking away.

"No, I'm not upset. I just wish it was you who could have told me. We've been friends for years, and yet you kept this big secret from me."

"I didn't find out about this until after I left. Then that one day you visited me, and you got hurt, I wanted to tell you then, but I never had the chance. Then we lost touch for however many years it was, and I wasn't about to pick up the phone and say, 'hey guess what, I'm Sailor Jupiter.' When you did show up again, I was just so happy that you were back and that feelings between us ran deeper than friendship, that I forgot all about it. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, and I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore," Makoto said as a tear ran down her face. She kept her head down looking at her clenched fists and was startled when she felt two hands on her face.

Shinozaki lifted Makoto's face to meet his and gazed lovingly into Makoto's eyes. With his thumb, he wiped away the stray tear and stoked the side of her face where the tear fell. "Mako-chan, I have always been here for you to keep you out of trouble. Nothing that you say or do is going to change my feelings for you. It's just that all of this has come to a huge surprise to me, but I am still going to love you the same as I always have. Knowing now what I know isn't going to make me love you any less, only more. I'm sorry Mako-chan, but you're stuck with me," Shinozaki said with a chuckle. Makoto half laughed, half let out the breath she was holding as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. She threw herself into Shinozaki's arms for a warm loving hug.

"How come you three aren't shocked by all of this?" Kenji asked the Three Lights. The two embracing couples looked up and separated. Rei and Makoto prepared themselves for the other shocker of the evening.

"Papa Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are Sailor Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer," Usagi answered the question.

"Wait a second though, I thought that all the senshi were female. By the looks of it, you look male to me," a confused Shingo said scratching his head. Usagi had a panicked look on her face as she looked to the three guys unsure how to handle this question.

"You see, The Three Lights…"

"…Are not from this planet, or this solar system for that matter," Taiki stepped in cutting Usagi off. Taiki looked at Usagi and smiled. Usagi looked back and was relived that she wouldn't have to explain that story.

"What do you mean you aren't from this solar system? You mean to tell me that there is other life out there?" Kenji asked in wonder.

"I and my two brothers are proof of it. To answer your question Shingo, we at one point in our life were female, and in our senshi form still are female. Back on our home planet, we were always in our female form, but when the Sailor Wars broke out our planet was left in ruins. Our princess then fled to save herself from becoming a collection to Galaxia. Blindly we went on a search for her and after many light years of travel we came to Earth. Having no luck finding her as three women, we changed our forms into the ones you see now and formed our band in hopes that our message would reach her. We were successful in finding her, but she soon after became a collection of Galaxia, something she fought so hard to prevent. 

"Stubborn as we may have been back then, we teamed up with these lovely ladies here, only then we didn't know who they really were. We stood by and helped Sailor Moon as she watched all of her friends die by the hand of Galaxia making sure she would go on. It was when Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus placed their hope on us with their dying breath did we see the true purpose of fighting together. Sailor Moon won against Galaxia and everyone was returned including our princess. We left that night, without saying good-bye, or thank you. It took some time, but our planet was restored, and we were allowed to do whatever we wished. We all wanted to come back to Earth, Seiya the most because well he had a thing for the Moon Princess. So we came back a little more than two years ago.

"We are forever male, we only change into female form when we transform. Since peace has finally settled, we won't need to transform," Taiki finished looking at the looks on the faces of the five listeners who weren't senshi.

"What was the whole confrontation with Mamoru earlier about then?" Ikuko asked, remembering the event that took place earlier.

"Mamoru is the reincarnated Prince Endymion from the story I told you. He and I were supposed to marry and become King and Queen in the future. He could only become King if he married me, because I am the heir to the thrown of this solar system. That is one of the reasons he came back fighting to win me back. He knew it was a loss cause, but still tried to fight it. He will still be a prince, but he won't have any ruling. I truly believe that he was only with me to gain power, and nothing more. I just wish I figured that out before I fell so hard for him."

"Usagi, there is no point beating yourself up over this, what's done is done. Leave it alone and move on," Rei said comforting her friend.

"I know that, but it would have saved us a lot of trouble. You of all people should agree with me on that!"

"Oh I agree totally. If you weren't so gaga for Tuxedo Kamen, we would have ended each battle faster," Rei joked.

"Just when I think I am getting somewhere with you, you open that big mouth of yours ruining it all."

"Will you two knock off the bickering. It's bad enough that we had to listen to much worse back then, but please, grow up," Ami said breaking the two up for the second time this night.

"Leave it to Ami-chan to separate the two children," Minako joked. 

"This is too much. Way too much. There are warriors bickering and aliens in my living room. I'm sure that the next thing you are going to tell us, is that those two cats do understand what is going on." Kenji said rubbing his temples.

"As a matter of fact Tsukino-san, we can understand everything that you say," Luna said from her perch on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi looked at her parents with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Usagi that wasn't funny. It's not nice to throw your voice making it sounding like Luna here spoke to us," Ikuko scolded.

"Luna isn't the only cat in here that can talk you know. I exist too you know," Artemis said from his cozy spot in Minako's lap.

"Who said that?" Shingo asked looking at the guys.

"I did. Down here, the white cat sitting in Minako's lap." Shingo looked down and saw indeed that Artemis was talking. 

"A talking cat, that is so awesome. So does that mean that Luna was really talking?" Shingo asked looking at Artemis, then Luna. Usagi had to hold onto Luna so she didn't pass out on her shoulder. 

"Yes I can speak, quite well in fact," Luna responded regaining her composure. Kenji, Ikuko, and Yuuichirou were white as sheets. Shinozaki was sticking his fingers in his ears making sure that he wasn't hearing things. That's when Yuuichirou started to freak out.

"Rei, Rei, get an ofuda, that cat is possessed. Get rid of the demon inside of that poor kitty cat. In fact get rid of both demons," Yuuichirou said running toward Luna and scooping her in his arms. "It will be okay little kitty. Rei is going to make you all better, and when she is finished with you, she will make your friend all better too." Yuuichirou watched as Luna's eyes shrank to two slits glaring back up at him.

"Yuuichirou if you do not put me down, you will get another slap across the face," Luna ordered. Doing as he was told Yuuichirou placed her on the floor. "For your information, I am not possessed, I am Usagi's guardian. I was also the Royal advisor back in the Moon Kingdom."

"You weren't the only Royal Advisor you know, I too aided you in that department," Artemis argued.

"Yes, I know, but I carried more responsibilities than you did you lazy fur ball," Luna shot back.

"You weren't calling me a lazy fur ball when we were in Usagi's room," Artemis countered stopping Luna in her tracks. She turned a bright crimson, and Minako and Usagi took this as their cue.

"In a hurry are you to bring Diana into this world?" Minako asked with a sly grin on her face.

"And in my room nonetheless, but then I knew that there was something up between you two."

"Great so on top of there being warriors bickering, and visitors from another galaxy, we have talking cats, is there anything else you care to tell us?" Kenji asked looking at the group of people. Just then a knock was heard on the front door. Kenji looked up as a sign that there was going to me more, but instead hid his face in his hands. 

Confused, Usagi looked at everyone in the room, then at the door, that began to knock again. Cautiously walking to the front door, Usagi opened the door to be greeted by a pair of cinnamon eyes, and bright pink hair that had been years since she last saw them.

"C-Chibiusa-chan!?"

"Hello Usagi-mama," Chibiusa said giving Usagi a hug. Usagi numbly wrapped her arms around Chibiusa confused as to why she was here.

"Chibiusa-chan why don't you come in, everybody else is here," Usagi said noticing that they were still standing in the doorway with the door open.

"Okay!" Chibiusa said and walked inside. Usagi closed the door and went into the living room with Chibiusa following close behind.

"Look who I found on the front doorstep," Usagi said moving aside so Chibiusa could walk in. The senshi, except Setsuna and the Three Lights gasped as they saw the little girl standing in the room with them. Chibiusa just smiled looking at her family.

"Hello, Ikuko-mama, Kenji-papa, Shingo, Yuuichirou, and you whom I haven't met before," Chibiusa said to Shinozaki. She knew who he was, but he didn't know that.

"My name is Shinozaki, I am a good friend of Makoto."

"It's nice to meet you Shinozaki," Chibiusa said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw three other new but familiar faces. Her eyes welled up with tears when her gaze fell upon one. She took off at breakneck speed with arms wide open and jumped into the lap of Seiya. Throwing her arms around his neck she gave Seiya a tight hug. 

"Oh daddy, I've missed you so much!"

::Walks away whistling:: You want to know what happens next?? Review this chapter, and yee shall be rewarded, I promise.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights.


	7. Changes Chp. 7

Chapter 7

Here we go again, only this is the last chapter to this story that I have been working on for three long years. Granted, I didn't get the response that I was looking for from the last two chapters I posted. I know now, that it isn't the fault of my readers out there, it is the fault of the site for posting it odd. Instead of having new chapters posted on the front page, the new stories are, and my readers have to search for the new chapters. Does that remind anyone of the system that they changed to prevent the readers from searching for the new chapters? I am just a little peeved by that, as I'm sure a lot of other authors are as well. Well here it is Chapter 7 of my little fic, I hope you enjoy. This is the last chapter, but there is an Epilogue.

Changes

Author: Fushigi Hime

E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Chapter 7

Chibiusa wrapped her arms around Seiya giving him a big hug. Seiya wrapped his arms around the small girls in reflex, but the shock and confusion was clearly writing across his face.

"DADDY!!" Kenji bellowed standing up glaring at Seiya. He kept eyeing Seiya as he muttered something under his breath. Seiya's eyes widened unnaturally large as he heard a word that sounded awfully like the word "shotgun."

Ami glanced over to Usagi to see her standing in the living room threshold holding onto the wall for support. All color had drained from her features making her look deathly pale. "Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Ami's gentle voice asked. Everybody's attention was averted to Usagi as they watched her nod her head, then sink to the floor. Chibiusa moved away from Seiya and made her way toward Usagi.

"Are you okay Usagi-mama?" Chibiusa asked. Usagi winced when she heard Chibiusa say mama then looked at her father. He looked like he was going to explode, but Ikuko managed to calm him down a little.

"I am just shocked and surprised to see you here. Is everything okay in the future?"

"Everything is fine. Puu gave me permission to visit you on your graduation day, but I lost track of time and arrived late," Chibiusa explained. Her chin dropped a few inches, but snapped back up as she looked for Setsuna. Spotting her, Chibiusa put on her best begging face. "Can I at least stay until Usagi's birthday? Onegai Puu-chan?" Chibiusa pleaded, her hands in her pockets, one toe digging into the carpet. The cherry that topped the sundae was the big puppy dog eyes and the quivering bottom lip. Setsuna looked at the adorable image Chibiusa was making and cracked on the inside. Keeping a calm exterior, Setsuna stood and walked toward Chibiusa. Kneeling down to Chibiusa's level, she spoke.

"You want to stay here for the rest of the month?" Chibiusa nodded. "You understand that it's also your birthday. What if your parents want to be with you?"

"But they are with me. Plus I talked to mama and papa before I left, and said that it was okay."

"You can stay, but on one condition."

"What's it to be Puu?"

"Give me a hug!" Chibiusa's face lit up and dove into Setsuna's arms.

"Arigatou Puu-chan!"

"What is this all about, and why is this girl calling Seiya her daddy?" Yaten asked pointing at Chibiusa.

"Because he is my daddy Uncle Yaten," Chibiusa shot back, stopping Yaten in his tracks.

"B-b-but Mamoru is you father, not Seiya," Ami stammered shocked beyond belief.

"Mamo-chan was never my daddy, Ami-chan."

"Then why did you hang all over him making my life miserable?" Usagi asked joining the conversation. Everybody who didn't know about the future was on the edges of his or her's seat.

"I did it to make you jealous Usagi. I did it to break you two up. It worked for a while until you two got back together and was shown a slightly different version of the future. Everything that you saw was true, but the image of the King wasn't. That was Puu's doing. She gave you and image you wanted to see, thus making you and Mamoru grow closer and totally undoing all of my hard work.," Chibiusa finished sticking her tongue out at Setsuna. Setsuna just smiled then looked to the faces of Usagi's family. Shingo was loving every minute of it all.

"Ma my sister is Sailor Moon, a princess, and future Queen. Hey that must mean that I am a prince if Usagi's a princess!"

"Nice try Shingo, you're not a prince. So does anyone have any questions?" Usagi asked.

"What are the girl's role in the future?" Ikuko asked looking at the other eight girls. Setsuna took it as her cue to say something.

"We are all princesses from each planet. The four inner planet's princesses will serve the duty that has been bestowed upon them since their first birth over a thousand years ago. They will protect the royal family from any harm that may come their way. Haruka and Michiru will resume their post at the rings of the outer solar system protecting it from invaders that may cause harm to the future Queen. I will return to my post at the Time Gates, making sure that no abnormalities occur. Hotaru will join me at the gates instead of undergoing her usual sleep. Any more questions about the future shall be answered with time."

"My God, you are all royalty. Princesses from each planet in our solar system standing right here in my living room," Ikuko said looking at each girl.

"What are your powers as senshi?" Shingo asked still excited about everything he was hearing. Haruka was the first to answer.

"I create massive Earth quakes when I summon upon the power of Uranus."

"I control the oceans and seas with my powers from Neptune."

"I can control time, but it is taboo, and if I do I may lose my life. However I do have an attack that I use, it is a very deadly scream." There were a few snickers in the room after Setsuna spoke. Shingo raised his eyebrow, but ignored it.

"What about Hotaru?" Shingo asked.

"I am the senshi of destruction and rebirth. With a single swipe of my glaive, I can wipe out the entire existence of Earth. I do have a wall that I used to block off enemy blasts. That is usually why I am in a deep sleep, because of the powers I wield," Hotaru finished, her voice just above a whisper. Ikuko gasped, a hand covering her mouth in reflex as she looked at the frail girl. "I know what you must be thinking, a girl so small and weak looking such as myself, with powers so strong that I can wipe out all existence. It almost happened, but Chibiusa-chan begged me not to so I didn't," Hotaru said smiling over at Chibiusa.

"Oh my goodness look at the time, it's getting late. Chibiusa-chan, since you are to be staying with us for a while, you may have your old room. Just give me some time though to fix it up. Girls I hope to see you at the house soon, so if you'll excuse me I have a few tasks to attend to before I retire for the night," Ikuko said raising from her place on the couch. She then vanished up the stairs to prepare the attic room. 

"Goodnight ladies, and gentlemen, I am off to bed too. Thanks for the story," Kenji said following his wife up the stairs. 

"Wow to think that tonight I will be sleeping in the same house as Sailor Moon. That is too cool, goodnight everybody," Shingo said in awe, then was up the stairs.

"I agree, it is getting late. Hotaru needs to get to bed, it is past her bedtime," Michiru said standing up as well.

"Hey, I am not a little child anymore Michiru-mama," Hotaru exclaimed. 

"You will always be a little child in our eyes Hotaru-chan, no matter how much you grow," Haruka commented patting Hotaru on the head.

"Just as long as you don't treat me like a little child, Haruka-papa. Goodnight everybody." Hotaru then went over to Usagi and gave her a hug. She then went to give each of the girls a hug, and a smile to the guys. "Congratulations again Ami and Usagi, all of you hard work paid off beautifully in the end."

"Ah, couldn't have said it better myself. Goodnight everyone, until we meet again," Michiru said.

"This has been one long and wild night. I can't wait to get home, jump into bed and fall asleep. Congrats to all of the graduates in this room, and we will have to get together soon," Haruka suggested. Setsuna stood up as well and walked toward Usagi giving her a hug.

"I told you everything would work out fine. I am proud of the way you handled everything, just believe in yourself, and in the end you shall be rewarded," Setsuna said looking Usagi in the eyes.

"Thank you Setsuna for the little words of wisdom, it means a lot to me."

"You are welcome Usagi, goodnight. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," the group said in unison. The four outer soldiers then walked out of the Tsukino home and into Haruka's car, driving off to their home. Usagi then went back into the other room after seeing them off, walking into Seiya's open arms.

"Guys, tomorrow we won't have to get up early for school. There will be no more sitting in class together chatting over the latest gossip," Usagi said as reality sunk in a little more.

"Who says we need a classroom to talk about the latest gossip? I think that getting together at Crown with milkshakes in front of us chatting about the latest gossip is better than any classroom," Minako remarked.

"A very good point Minako-chan. That does sound a lot better than a classroom," Ami responded.

"And to think, that came out of the mouth of the girl who lived in a classroom," Makoto teased. Ami just smiled.

"I am so happy to have you guys, all of you guys. Get together, group hug!" Usagi said as she gathered up everybody, even Luna and Artemis. After the long hug, everybody parted heading off to he or she's home until it was only Usagi, Chibiusa, Luna and Artemis left in the room.

"Artemis, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you go home with Minako-chan?" Chibiusa asked looking down at the white cat.

"Apparently Artemis has been here all day with Luna, you came just after we found that out," Usagi explained. "I'm really glad that you are here Chibiusa-chan, I missed you like crazy," Usagi said.

"I missed you too Usagi, but you have really changed from what I last remember."

"I've grown up, Chibiusa. It has been four years since we last saw each other."

"You know I still have that bunny knapsack you made me back then."

"The one you said looked like a puppy, or was that a cow? I don't remember."

"I thought it was Rei-chan who said it looked like a puppy."

"Maybe you're right, I can't remember. I do remember feeling like you were glad to see me go though."

"Well now you know that wasn't the case! We should head upstairs, I'm sure mama has your bed all made. You can borrow a shirt from me to sleep in if you want."

"Thanks Usagi," Chibiusa said as she followed Usagi upstairs. Usagi rummaged through her drawers before pulling out a shirt with pink bunnies on it. She took a look at it before tossing it to Chibiusa.

"This should be long enough for you. Go get changed, and I will meet you up there in a bit."

"Okay Usagi, thanks again," Chibiusa said then walked out of the room. Usagi then proceeded to get changed into her pajamas. After she took her hair down and brushed it out, she headed up to see Chibiusa. Reaching the top of the steps, Usagi saw Chibiusa sitting on the edge of her bed brushing out her long pink hair. Smiling, Usagi sat down on the bed next to her and continued brushing Chibiusa's hair. Chibiusa closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her hair being brushed.

"Chibiusa if you feel alone up here, you always know where to go. There is plenty of room in my bed for you, if needed," Usagi offered, gliding the brush through Chibiusa's hair.

"I will keep that in mind. Just remember you said that. I don't want you waking up in the middle of the night freaking out that I am in your bed like you have so many times before," Chibiusa said with a light laugh. Usagi playfully tugged on Chibiusa's hair laughing along with her.

"I mean it Chibiusa, I don't want you to feel embarrassed," Usagi said placing the brush on the nightstand.

"Okay, goodnight Usagi."

"Goodnight Chibiusa," Usagi said giving the kid a hug.

"I love you mama," Chibiusa whispered in Usagi's ear.

"I love you too, Small Lady." Usagi then walked to the stairs, blew a kiss to Chibiusa and headed down to her room. Chibiusa watched as Usagi's head shrank down the steps before turning off the light and falling asleep.

The next morning Usagi woke up to the presence of Chibiusa sleeping next to her, Luna curled up in a ball on her chest. Artemis was sleeping at her feet. Usagi could smell breakfast wafting from downstairs so she decided to wake the slumbering kid. Grabbing either side of Chibiusa's waist, Usagi wiggled her fingers trying to wake her. At first nothing happened, but the more Usagi tickled Chibiusa, the more she started to squirm. Soon Chibiusa was awake and laughing uncontrollably. Luna was next to wake, falling off her warm bed, then Artemis who awoke from the laughter.

Chibiusa looked up to Usagi and threw a pillow in her face ending the tickling. "That was the most rudest wakeup call I have ever had, thanks a lot baka."

"You're welcome. Now get dressed, by the smell of it, I'm saying breakfast is almost ready. If you go in my closet, there are some boxes on the floor of your clothes."

"You kept all my clothes?" Chibiusa asked in awe.

"Sure did. Now hurry up and get dressed, I'm hungry!" Chibiusa went over to the closet and found the boxes. Looking at a few outfits, she chose one and left Usagi's room with the clothing in her hands. Usagi proceeded to get dressed, and instead of the usual hairstyle, opted for a ponytail. The two met in the hall then together headed toward the kitchen.

"Wonderful, you two are awake. I was just about to go get you. Take a seat, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Ikuko said noticing the two girls enter the room. Both Usagi and Chibiusa took a seat next to each other as Ikuko brought in a huge plate of pancakes. Upon seeing the large plate of pancakes, Chibiusa's eyes got as large as saucers.

"Shingo, Kenji, breakfast is ready," Ikuko called up the stairs. Heading back into the kitchen Ikuko returned with a pitcher of orange juice, then proceeded to pour Usagi and Chibiusa a glass. Shingo and Kenji made their way down the steps toward the kitchen table, stopping in their tracks upon seeing Usagi and Chibiusa already seated.

"Usagi, you don't have school today. You do know that right?" Shingo asked looking at his sister.

"Yes I know that Shingo, but the smell of breakfast was too tempting to pass up," Usagi replied. "Now come sit down and join us, you too papa," Usagi finished patting the spot on the table that Kenji usually sits. Smiling at his daughter, Kenji sat down at the table pouring himself a glass of orange juice. As he was drinking some of the sweet liquid, his eyes fell on Chibiusa. Spitting the contents in his mouth all over the table he stared at Chibiusa with wide eyes.

"Kenji dear, what's the matter?" Ikuko said startled from Kenji's sudden outburst.

"It wasn't all a dream last night? She's here, sitting two seats away from me. Chibiusa who claims to be Usagi's daughter from the future," Kenji sputtered still looking at Chibiusa.

"Usagi's future daughter, your future granddaughter," Chibiusa replied as a matter of fact.

"It wasn't a dream dad. Usagi is Sailor Moon, a reincarnated princess, and future Queen of this planet. Her friends are the sailor senshi, yada, yada, yada," Shingo said as if this was all old news.

"Oh okay then. Well I should be getting to work, I will see everybody later in the day," Kenji said pushing himself away from the table.

"But papa, you didn't even have anything to eat," Usagi called out.

"I'm not that hungry anyway, have a good day dear," Kenji said and walked out the door. Usagi just looked at Chibiusa then at Ikuko with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about him dear, it will sink in soon then he will be back to normal."

"So my big sister is the Champion of Love and Justice Sailor Moon. My favorite hero sitting right across the table from me," Shingo said in awe.

"Correction, there is two Sailor Moon's sitting at this table, I am Sailor Chibi Moon," Chibiusa said between bites.

"Shingo, you can't breathe a word of what you found out last night to anybody. Do you understand?" Usagi warned.

"Yeah I understand. I think it stinks, but I promise I will not say a word," Shingo said looking at the two girls across the table.

"Thank you Shingo, this means a lot to me."

"Yeah well, I still have school to attend to, so I will see you later," Shingo said rising from the table and heading in the kitchen with his plate. With a wave goodbye to everybody, Shingo was out the door.

"So what did you two have planned for the day?" Ikuko inquired looking at the two girls.

"I'm not really sure. Is there something that you wanted to do Chibiusa-chan?"

"I want to go see Uncle Taiki, and Yaten, of course I want to see daddy too!"

"Chibiusa, it would be wise to just call them Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. I'm sure the last thing they need is the local tabloid going crazy over you announcing that you are Seiya's daughter. I'll give them a call to see what they are up to today," Usagi said as she headed in the other room. Finding the phone, Usagi dialed the number to the Three Light's apartment then waited for an answer.

"Moshi moshi, Kou residence."

"Hey Taiki, this is Usagi."

"Good morning Usagi-chan. What can I do for you?"

"Well Chibiusa and I were wondering what you three were up to today."

"I think Seiya and Yaten are still sleeping, but hold on and I will check."

"Thanks Taiki." Usagi heard Taiki place the phone down and walk away. 

Taiki walked to Seiya's room then proceeded to knock on the door. "Hey Seiya, are you awake?" When he heard no response, he opened the door to see Seiya sitting on the edge of his bed with a small ring box in his hands. "Seiya, Usagi is on the phone." No answer from Seiya. Frustrated, Taiki walked in front of Seiya and noticed the intense look on his face as he held onto the ring. "Seiya!" Taiki said again hoping to get his attention. This time it worked as Seiya's head snapped up, his eyes meeting with Taiki's.

"What is it Taiki?" Seiya asked, obvious depressed tone in his voice.

"Usagi is on the phone."

"Tell her that I am still sleeping."

"Alright, but we are going to talk in a few minutes," Taiki said then walked away heading back to the phone. Picking the phone back up with slight hesitation Taiki prepared to give Usagi the news. "Usagi, he's still sleeping, and you know how hard it can be to wake him in the morning."

"Yeah I understand completely," Usagi said with a light laugh.

"I will let him know that you called," Taiki said relieved that Usagi was taking it well.

"Thank you Taiki, talk to you later."

"You're welcome Usagi, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Usagi and Taiki each ended the connection with the phone conversation. Back at the Kou apartment, Taiki made his way back to Seiya's room. Opening the door he found Seiya in the same spot as he left him a few minutes earlier.

"Seiya talk to me, what's bothering you."

"I was going to propose to Usa yesterday. I was going to ask for her hand in marriage until that snob Mamoru interrupted."

"You're acting like you are never going to get another chance. You have many more opportunities to propose to her."

"I wanted it to be on our graduation day. The day where we ended one part of our lives to start a new one. I wanted to enter that new part of my life knowing that Usagi and I were going to get married."

"What if she didn't say yes? What if she thought that this was too soon?"

"Are you trying to help me, or discourage me? You don't want me to marry Usagi do you?" Seiya said as his anger rose.

"No that isn't what I am saying. If I had any problems against you and Usagi, don't you think I would have said something two years ago? Don't you think I would have objected when you bought the ring, which is gorgeous by the way. I'm just saying, don't let one misfortune hold you back from doing what you feel is right."

"I just wanted it to be perfect. You have no idea how badly I wanted to hurt Mamoru last night."

"I'm sure the feeling was mutual, but you can thank Mako-chan for doing what we all wanted done."

"Thanks for the pep talk Taiki." Seiya said finally looking up from the ring.

"Dang Seiya, did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, why?"

"You look like crap."

"Thank you for being so honestly blunt."

"Anytime. Now try to get some sleep, you're lucky that we got the day off." Taiki said as he left the room. Seiya watched as he left before returning to his thoughts and the ring.

'I just don't know if I could muster up the courage to ask her anymore. I just don't see it happening.'

One Week Later

Five girls were gathered at the Crown parlor enjoying the summer, and each others company over milkshakes. Chibiusa decided to spend the day with Ikuko going shopping and baking goodies at the house. The Three Lights had a rehearsal and photo shoot keeping them booked all day. Shinozaki was visiting with his family, while Yuuichirou was doing chores at the temple.

"Wow to think it's been a week already since graduation," Makoto commented stirring her strawberry milkshake with her straw.

"Ah yes, the memorable graduation day, talk about a wild day," Minako said.

"Hey Usagi, have you talked to Seiya since we were all at your house?" Rei asked. She noticed that her good friend wasn't in a very happy mood.

"No I haven't talked to him all week. I'm sure they've been pretty busy, but he usually calls me."

"Ami, now I don't mean to rub this in your face Usagi, but you've been talking to Taiki right? I know that I have talked to Yaten," Minako asked as gently as she could so not to upset Usagi.

"Yes I have talked to Taiki a few times this week. In fact we even got together yesterday for dinner."

"You don't think that he is thinking about breaking up with me do you?"

"He's crazy for you Usagi. There is no way he'd break up with you, not after knowing all the pain that you went through with Mamoru," Makoto reassured. That's when a light bulb went off over Minako's head.

"Usagi-chan."

"What?"

"What was Seiya planning on doing before Mamoru stomped in?" The rest of the girl's faces lit up as the knew where Minako was going with this.

"By the looks of it, he was going to pro…pose. Oh my god, Seiya was proposing to me when Mamoru walked in. He must have seen it all happening then found the right moment to step in. Seiya must be so embarrassed and discouraged. Mako-chan, you should have knocked him out cold." Usagi said as the pieces to the puzzle fit together.

"Usagi, I hit him pretty hard to begin with. You saw the cut on the side of his face from my ring."

"You should have hit him again, that makes me so mad," Usagi spat out. How she wished Mamoru was standing right in front of her.

"Usagi, calm down. He'll ask you soon," Ami said trying to give her friend hope.

"How can I be so sure about that when I haven't even talked to him all week?"

"It's just a feeling Usagi, have faith."

"So you have a eighteenth birthday in about three weeks. We need to throw you a huge party, using a combined theme of your birthday and you graduating high school," Rei said changing the topic. It seemed to work, Usagi's ears perked up giving Rei her full attention.

I'm listening Rei-chan," Usagi said enjoying her chocolate milkshake for the first time today.

"We'll invite everybody, well not everybody, just closest friends and family. It will be great, everybody will be there and we can celebrate yours and Chibiusa's birthday, and your graduation."

"Where is this party going to take place?"

"How about the lake? That way if it is a nice warm day we can all go swimming. Oh a barbecue on the beach surrounded by everyone that we love, playing games, and laughing. I can't wait for this to happen. The first thing I am going to do is talk to you mom Usagi and plan this all out."

"Well you sure have placed some thought into this haven't you Rei-chan?"

"Consider it part of my gift to you. That and I didn't get to graduate with you four, so I want to do this for you guys especially you Usagi."

"Okay then, mama is going to be thrilled knowing that she is going to have a part in setting up a large party," Usagi said giggling. Her mind was totally detoured away from the earlier topic.

"So who's up for some shopping?" Minako asked.

"As if you have to ask Minako-chan," Makoto said a smile lighting up her face. The rest of the girls laughed, placed some money on the table for the milkshakes then headed to the local mall.

Across town at a photo studio, the Three Lights were getting their photo taken for whatever magazine, and it wasn't going smoothly.

"Taiki and Yaten, I want you to look away from the camera, Seiya I want you looking dead on," the photographer said. Taiki and Yaten did as they were told, but Seiya refused to look at the camera. "Seiya did you hear me? I said look at the camera. Please focus, this shoot would go by so much faster if you would just focus."

"You have enough photos, you don't need this one I am going home," Seiya said as he started to walk away.

"Seiya you get back over here and finish off this shoot," the photographer shouted.

"Finish it without me, I'm done having my picture taken today," Seiya called back and was out the door.

"Well I guess we can get some one on one shots of you two, that is if you are up to it," he said to the two remaining Lights.

"You have to forgive Seiya, he's been under the weather lately and not getting a lot of sleep," Taiki tried to explain feeling bad for both Seiya and the photographer.

"That's understandable I guess. So let's get this done so you two can attend to the rest of your day," the photographer said as he started snapping away.

Seiya was walking down the street getting as far away as he could from that horrible photographer. His hands were in his pockets, and his head was hung low. Not really paying attention to where he was walking just letting his feet guide him, Seiya found himself at the park where he found Usagi crying the day she ran into he and his brothers. Finding a bench, Seiya sat down trying to free his mind from all the torment that was running loose. He started to feel at peace until a tall shadow loomed over him, and a deep voice spoke.

"Did I ruin the rock star's moment? You should have known better than to meddle in my affairs Seiya. Were you trying to be all romantic attempting to propose to my Usako? Stick to singing rock star, and leave Usako to me," Mamoru said to the back of Seiya's head. In reflex Seiya's hands balled up into fists, and judging from Mamoru's shadow, and the distance of his voice he knew exactly where Mamoru was standing. Deciding to give it a few more minutes, Seiya sat and waited.

"Thanks for keeping her entertained for me. I'm glad that Usagi wasn't bored in my absence," Mamoru continued. That was enough for Seiya to snap. With lightning speed, Seiya was on his feet his fist connecting to the same spot on his face that Makoto hit a week earlier. With the same speed, Seiya had Mamoru's throat in his hand squeezing as hard as he could. Mamoru's eyes widened at the speed and strength that Seiya had inside of him.

"Oh what's the matter Tuxedo Kamen, was that too fast for you? Or were you not expecting to fight another Soldier? You were warned once about leaving here, obviously you didn't listen. As for Usagi, you and her are no longer together, never will be. Now for Chibiusa-chan, here's another news flash for you, I'm her father in the future, not you," Seiya finished letting go of Mamoru, who dropped like a sack of potatoes. He just sat there trying to catch his breath looking up to Seiya knowing he had been defeated. Seiya looked up and noticed the five girls running toward the two men to make sure that everything was okay.

"You just don't learn Mamoru, no matter how much you get pounded on," Makoto said looking down at the gasping man. Usagi rushed over to Seiya who's anger was calming down.

"Seiya are you alright?" Usagi asked looking in Seiya's eyes.

"Usa, don't worry about me I am fine," Seiya said with a genuine smile on his face. He grabbed Usagi in his arms giving her a big hug. 

"Are you sure? I haven't seen or heard from you all week."

"I've had a lot on my mind, but everything is just fine. Don't worry, things will go back to normal, like nothing ever happened."

"Right, like nothing ever happened," Usagi said the tone in her voice dropping. The other four girls looked at Usagi with looks of pity each on their faces. Mamoru just stood there with a very smug look on his face. Usagi noticed the look on his face and marched herself right up to him.

"I thought you were told to leave and never come back, but yet here you are standing right in front of me."

"Usako I…" Mamoru began to say, but was quieted by the sharp pain that surged through his face.

"I've told you never to call me that again," Usagi shouted holding onto her hand that still stung from the force of the slap.

"Mamoru, I think it would be in your best interest if you just left. This time don't come back unless you want all five of us pounding on your face," Rei said crossing her arms across her chest to finalize her point. Mamoru looked at each girl, knowing that he was defeated again and for the last time.

"Goodbye Usagi, I only wish that it didn't end this way."

"It wouldn't have ended like this had you not broken everything you came in contact with. First my heart, then your promises, and the icing on the cake, a moment that was going to be very special. Please leave Mamoru. Go, live your life on your own without me in it. I want you to be happy like I am, but getting the snot beat out of you every time you isn't healthy. You have a promising future ahead of you if you go back to school in America."

"I'll remember that. Seiya take care of her," Mamoru said looking at Seiya. Seiya just returned the look as his nodded his head. Mamoru then turned around and walked away out of everybody's life for good.

"Feel better now Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, facing Usagi.

"Yes I do, although I feel a tad guilty for hitting him," Usagi replied looking at the hand that connected with the side of Mamoru's face.

"Don't be guilty for doing something you felt was right," Rei said.

"Well girls I need to get going, I will talk to you later Usagi," Seiya said giving Usagi a quick peck on the cheek then turned and walked away.

"Just Usagi? No Usa, or Usagi-chan?" Minako said looking at the retreating form of Seiya then back at Usagi. "Something is up, I only wish we knew what was being said between those two before we showed up."

"He assured me that he was fine, and that things were going to be alright, so I will believe him," Usagi said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"But Usagi, this must be bothering you somewhat," Ami said concerned for her best friend.

"No, not at all. You guys he's been very busy with the group. So I don't see him everyday, it's not the end of the world you know. These things happen, and as long as he loves me and I love him, we will be alright."

"Sounds like denial to me. Plus he didn't look all that busy sitting in a park beating up on Mamoru-san," Rei pointed out.

"Guys let's drop the subject. We can talk about this at a later time," Ami said coming to Usagi's rescue, somewhat.

"Thank you Ami-chan," Usagi said looking at the blue haired maiden.

"I just want to see you happy Usagi-chan, we all do."

"I know you do, but I want to get these bags put away before my arms fall off from carrying them." Everybody laughed and started to head to Usagi's house. It took the five girls about fifteen minutes to reach Usagi's place, and each girl was ready to drop. Entering the Tsukino house, the five girls dropped their bags and headed toward the kitchen where they knew they'd find Ikuko. Ikuko and Chibiusa were baking blueberry muffins when the girls walked in.

"Why hello girls, how was your day?" Ikuko asked offering each girl a blueberry muffin.

"It was nice, then we had a run in with Mamoru. Thank you for the muffin," Makoto said grateful to be eating something that wasn't made by her.

"You're welcome Makoto. So what's this about Mamoru?"

"We were walking by the park and we saw Mamoru with Seiya. It looked like Seiya was beating the snot out of him before we walked in," Rei casually replied taking a muffin.

"That's when Usagi-chan here hauled off and connected with his face!" Minako boasted, taking two muffins.

"Usagi!" Ikuko scolded.

"Oh no, Ikuko-mama Mamoru brought it upon himself. These muffins are very good, thank you," Ami explained, then bit into the muffin.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that daddy, um I mean Seiya was in a fight with Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa said wiping her hands off on her little apron.

"Okay, okay enough about Mamoru, we have a party that needs to be planned," Ikuko said changing the topic. "We have two birthdays and graduation to celebrate, so this needs to be a great party!" 

"Hey do you know that if you look closely, you can see the ideas just forming in her head," Minako whispered to Makoto. Both girls just looked at Ikuko and started giggling.

"Oh I am one hundred percent with you Ikuko-mama. I think that we should have the party at the beach, inviting all our friends and family," Rei said loving the idea of planning a party.

"The beach! What a wonderful idea Rei, we could have beach balls."

"And little sandcastle sculptures on the tables!"

"Rei, you and I should talk," Ikuko said ushering Rei into the other room.

"Get ready Chibiusa-chan, this is going to be one big party," Minako warned.

"If there's going to be a party with me as one of the guests of honor, bring it on!"

"I agree totally. I'm sure those two will cook up a really good party. You remember when Rei put together that talent show and how great that turned out to be!" Usagi said excited about the upcoming party.

"What are you and I going to do though Usagi-mama?" Chibiusa asked looking up at the older girl.

"You and I will spend the day together, we'll go shopping, get lunch, maybe catch a movie."

"I would love that Usagi."

"Great, then it's settled. You and I will spend an entire day together doing all sorts of fun things."

"Boy Chibiusa-chan you are one lucky girl to have someone like Usagi as your mother," Makoto said from her spot next to Minako.

"You don't need to tell me that Mako-chan, I already know how great Usagi is."

"Aww isn't this such a sweet moment," Ami said. Everybody just looked at Ami and started to laugh. 

About two weeks had passed and Usagi and Chibiusa did go out on their little outing. Ikuko and Rei had worked out every little detail for the party that was only a few days away. The Three Lights were busy as always, but still managed to spend time with the girls. Seiya and Usagi's relationship was better as Usagi put the idea of the proposal out of her head. Mamoru went back to America after saying his good-bye's to the friends he had. 

Knowing that Mamoru was once and for all out of the lives of Usagi and her friends, Seiya was more at ease. He also put the idea of proposing to Usagi out of his mind, figuring that it wouldn't be wise with his busy schedule. He was happy with the way his life was looking, and he was happy that there was no stress in his life.

  
2 Days Later, At the Beach

The beach was loaded with friends and family members, half on the sandy beach, the other half splashing in the water. Usagi was sitting in the sun enjoying the warmth of the sun, and the company of those closest to her when a wet Seiya came up to her.

"Are you enjoying the party Usa?"

"Are you enjoying the beach?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well my answer is the same!"

"Come here and give me a hug?"

"But you're all wet Seiya."

"Usagi, you're in a bathing suit. So come here and give me a hug." Usagi giggled and stood up to give Seiya a hug. He then swooped Usagi up in his arms and gave her a kiss full on the mouth.

"Oh Seiya, I love you."

"I love you too, Usa-chan."

"Okay, put me down now Seiya," Usagi said trying to pull away.

"But I want to hold my princess the way a princess should be held. Besides it makes me look more manly with a beautiful woman in my arms."

"Fine, just as long as you don't try to dunk me in the water."

"Usagi! I would never think of doing something like that. This is your special day."

"Good I am glad that you think that way, now can you put me down."

"Sure, I will put you down, but first there is something that I need to do."

"And what might that be?"

"This," Seiya said before breaking out into a full run to the water.

"NO SEIYA! PUT ME DOWN!" Usagi screamed as she was getting closer and closer to her doom.

"I will put you down, just not yet. Don't worry dear, the water is just ahead."

"Seiya please don't, pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top!" Usagi pleaded as Seiya splashed in the water. Seiya stopped in the water with Usagi still in his arms looking lovingly at Usagi who was looking back with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well let me think about this. Here I am in the water very tempted to toss you in, but then you go and give me those puppy dog eyes, totally melting me. So how can I say no to that pretty face?"

"So you're not going to drop me in the water?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am," Seiya said and dropped Usagi. She went into the water with a big splash before coming up to the surface sputtering.

"I…am…going…to…kill…you," Usagi growled fire blazing in her eyes. Everybody who was on the shore and in the water that witnessed what took place was in an uproar of laughter.

"Not if you can't catch me Usa," Seiya said, touching Usagi's nose before running like mad. Usagi tore after him splashing water everywhere until she got on the sand. Kicking up sand left and right Usagi was stopped by the calling of Ikuko.

"Usagi, time for cake! Chibiusa-chan, Usagi come on." Usagi stopped in her tracks and headed toward the tent where two cakes sat. One with 18 candles, and another with 13 candles. Seiya stopped running and turned around heading back to where everybody else was. Seiya came up behind Usagi who was wrapped in a towel, and put his arms around her. Lending his warmth to her Seiya rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Usagi melted from the warmth, and all was forgiven without anything being said. Taiki and Yaten walked toward Seiya grouping together as the candles on both cakes were lit. That's when the three broke out in song.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Usagi, and Chibiusa, happy birthday to you," the Three finished in perfect harmony.

"Make a wish you two," Seiya said and watched as Usagi thought for a second before blowing out her candles. Chibiusa did the same and after the cloud of smoke cleared both cakes were cut into. 

"Thank you for the most beautiful happy birthday song I have ever had."

"Hey it was worth it to sing to two beautiful ladies," Seiya said giving Usagi a hug, then pulling Chibiusa over giving her a hug too. "My two ladies."

"Is he always a sweet talker?" Usagi asked Chibiusa.

"You already know that answer to that Usagi," Chibiusa answered giggling. A few hours later after all the gifts where opened, everybody sat around talking to each other. Rei noticed Usagi sitting alone, so she decided to make her way toward her.

"Are you having a good time Usagi-chan?"

"Of course I am Rei-chan, and I have you and my mom to thank for all of this."

"Well this party was also for Chibiusa, and of course the girls, and the other guys except for Yuuichirou."

"I'm sure that they are all enjoying this party as well, but I really want to thank you for all the effort you put into this."

"You're very welcome Usagi-chan. Oh look at that sunset Usagi, how gorgeous," Rei said pointing out to the ocean. The sunset was indeed gorgeous. Brilliant hues of red, orange and purple streaked across the sky. The water reflected the sky spilling orange diamonds along the ocean. What little clouds that floated in the sky added pink to the canvas. The big ball of orange fire began its decent into the horizon when Usagi was tapped on the shoulder. Looking up, Usagi looked up to Seiya who was holding his hand out to her. Placing her hand in his, Seiya helped Usagi to her feet.

"Come with me Usa," Seiya said leading Usagi closer to the beach. Seiya draped his arm around Usagi pulling her closer to his embrace.

"Isn't this gorgeous?" Usagi asked looking out at the sunset. 

"Not as gorgeous as you are Usa."

"Always the sweet talker aren't you?"

"Would you want anything else?"

"Not in a million years." A few minutes had passed and the sun was now half set. The top half of the sun rested on the edge of the ocean slowly slipping away.

"Usagi, you know I love you right?"

"There was never a doubt in my mind, Seiya."

"Well I never gave you my gift to you for your birthday."

"You sang to me, that was the best birthday gift I could get."

"Usagi, I love you with all of my heart, and I want to apologize with the way I was acting this month."

"Seiya it's alright, you don't need to apologize to me."

"Usagi, please let me finish. I love you with all my heart and," Seiya started again getting down on one knee. Producing the box again and taking a deep breath Seiya opened the box and continued. "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? I love you so much Usagi that to get the chance to spend the rest of my years with you is the most precious thing I could ask for. Please say that you'll marry me," Seiya finished looking up at Usagi with the ring presented to her. Usagi had tears streaming down her face as she looked at the huge ring, then at Seiya.

"Yes I will marry you," Usagi managed to say. She was on cloud nine when Seiya slipped the ring on her finger then swooped her up in his arms. They shared a long kiss just as the last of the sun's rays slipped away into the ocean. Everybody was cheering for the newly engaged couple, as Kenji was holding onto a sobbing Ikuko. He also had a few stray tears, but he would only say that the wind kicked sand into his eye.

Usagi looked at Seiya after they embraced and lightly swatted him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Seiya asked.

"For taking so long to ask me. I thought for sure that you were never going to ask me."

"I had to think about it for a while, but thanks to the pep talk Taiki gave me, and how much you mean to me, I had to. Do you like your ring?"

"Are you kidding? Just make sure I don't go swimming with this thing on, I'd sink for sure!" Seiya looked at his fiancée and laughed. On the shore four happy girls looked at the two thinking of the day when they would be proposed to by the ones they loved. Ikuko finished sobbing and looked at her daughter with a big smile on her face.

"Looks like there will be another party to plan."

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights.


	8. Changes Epilogue

Epilogue

Just want to say thank you to those readers who have been with me from the beginning. Unfortunately this is the last installment to this story. I hope that everyone who has read this enjoyed this fic, and who knows, maybe I will write another. So sit back and enjoy this last part to my story Changes.

Changes

Author: Fushigi Hime

E-Mail: Hoshisenshi98@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Epilogue

It was a brisk April morning. The girls were helping Usagi with the finishing touches on her wedding dress. Usagi insisted that each of the girls wear a white dress with a bouquet of roses each of their planetary color. Usagi also had each girl wear a long silk scarf of their color around their neck. The scarves trailed down the backs of the dresses ending perfectly at the hem of each dress. Rei was given the gift of being Usagi's maid of honor, who was now fooling with the red scarf around her neck, her bouquet of red roses resting on a table next to her. Minako had a yellow scarf, holding onto yellow roses. Makoto was with green accents, Ami with blue, Michiru with aquamarine, Haruka with deep blue, Hotaru with light violet, and Setsuna with a deep violet that almost looked black. 

Usagi was a vision to be seen. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that had a very form fitting bodice before exploding in a pool of satin and lace. Rhinestones where embroidered in the lace in sporadic places in the skirt of the dress, pearls and rhinestones accented the bodice. The neckline swept across the shoulders dipping slightly in the proper place accenting her collar bones. The veil she wore was made up of diamonds, and sat like a crown on her head. Her hair was all pulled up and the ends curled spilling over the sides of the veil. Yards and yards of lace flowed from the veil, stopping where the dress ended and the train began.

"I can't believe I am getting married today, me getting married to Seiya Kou!"

"Yes, it's the only reason I am wearing a dress koneko-chan," Haruka said moving uncomfortably in the dress.

"To think that one day the rest of us will be getting married. I to Shinozaki, you Rei to Yuuichirou although I never thought I'd see that one coming. Ami and Minako, you two snagged your rock star. We all found our true loves, and here one of our best friend is marrying hers," Makoto finished as tears streamed down her face. Meanwhile in the guys quarters seven men were sharing a drink.

"To Seiya who is taking the big plunge today. I only hope that the married life treats you well," Yaten, one of the best men toasted. Taiki, the other nodded in agreement and held his glass up high. Each guy clinked their glasses together, even Shingo who Kenji allowed this one drink.

"Sometime soon you'll be plunging into the married life, all of you will except for Kenji who already took the plunge, and Shingo who is still a tad to young to be plunging anywhere. So here's to not only me, but to you guys as well," Seiya said before downing the contents in his glass. A knock was then heard on the door as Ikuko's head popped in.

"My you guys look sharp in those tuxedos, the wedding is about to start, so Seiya you better get in the church, the rest of you guys need to escort the bride's maids." Everybody took one last glance at the single Seiya before heading out of the room. Yuuichirou paired up with Rei. The next in line was Minako and Yaten followed by Ami and Taiki. Taiki took a second glance in his pocket to make sure the rings where there. Behind him and Ami was Makoto and Shinozaki. Hotaru and Shingo were next, then Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna. At the very end stood Usagi, with Kenji on her left, Ikuko on her right. The music started to play, and the line started to move. 

The large church was packed with all the friends and family members, and they all were in awe at the beautiful sight each pair made. As soon as the bride's maids and groom's men finished their march down the isle, the wedding march began to play. Everybody stood and turned to the opening where Usagi was soon to emerge. Seiya took a deep breath, and then he saw her. Seiya was in complete awe as he looked at his angel float down the isle. Seiya met half way, as Kenji and Ikuko handing their only daughter over to the man Usagi would be spending the rest of her life with. Seiya and Usagi finished the walk down the isle and approached the altar where the minister was waiting. Everybody took their seats, and the minister spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to join these two in holy matrimony. If there is a man or woman who objects to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace," the room was quiet, but the girls scanned the room for any sight of trouble. The hushed silence told the minister to go on. "Do you Tsukino Usagi take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Usagi answered looking deep into Seiya's eyes.

"Do you Kou Seiya take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Seiya said giving Usagi's hands a slight squeeze.

"May I have the rings please?" Taiki reached into his pockets producing the rings that forever linked the two together, handing them to the minister. Placing Usagi's ring in Seiya's hand, the minister spoke again. "Seiya repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Seiya said as he slipped the ring on her finger. The minister then placed Seiya's ring in Usagi's hand.

"With this ring I thee wed," Usagi said as she slid his ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Not needed to be told twice, Seiya captured Usagi's lips with his own, as applaud echoed off the walls. When the kiss was over the minister spoke one last time. "May I be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Seiya and Usagi Kou. The happy couple walked down the isle and off to their new life together.

  
***Crystal Tokyo***

A young Chibiusa was running down the long and large corridors of the Crystal Palace. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy, where are you?" Chibiusa called out only to be answered by her own voice echoing back. Searching room after room for her mother, Chibiusa ran into something, or rather someone. Looking up, a bright smile that matched her mother's lit her face when she saw the person she ran into; her mother.

"Now Chibiusa sweetheart, what were you told about running in the palace?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"A princess mustn't run, it is not proper etiquette," Chibiusa recited. 

"That is correct," the Queen said as she knelt down to her daughter. "Now what were you frantically hunting me down for?" Chibiusa had a blank look on her face as she looked at her mother. Chibiusa tried to remember what she need to tell her mother, then it dawned on her. With a smile on her face, Chibiusa pulled out a perfect pink rose.

"Daddy wanted me to give this to you. He said that a pretty lady like you deserves pretty flowers."

"Is that true? Thank you very much Chibiusa. You see, your daddy is a very clever man," Neo-Queen Serenity said moving in closer.

"Why's that?" Chibiusa asked, curiosity peaked.

"He had a very pretty girl deliver this to me." Chibiusa smiled and jumped into her mother's arms. The sound of footsteps could be heard heading toward the mother and daughter, as a gentle voice filled the air.

"My two favorite ladies together in a picture perfect moment." Chibiusa looked up to see her father, the King standing there before leaping from her mother's arms into her father's arms. "I see that you gave mommy her gift," the King said looking at the rose that rested in the Queen's hand.

"Thank you Seiya for the rose," Serenity said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome Serenity. Now let's get going dinner is being served. When I left, Yaten, Taiki, Yuuichirou, and Shinozaki were all arguing about whose wife is the prettiest. Honestly I have the prettiest wife of all right at my side," Seiya commented lacing his fingers of his free hand with Serenity's free hand. 

"Seiya sometimes you spoil me too much."

"I'm only doing my best to make up for the best gift you've ever given me," Seiya said referring to Chibiusa.

"Always the smooth talker," Serenity said.

"Always and forever," Seiya said. Serenity laughed as the happy family headed toward the dining hall where the rest of their family awaited. 

Again, many thanks to my readers out there. Without you I wouldn't have continued this story. I also hope that my ending makes sense, for it is my little way of saying that wishes sometimes do come true. If you are not sure what I am talking about, go back and re-read the second chapter, or E-mail me and ask me. Ja Ne minna!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company does not belong to me. The wonderful and most talented Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha own all rights.


End file.
